The Beginning is with a Link
by A fan girl with Hetalia
Summary: When The Cardverse World is like to the regular hetalia world...the crossover happens, a link between parallel worlds. Japan, America, Spain and Austria have entered the Cardverse world, problem is they don't know how to get back home. Can they possibly make it back home without screwing time and Space? Without having to face off The Royals or The Joker? 2nd book! here ya go
1. Chapter 1

**Before I regret ever writing this, here you go. An entire chapter of the second book. Good luck with the feels, I'm sorry if I break anyone. Also picture up above so you can get an idea how much Artie loves his baby boy, please read the news down there! Bye!**  
 ********************

 ** _Not every story has a happy ending_**  
 ** _~Unknown_**  
 ***************

Their was something wrong with the cardverse universe, the split in the world. It was splitting, letting in a portals of another world, anyone could cross, anyone could enter and leave...but there was one problem, it was happening again. For the second time, and this time it was stronger than before,

Clara the clock clutched her stomach in pain, it was the day after Arthur had Introduced Henry to all the Spades kingdom. Arthur and Alfred would finally live their happy ending and stop the curse that The Deck had placed upon them so long ago, to relive their lives until they had their happy ending. But it was too soon for a happy ending.

The clock gasped in pain as she clung to herself.  
"Boss?" The joker, Gilbert, asked as he ran to her. The deck was out, and he wouldn't return until later after he had done a good inventory about the world problems

"G-Gil...it's happening _again_ " she muttered in pain as his red eyes widened. The joker knew what was happening, it happened when Oliver entered the cardverse World, under the influence of the Evil Deck. But it couldn't be possible that The deck had opened another portal in the space of time and universes. "G-gil...people have entered this world, and not just that... _AH_!" She screamed in pain as she felt the tear in time, she was the goddess of time and it hurt her to feel this tear.

"It can't be possible. Last time, Oliver came from a different world...it's not possible-"

"This is a _crossover_! The world parallel to ours...it _linked_! Agh!" The clock yelled as she clutched onto Gilbert. "The royals are in dangers, the cardverse world will want to expel this new intruder...problem is...they look like some royals" the clock informed as she tried to push herself up, but the tear was unbearable. The joker looked around, confused what to do.

"What do I do? Warn them?! Help you!? I-uh- I'm not good for this!" Gilbert panicked as the clock laughed in pain.

"Summon Duke...summon _them_. But let them enter that Magical realm of the fairies and Queens."

"But that place is holy-"

" _ **I order you**_." Clara ordered as her bright red eyes shined with demand. Gilbert bowed, he was her guard dog, her servant, bounded to her. He did as she said. The joker pulled his hoodie up, with the small horns.

" mistress...what will you do to save _them_ " Gilbert asked as his personality became more cold. The clock finally pushed herself up, and stood. She held herself, as if hugging herself. The pain finally ebbing.

"I have to tell the truth...sooner or later, joker. One I haven't told even you" she informed as the joker only smirked, and bowed. her words held a double meaning, as if fearing the truth. fearing the future.

"As you wish." He spoke, as the Prussian went to work, to bring the Royals together once more

 _Apparently peace was not a choice in the matter and the happy ending for everyone. that everyone was wishing would not happen any time soon._

Gilbert appeared to everyone, they all were in spades having fun, talking, and enjoying their time getting to know little prince Henry.  
"Gilbert!" Liz yelled as she smiled, she sat near Roderich happily drinking some beer. "Did you come here to visit cute Henry too?" She asked as The joker smiled. Ludwig and Kiku played chess, Ace Mei at Kiku's side watching the game intensely. Meanwhile Arthur and Alfred were talking. Alfred held a sleeping Baby Henry in his arms, as Ivan and Yao played cards and even drank. Natalya and Toris were talking about flowers, as for feleciano he was sleeping on the couch. Lily and Francis were flirting, basch watching but didn't speak. The Nordics were laughing and drinking in celebration of finally defeating everything bad, of finally doing their proper job and now they would be glad to serve a happy king and Queen of spades. Mathew spoke to Ned, and Lux as well as Laura, the Benelux siblings while Antonio flirted with Romano.

"I wish...but I must tell you something, in a very special place" Gilbert replied as he noticed all the royals were silent. "I'm sorry..to ruin your night" Gilbert apologized as he tried to smile. his personality was a little off .

"What is the real problem?" Ludwig asked his Brother. Gilbert smiled, but it was not hopeful, it wasn't even cheerful

"Just follow the awesome me. All of you" Gilbert insisted as everyone stood up. The Prussian looked away and walked to a bare wall. He snapped his fingers and a door appeared. "Please enter" he said, as he opened the door. A room full of every kingdoms roses there, red, yellow, blue. No kingdom ever had all colored roses. Arthur entered after Alfred entered, he noticed the room was where he had had a Fairy and Queen meeting before going into war against Oliver.

Everyone entered, as The joker entered behind them all. "Please sit" he said, as there magically appeared many couches, and all exceptionally luxurious. the room looked beautiful. nature around them and even magical.

Ludwig hesitated to sit down as he gazed at the joker. "Is there a problem, gilbert?"

"Yes...uh- There has been a tear in time, and a parallel world has been linked with ours, uncool intruders have entered and may be a danger to you- _no_. They _are_ a danger to you all. I'm not sure why, the clock hasn't given me the details, but she _will_ be here" the joker informed as his red eyes looked more regretful as the time passed.

Arthur and Alfred looked at eachother confused, while Liz and Roderich held hands. Yao and Ivan began chatting about policies and kingdom stuff while Francis continued to flirt with lily. Feleciano had been carried into the room by Ludwig, and now the Italian snuggled up to the hearts king. Kiku and Mei were talking, while Natalya and Toris were quietly talking, indeed making a perfect couple. Antonio continued to flirt with Romano, as the Italian blushed furiously and the Nordics were speaking, apparently Emil was not only not quiet but speaking to a young Chinese man. Leo.

Suddenly there appeared the clock, her white flawless hair, her blue eyes, bright Emerald necklace, with a red dress and yellow earrings. On her dress were all the crests that have ever existed for every kingdom possible. She smiled, yet her smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"Why are we here?" Arthur asked as The clock walked towards the group.

"As my joker has explained...there are intruders, and will most likely unbalance this world. The unbalance may cause some of you to be expelled by this world...into the oblivion, and I'm sure you all want to keep existing" she spoke, her voice truthful and harsh. Arthur looked confused.  
"I'm saying...that there _is_ a tear in the universe and in time, these intruders are some of you but in another universe, and this world knows there can't be two of one person. Unless gender benders, so...this world, the cardverse world knows there is something wrong. It will want to expel some of you, and if one of you disappeared or even dies, you take the entire monarchy with you. I can't risk you all for just a couple intruders...and right now your time is running out. I will give you two options"

"Which are what? madame?" Francis asked as he held Lily closer.

"A small eternal slumber, until the energy is balanced out here, or letting you die and taking your entire monarchy with you. Causing the end of your rule...but I would _never_ let you die."

"so you aren't even giving us options. da." Ivan said his icy eyes looking traitorous and even a bit colder than usual

"Those aren't options." Alfred spoke, his voice strong and kingly. "Arthur, we can't die...we just found Henry and we want that happy ending-"

"And don't forget," the joker spoke, "that you are cursed to live your life over until you get your happy ending. If you die now, then you may reincarnate in a thousand years, again"

"We can't leave Henry orphaned" Alfred spoke again as Arthur stood up.

"B-but this isn't fair! Clock! I-I just got back to Alfred and even have a son- what about our kingdoms? While we sleep for who knows bloody how long, who will rule? If you will put everyone to bloody sleep here-"

"Leave that to me" the clock spoke, when suddenly the Deck appeared besides her.

"Love. I got your message- oh...I'm kinda late?"

"You know this tear, don't you? Remember the last one?" The clock asked her beloved

"I do...Oliver came through...I mean except for the fact I kinda summoned him-"

"This is _unfair_!" Arthur yelled, as little Henry began to wake. Alfred hushed the baby and rocked his son. "Sorry...I just- I _can't_ leave Henry, I can't leave him, he's too young to rule. And for how long will we sleep?"

'He's right, for _how_ _long_?" Elizaveta asked as she looked worried. her voice was almost a whisper.

"You can't get your happy ending unless you do this" Clara spoke, her voice almost breaking. She was breaking her heart, she had never wanted to see her greatest creations being forced to sleep like she had to force The deck to sleep, hundreds of years ago. " I...I assure you that Henry will live long enough to see you...but _please_ accept." Her voice became frail, almost a whisper. Everyone could see how hard this would be.

"And when will this energy balance out? Da?" Ivan asked as the clock was quiet. "You don't know."

"...I know I am the child of time, but even I can't know for certain until I find these intruders..."

"Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked as her worried eyes gazed at him. Gilbert looked away, he was fighting his own urge to argue with The clock, to disobey, to never see his friends leave him again.

"I promise you that when you will wake, you will all see your children-"

"But we don't have any kids" lily whispered,

"I know...that's why I will make them for you."

"My love...that will take your strength away" the deck spoke as the clock ignored him.

"I promise you all that you will get your happy ending" she assured as the deck furrowed his brows. He pulled his wife towards him.

"Give us 5 minutes" the deck spoke to the royals , as he turned to his wife, "You saw something,and aren't telling them. What is it?" The deck asked her as she began to tear up. "...don't tell me...it's the world I came from?"

"It is" she whispered, "I can't risk you leaving, I can't risk our best creations dying and being sent to oblivion then cursed to reincarnate...I want to see them happy, and the only way is to send them to eternal sleep"

" _Clara_ ," dukes soft voice spoke to her, it was almost peaceful to her ears. He held her hands in his. "You can't tell them of the other worlds yet. Not yet. They aren't ready"

"Oliver is out of the underworld, and I can't track him down. These intruders, I know the joker can track them...but I will only temporarily let them sleep, it's for their safety" Clara pleaded to her beloved as he sighed in sadness.

"I'll be sleeping again?"

"I'm sorry" Clara whispered as she let a tear trickled down her cheek. The deck wiped it away,

"I've always trusted you, even after I became insane. Then I became sane because of you...I can go through hell for you, but don't forget that even I can't do anything about the crossover of worlds-"

"I know...these intruders, don't even know they're affect in time and this world. Two people existing of one, isn't good for this world, I know you can keep them safe while they slumber"

"How will you deal with the kingdoms?" the deck asked his voice brave and composed.

"That's for me to know..." clara replied as she truthfully hadn't planned anything. she was so focused on keeping her favorites safe.

" _Clara_..." The deck began saying when they were interrupted by the spades king and queen. Alfred held Henry in his arms as Arthur looked like he was about to break.

"We...we can't risk dying or being thrown to _oblivion_ \- whatever that is- just because of some stupid imbalance in the universe, both Arthur and I wanna live to see Henry get married...at least, but...if this is truly the only way to not leave Henry orphaned at a young age, we will take it" Alfred spoke, as he looked at Henry with a caring father look.

"Please...take care of Henry for us. Tell him about us-" Arthur began saying when Alfred began to hand sleeping baby Henry to Clara. "P-please...never leave him lonely"

"I promise you that Henry will never be alone" the clock promised as she took little cute baby Henry in her arms. She could feel the young boys life force in her arms, and it made her want to cry because never had she ever wanted for Arthur and Alfred to suffer any more...but it was for their safety. Suddenly behind them appeared the Nordics.

"I don't wanna die, and I don't want my bruthers to die either" Mathias spoke as he smiled, but it was sad, "so...we all decided that sleep wouldn't be bad"

"Mmm." Sve spoke as he nodded, tino held onto the Swedish mans hand, and smiled at him.

"SO...we agree with Queenie. We will sleep until everything's okay" Mathias spoke as he held his brothers hands, Lukas and Emil. Emil blushed as he held his older brothers hand, while he also held the Young Chinese Mans hand, Leo. "And...Emil here, doesn't wanna leave Leo"

"Shut up!" Emil yelled embarrassed as Leo smirked. Lukas gave a sly smirk but kept it quiet.

"You boys are always brave" the clock complimented them as they smiled and walked away, behind them Roderich and Elizaveta. Elizaveta held her husband's hand tightly, as she looked so sad, that the clock felt guilty.

"Liz here can't speak, cause she's afraid to cry. But she said that if you will give us kids...make them as musical as I, and as brave as her. But in my opinion, please make them as beautiful as their mother" Roderich said with a small smile as Liz began to cry. "Liz, please...don't get sad, we will only sleep"

"B-but...the thought of maybe never waking to see our children or _you_...makes me sad" Liz whispered, her voice frail. Roderich smiled and hugged his wife. "I-I'm sorry..." The clubs queen apologized to the clock as the clock began to tear up but she blinked back tears. This seemed like a very serious goodbye, because it was true. The clock couldn't assure them that They would wake to see their children. The joker clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep back any hatred, any sadness, any emotions.

"I don't have much to say" Ludwig spoke, as Ivan nodded.

"Dont worry, you all. I will bless you with dreams of the present time, of the memories," the clock assured as she held Henry close. "I swear...I will protect you all and your children " she spoke as all the royals stood Infront of her, all in a line. As if soldiers ready to fight, but they weren't fighting a war. They were fighting for their safety, for their happy endings.

"Take care, please" Arthur spoke as he smiled. His smile was heartbreakingly sad and yet beautiful. The spades king and queen held their hands, as each couple did. Ivan with Yao, Toris with Natalya, Roderich and Elizaveta, and so on. The clock smiled, as she raised a hand, ready to place the slumber spell on her greatest creations.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful creations" she whispered. With her hand, a bright warm light began to surround them all, raising them up to the air, and laying them down. " _et donec tempus pertranseat incidat sopor est donec dilecto meo exaltabitur donec viderit vultus vestros macilentiores tunc iterum bonum noctis_ " her words a sweet lullaby almost.  
(( _fall into a deep slumber until time passes and all is clear, until you are safe my beloveds, until then shall i see your faces once more, good night))_

The bodies of her greatest creations were encased in a beautiful crystal coffin, like snow whites, as she slept. Instead, each one had their own case, with different colors of their kingdoms, and their crests imprinted outside of their sleeping abode. The joker bit back his tears, and his anger.

" _Why_...?" Gilbert asked his voice a whisper

"Why _what_?" The clock asked as she began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks. Prince Henry sleeping in her arms. The joker felt like punching something, anything.

"Why...why did the universe have to take them away once more? Why couldn't you just spare them this one time? Give them their awesome happy ending?!" The joker yelled, as prince Henry was startled in his sleep.

" _Shh_ " Clara whispered as she kissed the prince of spades forehead. "I can't control these things, joker. This happened for a reason"

"No. Why couldn't the universe let them be happy? To live? To have an awesome amazing family-" Gilbert began saying as he walked towards Roderich and Elizaveta's Crystal bed. "Why!? It's not fucking fair!"

"Joker!" The clock scolded, "you are angry and sad. Don't blame me-"

'But you're the goddess of time! Another tear in time and space, so _what_? You control time! Heal yourself, prevent these intruders from-"

" **No**. Time and space and parallel worlds are harder than what you think! I am only the child of time, I cannot control time. I can only manipulate it"

"Through me!? Why take them from me again!? Why can't you- _why_!?" The Prussian asked as he began to tear up and bang against the hard crystal prison that kept his beloved friends. "... _please_...bring them back"

"Gilbert,...a slumber spell is a spell one that won't break but must be broken...go find me the intruders, and bring them here"

"I know I'm your damn dog! But give me a break" Gilbert yelled as the clock wiped her tears,

" _I order you_." She sternly spoke as Gilberts eyes brightened and again he was under her Control. He frowned, and walked towards her. He knelt down on one knee and lowered his head,

"As you wish." He muttered as he glared at the ground. "But I have to ask" the joker spoke as he raised himself. He looked straight into the goddess of times eyes. His bright red eyes full of sadness, and hatred. "Why...did this happen again?"

"I'm not sure"

"How will you deal with the kingdoms? How will you create the children of them-"

"One problem at a time, right now. Find me the intruders...that have caused this. Joker, go" the clock ordered as she turned her back on him. Gilbert nodded and disappeared. The clock went to Henry's room, a dark blue room, with silver, and light blue paintings on the walls. All for him. Clara placed the young prince to his crib when the joker appeared with a Japanese man,

"Prussia-San?! What are you doing! Is this part of the game?" Japan asked as the joker glared. The clock turned her gaze on this man, he looked like Kiku. So these intruders were indeed part of a different universe. "Prussia-San?"

Clara snapped her fingers, and the Japanese man fell asleep in the jokers arms. "He will sleep as long as our royals, if he kept being awake he would've disturbed the time, polluting it."  
The joker nodded quietly. "Bring the other 3"

"Yes." Gilbert replied and in seconds he brought another one. An American. "He was in the outskirts of spades"

" _Dude_? Prussia? What are you doing? Is this part of the game iggy-" America began asking when Clara snapped her fingers once more and let the American sleep. The joker sighed once more.

"Two more." Gilbert whispered to himself as in a few minutes, the joker appeared to his mistress with two more intruders. "I couldn't find Oliver, he's shielded. But I found these" Gilbert had a tight grasp on a Spanish man and an Austrian that looked so much like Antonio and Roderich.

"Prussia?" Austria asked as he fixed his glasses,

"Amigo!" Spain greeted as he almost hugged the joker, but Gilbert flinched back. He couldn't know these strangers because these strangers were not his cardverse friends. These were the intruders that caused everything bad to happen. The clock snapped her fingers and the two countries fell asleep. The joker sighed,

"They seem to know me as Prussia...I wonder if I exist in another world?"

"Maybe you do." The clock replied, "for now, they will sleep as long as the royals...and for now, I will start to build a palace in the borders of the four kingdoms, to raise the children in"

"Wait? You were serious about making them kids?" The joker asked confused, as he still looked at the two bodies of these intrusive countries. "Who is going to raise them? If you're ruling...you won't have time-'

"You will. Peter...isn't pleased about me sending the Nordics to sleep" the clock informed as Gilbert backed away.

"I don't do kids-"

"You will learn." Clara replied sternly as she snapped her fingers once more, and the bodies of the intruders were gone. "They are in the holy realm of the fairies and queens with the rest of the royals...for now, I will rest" she began saying when she walked towards the exit of the young Prince's room. 'And Gilbert...don't over think this, nothing good ever comes from overthinking these curses and spells"

"I always do as you say... _mistress_ " Gilbert replied as he lowered his head, and bowed.

"Good joker." And with those words she left the room. This was the beginning of a new problems, of another world, of a new discovery. The countries of another world entered the world of cardverse, apparently.  
Happy ending weren't what expected the cardverse world.  
And so they slept...until...the world was balanced in the cardverse universe. but that was for years to come.  
 _now, what could the countries be doing in the cardverse world?_

 **stop and read, NEWS**

2nd book to The beginning is with a Mark!

 **You may ask what the hell am I thinking with this chapter? I just threw you into a world of chaos! Muahahahha just kidding but!**  
 **hello! author or writer here whatever the hell I am, I should have more manners XD I'm sorry if I broken anyone today...or made you sad.**  
 **so I may have gone a little too far and basically crushed the whole happy endings thing but trust me, it's not that bad.**  
 **besides not all stories have happy endings right?**  
 **well this ain't a happy beginning either.**  
 **I hope I haven't tortured anyone today with my words, but a story is a story.**  
 **Arthur and Alfred won't be getting a happy ending so soon, so yeah.. Any dislike or questions or comments or whatever, please tell me!**  
 **anyways**  
 **bye byeeee**  
 **Wait sorry, before I go, I'll be making the second book soon. It won't be in here, so I'm so confident in this one. Because I spent like 6 hours thinking about it. Like I know I'm** **dedicated** **this time! I'll post about it or something, sorry I have wasted your time! Byyee**  
 **~i.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~19 years later~**_

There was a Castle at the borders of the four cardverse kingdoms. it was known as the White Castle. one in which the Goddess of time Ruled alone. the castles of spades, diamonds, clubs and hearts were not abandoned as The Royals children spent their weekends there. they learned to adore their countries despite not knowing their parents.

they did their bests to learn about their absent and honorable parents.

Clara the clock couldn't keep shifting from her fairy realm to the human realm so she let whomever decided to immigrate from the fairy realm into the cardverse human world, to come in.

Technology did get a bit quicker, since now people learned how to tame Unicorns and Pegasus as well as celestial birds and pheonix's. trolls became known to be people of the magical forests. the forbidden forest still existed but No One inhabited there. or so was known.

the clock watched over all four kingdoms, in the nineteen Years as well as she watched over her favorites. there was a special room in the white Castle that held the sleeping bodies of the original Royals.

each year on July 7th, the original Royals were celebrated. people only knew that they fell into a deep slumber to protect the world from possible destruction of imbalanced magic. people even believed the royals were saints.

today it was July 7th, the day They had fallen asleep after 19 years.

Clara sat at her own desk as she read through papers and more papers of plenty and I mean PLENTY problems. minor things. minor treaties but nonetheless they were important. the joker walked in, hands in his pockets.

"where the kids?" Gilbert asked. he didn't look any where near old, he was eternally young and handsome. the joker had become a great tutor for the children as well as a great part of their family. he was very protective of the girls as well.

the clock stood up, "you're here for their anniversary right?" she asked him as he looked rather emotionless. 19 years ago he had lost his friends and a year later he had gained their children. he had learned to let go of the past to try and adore the kids, and he did.

"19th anniversary right?" he asked her as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I came for the kids."

"they're up in the tower. visiting their parents" the clock replied as she sighed. "you miss them don't you?"

"whether I do or don't you wouldn't care" Gilbert replied as she sighed.

"I know we have our differences but times are indeed changing. And about the intruders..."

"They're safe. In this castle, safe. Remember only you and I have the power to enter that place" the joker replied as he began to walk away towards the staircase. "I'll see ya later at the banquet. I'll go see the kids"

"you adore them don't know? they resemble them so much"

"I know." Gilbert replied as he snapped his fingers and Teleport himself to the highest tower of the castle. the only room that existed in the highest tower of the castle. Gilbert hated to go up there because he always felt helpless...remembering the days he lost his best friends. the joker opened the door and noticed all the kids there. they weren't kids anymore, all of them were 18-20 years old.

* * *

 _Prince Henry of Spades_ was 20, especially since his birthday was always a day before the anniversary of the day his parents fell into the eternal slumber. Henry looked like Alfred but his accent was British and he acted like Arthur.

 _princess Amelia of spades_ was 18, and absolutely beautiful. she looked like a female Alfred but she held Arthur's beautiful Green eyes and she spoke with the American accent. she resembled Alfred more than Henry did. But when It came to Flirting Amelia was like Arthur.

 _princess Chun-yan of Spades_. age: 19. she's daughter of Yao, she's smart and rather Sassier than Yao. she has the same accent and believes a lot in money is the power. but she's loyal to Spades and wants to make her father's name proud.

 _Prince eduard of Clubs_ , 20 years old. he was one of the first to be created by the Clock, he has his father (Roderich Edelstein) looks but his mother (Elizavéta Hédérvary) eyes . His personality is a mix of both Roderich and Elizaveta's. He is Gilberts favorite, because he's not only good at fighting and hand to hand combat like the way his mother is but because he has a sense of humor. Eduard plays Piano, violin and sings, but very few know he has an excellent voice.

 _princess Elizabeth of Clubs_ , age: 19. she looked like Elizaveta but has her father's violet eyes. she is kind, graceful, sweet and a bit tempered just like Elizaveta. she's extremely skilled at combat and is known to be a perfect princess and very humble to people. a bit of a tomboy but secretly adores Dresses and shoes. Eliza plays Violin, piano as well as has a beautiful voice that could woe anyone.

 _Prince Nickoli of Clubs,_ son of Natalie and Toris. age: 20. he protects Clubs very proudly. he's quite isolated and quiet, as well as strong. He holds a very strong aura to him that could intimidate anyone but if you know him, he isn't a bad guy. He secretly likes long hugs, warm things and adores sunflowers.

 _princess Daina of Clubs,_ daughter of Natalia and Toris. she looks like a female Version of Toris, and understands her brother very well. the two are siblings despite their different looks but the two are more or less quite the great fighters.

 _Princess Jeanne Rose of Diamonds_ , age: 19, she looks more like francis, bright blue eyes, short wavy hair and exceptional when she leads. she's strong and does speak for herself and believes anyone can be persuaded. she's quite skilled with knives as she has heard Queen Lily (her mother) is. she's the oldest of the Diamond siblings.

 _Prince Sebastian of Diamonds_ , age 19. twin to Jeanne rose. he's named after Basch his uncle the jack of diamonds. quite the flirt and looks like a younger version of francis. He looks a lot like Francis, but likes to pin a side of his hair back to differentiate from his father. He uses flirting as a weapon to get what he wants but he does not break hearts. he's faithful and absolutely loyal to one girl at a time. believes that wealth does not define one. he's quite strongly spoken and holds the French accent.

Prince Stefan of Diamonds, the youngest of the diamond siblings. Age, 18. he looks like a male version of lily, and he's soft spoken but brave and dedicated. loves his older brother and sister and spends his time reading as well as being outside with fairies. He is quite deadly despite his looks.

 _Princess Monica Juliet of hearts_ , age: 19. looks like a female Version of Ludwig. her middle name is Juliet because of Ludwigs love for Romeo and juliet. she's very strong, on time, your typical German girl. she hates wearing dresses and feels better in pants. spends her time with her friends, Felicia Alice and Yuko.

 _Prince Yuko of Hearts,_ age: 20. looks like a mix of Taiwan and Kiku. He is softly spoken but not shy. he smiles easily with Monica and Felicia.

he has quite the messy hair, he follows the teachings of medicine like Kiku did as well as reads a lot and is quite artistic. He knows martial arts and other forms of combat for the sake of safety but he keeps that all secret. He adores the cherry blossom season in Hearts.

 _princess Felicia of Hearts_ , age: 19. she's basically the female Version of Feleciano, she's braver than she looks. spends her time with Monica and Yuko but you will see her with Lovina, her dearest cousin.

 _princess Lovina of hearts,_ age 19. quite the smart mouth. her parents are Romano and Antonio. she is smarter than she looks and sounds. she knows the history of both hearts and Diamonds, she's good with weapons but she prefers guns. (reminds me of Mafia) She likes to be around Felicia. nickname: Chiara

 **I should also mention the Knights.**

 **Knights:**

 _Knight erland of Spades_ , son of Berwald and tino. erland is more into technology but will never stop being quite the adventurer. he has a close relationship to Peter, the joker.

age: 18.

(the young joker has also grown)

 _Knight Madeline of Spades and clubs_. age: 18 she's daughter of Matthew and Ned. she's quite timid at times and loves tulips. she may be shy but she's strong and kinda cold sometimes. she never goes unnoticed in a room.

 _knight Wendy of Diamonds._ age: 18. not known to have parents, she lost her memory at a young age and has become part of the royal family since young. She was raised by a Kirkland brother as his own, and ever since has taken the name Kirkland. Wendy spends a lot of time with madeline and Erland. Wendy and erland are closer than Madeline and Wendy. Wendy is artistic, confident and quite the girl.

 _knight Valentino Vargas,_ of hearts age: 20. is not a child to either Romano or Feleciano. He's cousin to both Felicia and Chiara vargas. He likes to spend his time flirting and around in Diamonds to spend time with Sebastian.

 _k_ _night Caleb Kirkland of Clubs_ , son of a Kirkland brother. Age: 19, Known to be quite the adventure, twin to Cally Kirkland. His Irish sister. He's a trouble maker.

Knight Cally Kirkland, age:19, twin to Caleb Kirkland. Known to be rather mischievous and beautiful and a bit too reckless, but exceptional at fashion

 _Knight Alistair_ , son of Scott Kirkland and Alice Kirkland. Age: 20 He is exactly like his father, but when he wants to be delicate and elegant, he pulls it off rather quickly. Adventurous, and has not decided whether he likes Spades or clubs more.

 **(there is a second part but i couldn't attach it to this, cause fan hates me XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the story!**

The joker walked into the room. The room had tall, wide Windows that let in the sunlight, and the room was white, but on each wall there were roses, lillies, four leaf clovers, or vines. This was a natural green house in a magical way, without the need of a caretaker. The only ones who could enter here were the royals children, the joker and the clock. Gilbert noticed how everyone was rather chatty, speaking to their sleeping parents though the crystallized abode that the original royals slept in. Gilbert gazed at them, they always did this. Speaking to their parents about their days, or their lives, or just wanted comfort. But the joker knew well that These Kids really wanted to personally meet their parents and hug them or even kiss them for the sake of feeling at home.

"So dad, today I finally won against Eliza in a duel" Henry spoke as Amelia giggled. "And Amelia has been training with the Pegasus" Henry said as Amelia smiled.

"Oh! And dad, we totally didn't leave the frog in Sebastian's room last week," Amelia sarcastically said as she laughed. Henry laughed as well, thinking back to the prank.

The joker listened as he turned his gaze to Eduard and Eliza,

"Mom, I won the fencing tournament in Clubs." Eduard informed as he placed a hand against the crystal. Eliza smiled,

"You know mom would be very proud, oh! Dad I learned the piano piece you learned when you were my age. I also will be playing it tonight at the banquet...I wished you could see me" Eliza spoke as Eduard hugged his sister, Gilbert sighed. Those kids were always trying their best to persuade their parents to return, but the original royals couldn't return until the magic was balanced in this world.

Gilbert turned his gaze to the diamond children. They were speaking in fluent French mixed with english . Something about discussing the whole prank things and the banquet tonight, the joker might not know fluent French but he knew enough that he understood.

He turned his gaze onto the hearts children and they were discussing about the latest pastas, or the latest festivals and even the most beautiful things about hearts. The joker felt his heart ache, God...he wished that the royals could just awake already.

"Kiddos!" Gilbert spoke, gaining the attention of all of the kids. "The banquet will start soon" Gilbert said as they smiled.

"Hey uncle" they all said as different times, the joker smiled.

"Missed the awesome me?" He asked as they smiled, laughed and gave their brightest faces. Suddenly the world under them trembled...the castle trembled. Gilbert looked shocked, when he saw the crystallized coffins begin to crack. The joker rushed to the coffin and noticed how the crystal cases were breaking.

"Uncle? What's happening?" Henry asked as the joker realized...it was time to wake up.

"Eliza, raise a shield now. Girls stay behind the guys, and boys don't chicken out when this happens" the joker said, as Eliza raised a shield. The Royal children had magic, and had trained it to be as perfect as possible. The girls stood behind the boys, as the joker walked closer to the coffins, inspecting them. They were indeed breaking. The joker walked over to Elizaveta, when he noticed she had opened her eyes, slowly. Her bright green eyes looking confused. Her crystal abode broke into pieces as she touched the glass.

"Liz?!" Gilbert yelled in surprise as more crystallized chambers began to break, almost exploding at the same time. The joker crouched down and covered himself, when everything stopped...

He slowly stood up, and noticed, everyone was standing. Every one of them. They looked confused, almost scared.

"Liz? Roddy?" Gil asked as he touched her. She blinked plenty of times until her green eyes seemed to realize where she was, or who he was.

"G-Gil?" She asked, her voice a faint whisper. The joker began to smile, not noticing tears beginning to flow from his eyes. He was happier than ever. He hugged her closely, as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my deck! ITS YOU!" She screamed in happiness when Roderich tackled the two with a tight hug, the joker began to sob.

"Oh! Gilbert! We missed you too!" She spoke as she hugged her friend closer. Roderich hugged them close as well.

Arthur and Alfred looked at eachother and smiled at eachother. Hugging eachother closely. The two spades royals let go and kissed each other passionately. "I love you!" Arthur yelled as Alfred kissed his queen again.

"Oh I've missed your touch" Alfred replied as he hugged the Brit tighter.

"It's been 19 years-aru!" Yao said as he stretched, Ivan came behind the Chinese man and hugged him. "Aiyah!" Ivan laughed joyfully as he hugged the Chinese man.

"I missed you. Da!" Ivan said as he smiled. Yao smiled back and hugged him back.

"It's okay, Ivan-aru" Yao whispered as Ivan continued hugging the spades Jack.

Feleciano ran to hug Ludwig tightly while Kiku also entered the hug. Then Mei did as well. Toris and Natalya hugged eachother and even shared a cute small quick kiss. They did miss eachother. The Nordics stretched and even smiled at eachother, beginning to hug eachother.

"Wait...y-you're.." Henry began saying as Eliza had lowered her shield. The joker let go of his best friends and cleared his throat.

"Kiddos! These...are your parents!" The joker introduced as the royals children slowly walked over. Eduard and Eliza walked to their parents, as if slowly trying to reassure that their once sleeping parents were awake.

"It's been 19 years right?" Elizaveta asked her children as Eduard smiled.

"Mom"

"That's me!" Elizaveta said as she brought her son into a tight hug. Eliza walked closer to Roderich as he smiled at her.

"You're my sweet Eliza right?" He asked her as she covered her mouth almost in shock. Her eyes beginning to water. Roderich smiled, and hugged his beautiful daughter. "I love you too darling, and I definitely watched you practice the piano" Eliza began to sob, as she clung to her father. Finally able to hug him and feel him close. Feel her parents close.

Henry walked to his fathers, "oh! My! Deck!" Alfred yelled in happiness, the america tackled his son with a hug. "Look at you! So big! You're 20 years right!?" Alfred asked as Henry began to smile, and even tear up. Arthur walked towards his daughter.

"And don't think I did not see you place that frog in Sebastian's room. By the way, nice pun, the French are indeed frogs" Arthur whispered to Amelia as she began to smile, and cry in happiness hugging her father close.

Feleciano looked around for his dearest daughter, noticing she was on the edge of crying. Feleciano hugged his daughter closer, "oh! Felicia! Ve~ mia figlia bellissima!" He said in Italian as the Italian girl clung to him tightly. (My beautiful daughter) "I didn't expect to see you so grown!"

"Oh! Papa! H-have you seen Chiara!" Felicia asked as Feleciano smiled.

"I have! Oh! And I wanna taste your pasta! I heard it was really good!" He said as she smiled brightly wiping her tears. "Okay I haven't heard but I watched! ve~!"

"Okay, papa!" Felicia replied as she continued hugging him.

The king of hearts looked at his daughter, and smiled at her, bringing her into a tight hug, the two not saying a word, just expressing it. The beauty of a father and daughter relationship. "I'm proud of you, Monica"

"Thank you Vatti" she spoke as Ludwig hugged her close, knowing how amazing his beautiful little girl was.

Kiku looked at mei and blushed, apparently the two had a son. Mei turned to look at Yuko, he looked between Kiku and Mei. "...otoosan...ookasan" Yuko whispered as he hugged both Mei and Kiku closely. (Translation: dad ...mom)

Mei hugged her son closely, as well as Kiku did. Yuko felt happier than ever to feel his parents close. They had no words to say, Kiku, Mei and Yuko just knew how they felt. That hug said it all.

Yao met his daughter and hugged her, "I'm proud of you-aru" he told her as she smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes, Ivan petted little Chun-yan.

Romano and Antonio hugged their beautiful little daughter, Chiara, and even hugged Valentino Vargas, despite him not being their son. "Papa!" Chiara spoke as she hugged the two. Valentino hugged them, joining the group hug.

As for, Natalie and Toris, they were surprised to see their children. They looked nowhere near related. "I told you, the male version of me would look icy" Natalie told Toris as she smiled. Her smile was beautiful, as if the world had lighted sunshine for the first time. Or a million beautiful sunflowers. "Nickoli," Natalie greeted her son, as she hugged him. The Belarusian hugged his mother tightly and said nothing.

Toris hugged his daughter Daina, "it's nice to finally meet you, Daina" Toris spoke as Daina hugged her father tightly. "And I love you too, my little girl, he told her as she began to tear up.

Berwald and tino noticed they had a son, Erland, the young boy walked to his parents. Not sure what to do, if to hug them or even trust them.

"Come on! Kiddo! Hug em" Mathias assured as Erland began to lightly blush in embarrassment. Berwald opened his arms, inviting his son.

"I-I can't hug them...I don't even know them!" Erland said as tino smiled.

"We know you! Oh? That sounds creepy, but we know you!" Tino assure with a sweet smile. "I have to say, where's little Peter?" Tino asked as Erland walked closer to his parents, Berwald hugged his son, as Erland hugged back. Finally feeling a warmth that wasn't his own.

Tino smiled happily as the joker, Gilbert whistled and suddenly Peter appeared. He was older.

"Peter!?" Mathias yelled as Lukas back slapped him in the head,

"Youre too loud"

"Haha! Sorry!" Mathias apologized as he smiled. Peters eyes widened greatly as his eyes began to water. Tino walked forward to Peter,

"Hi! Little Peter! Wait...not so little anymore? Right!" Tino asked as Peter was afraid to blink, afraid to see them disappear. Tino smiled, "come here! You're part of the Nordics aren't you?" Tino asked as Peter nodded and hugged the finish man. Tino hugged his little boy close, as Mathias began to hug them all tightly. a group hug indeed. As for Emil, he was blushing over Leo kissing him.

The Benelux siblings were smiling, laughing, even hugging each other. Mathew and Ned had had a daughter, Madeline. The Dutch smiled at his daughter and petted her head, while Mattie hugged her tightly. Laura and lux smiled, accepting the Canadian-Dutch girl into their family.

The joker smiled as he watched the reunion...but if the original royals were awake...so was the deck, and so were the intruders...

"Gilbert? Are you thinking about something?" Liz asked as Gilbert smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll be right back! Kiddos! Take them to the banquet! Show em off" Gilbert assured as everyone looked happier than usual. The joker left the room and walked to a library, where he pulled a book, leading him to a different room. The room was lighted up, there was a window. Gilbert walked to the coffins and noticed, the intruders were awake. And not just that, they were just sitting there.

"Oh! Prussia! Dude! Where can I get some bars? My phone needs it" America greeted as he smiled. "By the way I had an awesome sleep!"

"Y-you're...awake?" Gilbert asked as he noticed the Japanese man had stood up and dusted himself.

"America-San. I think you're being too positive about this. We are in a different world," Japan informed the America as the American shrugged.

"This could still be England's prank"

"I don't think it is anymore amigo, where at his place would there be a castle this well taken care of?" Spain asked as the American shrugged

"I don't know Hogwarts? Buckingham palace?"

"You're definitely taking this lightly" Austria spoke as he stood up. Gilberts eyes noticed these were definitely not his friends. Their clothing was different, nowhere near what Normal Cardverse people wore.

"Dude I'm hungry! And there aren't any bars! No service- wait!" America said as he got a call. The American answered it. "Iggy? Dude- okay! No yelling-" he began saying...

 _ ***call***_

"Bloody arse! Don't call me iggy! You've been missing for 2 entire days!? Where the bloody hell are you!?" England yelled through the phone as the American realized, Japan was right.

"Dude...I know I will sound crazy but I think I've been sleeping for like 20 years in another world, remember your stupid prank-"

"But that was all a joke! You couldn't have possible fallen into a magic circle-"

"Dude! This is why I tell you to stop doing magic. It's fake anyway-"

"Bloody arse! Where are you!? You're at Japan's place aren't yo-"

"No! I'm being serious! We fell into a portals thing and I think we are in another world. Japan, Austria and Spain are with me" America informed as he heard plenty of books fall and being knocked out as well as papers flipping.

"You arse. You better be kidding"

America looked at Gilbert, "what universe is this dude?" America asked as the joker stuttered to speak.

"C-cardverse..."

"Dude, the other universe Prussia said Cardverse," America spoke into the phone as he heard the paper flipping stop. "Dude? You know about this universe?" America asked as he could almost feel England turn pale

"I-it's just a story...a fanfiction at best-"

"What? You read fanfiction?" America asked as England began yelling. "Okay! Dude! Tell me about this cardverse place!"

"...just a world based on cards, that's why it's called bloody Card-verse. Verse is short for universe. Basically there's a king, a queen, a jack, and ace and so on. But they do a lot with the four kingdoms or card groups. That make up the deck. Diamond, hearts, clubs and spades" England informed as The American nodded.

"So...what does this have to do with fanfiction?"

"Ack! You're still on that!?"

"Dude. Yes, like why am I in a world of fanfiction or whatever?" America asked as England flipped his papers.

"Maybe some parallel world was opened? I don't bloody know!? You say you've been sleeping for almost two decades!? How does time even pass that fast!?"

"Hell would I know!" America yelled back as the English man sighed heavily.

"If I manage to save you, I am going to kill you"

"Iggy calm down, you almost did that with your cooking-"

"Dont insult my bloody cooking!" England yelled as the American laughed, "bloody hell with you America! I'll call you back when I find some sort of spell that open worlds or something"

"Dude...I don't think they have chargers here..."

"What?"

"They...seem more like medieval times, ya know. Although the castles are livelier and prettier," America informed as Gilbert was shocked. How could the American talk through a brick! Or something. "Okay, okay, I will figure out some type of way to charge. I'll even try those hacks online- shit..they don't have wifi here or Internet? Do you?'' America asked the joke as Gilbert was shocked

"I don't think he does" Austria replied as the joker was shocked. The American nodded.

"Okay, okay, iggy, I get it. By the way, if my president asks...just tell him I took an early vacation or something- I mean he really doesn't need me right now, ya know the elections- okay. Okay" American replied as England began ranting about the cardverse.

"America, listen to me. Okay? You have to figure out a way to get out of there, your place as a country is here, not over there, you don't want to screw up some important stuff or lives there with you existing"

"What? I never screw up!"

"Shut up, git. And don't make any king or Queens mad"

"Why? I'm strong enough-"

"Look you boasting blabbering arse! That's a world of bloody damn magic! You don't have magic, you have immortality, and a bloody damn brain. So bloody use it and don't anger anyone! And tell Japan to take care of you. Austria and Spain are missing as well so they must be with you?"

"Yeah, they are"

"Well keep track of Austria, Hungary and Germany say he gets lost easily. As for Spain, Romano got really angry about him disappearing, Belgium was also worried-"

"Dude. What about me?"

"I was worried, France was worried. Russia seems to have noticed, China seems pleased and let's just say people seem to be peaceful without you, but also reckless-"

"Dude...I feel so Uncherished-"

"That's not a bloody damn word!"

"Now it is" America replied as he heard the phone begin to beep. "Shit. My battery is dying"

"America! Remember, don't anger anyone. Don't even try and make friends, that's what always screws you up-"

"Bye iggy, thanks!"

"America! Be careful" England warned as the phone finally cut the call and shut itself off. America looked at Japan and at The joker.

"You don't have chargers...here?" America asked.

The joker looked even more confused, what the hell was happening!? Austria walked towards Gilbert. "Prussia?"

"Im not...Prussia" Gilbert whispered.

"Uhh...Gilbert?" Austria asked as the joker turned to look at the Austrian man with even more fear. "I know your name only because it's your human name, back in our universe"

"What the hell are you?" Gilbert asked as America seemed happy.

"I'm America! I'm a country! Or the representation of it! I value freedom and-" america began saying when Spain stopped him

"I don't think he needs to be overwhelmed by it, right..pru-uh...Gilbert"

"...you want to eat right?" The joker asked, as he tried to change the subject. Americas bright blue eyes shined. "First...lets get you new clothes" the joker spoke, as the boys looked even more lost. What the hell would they be forced to wear?

* * *

 **Writer: I think I broke a wall...third? Fourth? Wall?**

 **Arthur: you bloody damn did, telling them it's a fanfiction**

 **Writer: I didn't tell them! It was iggy!"**

 **England: I only did that to tell America**

 **Writer: cause you luuvvv America!**

 **England: OF COURSE BLOODY NOT!**

 **Arthur: he's blushing...or I'm blushing? Hell! These universe things are complicated**

 **Writer: it's not really- I mean- no spoiler! Crap! Okay, well we better get going-**

 ***arthur and England began to argue against writer***

 **Writer: quiet you! Don't spoil anything!**

 **Arthur: you mean about Oliver- *writer covers his mouth***

 **Writer: anyways! Hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(((that bloody moment when you bloody realize, fan won't accept chapters longer the 2,000 bloody WORDS! so this chapter will also be in parts, bloody hell!)))**

* * *

The joker had dressed the countries up, in what they thought was ridiculous get ups. Austria dressed in spades colors, going perfect with his eyes. The Austrian wore a dark purple buttoned up shirt, with some Dark pants, accompanied with a silver clock. The joker also have Austria a Dark Violet diamond ring, a magical item that would help the joker track the Austrian.

The American wore a light blue buttoned up shirt, sleeved rolled up, dark blue pants and a dark blue vest on. He looked beyond handsome, his hair was slightly slicked back so the joker could tell the difference between country America and King Alfred. The joker gave America an earring, that made him look more of a badass.

Spain wore a clubs outfit, one that suited his eyes. The joker had done this on purpose because Spain and Antonio acted too alike and were both extremely friendly. Spain dressed in a light green buttons up,rolled up sleeves that emphasized his arm muscles. The joker gave him dark green pants, and some black shoes, his hair was ruffled up in a very attractive way, while he also had a silver chained necklace. "What's this for?" Spain asked the joker as Gilbert smiled.

"Kinda like a collar, so I can know where you are" Gilbert replied as the Spanish man looked irritated, "hey, I can't trust you guys. Not until you meet...the rest"

"Oh?" Spain asked as Gilbert sighed.

"Its _complicated_ " the joker spoke as he turned his gaze on Japan . He looked so peaceful, he definitely gave the aura of hearts. "Damn...I'm going to dress you up like..."

"I would like comfort" Japan admitted as the joker sighed. And snapped his fingers, giving the Japanese man some dark red trousers, with a light pink sleeved shirt, as well as some brown suspenders. The pants were perfect for Japan around his waist, but were loose and rather fashionable. The joker snapped his fingers once more and a clip appeared in his hand.

"Where this, so I can tell the difference" Gilbert said as he handed the clip to Japan. The clip had a small cherry blossom figure, "I know it's quite feminine, but...it suits you" the joker said as he finally looked at his fashionable subjects. "Not bad, okay. So...stick by me, and for dear Deck sakes, don't you dare leave my sight"

"But...we aren't dangerous" America spoke as the joker snapped his fingers, placing a spell on the four countries.

"Now no one can see you as the twins of the Originals, here." The joker said as the countries looked confused, Gilbert pointed to a mirror and there the countries saw that they looked different, with a different face. With beards, or even darker brows, or different colored eyes, they looked different, yes. but like a darker version of the Original Royals. "You don't look awful...but you won't attract attention, sorry guys" America groaned, he saw that his eyes had been changed to a gray color, and he had darker hair.

"This ain't me!"

"Shut up, if you want to eat. You will keep that face" the joker threatened,as the American pouted. "So, let's assign you new names... America, right? You will be... _ **allen**_...uh...Spain, you will be called... _**Andres**_ Fernando, uhh...Austria, just call yourself **Roland** , umm...Japan...go with Kaneki-"

"Kaneki? From Tokyo ghoul?" Japan asked as he seemed rather saddened by the Name, "I don't like that..from my appearance, i think _**Kuro**_ would suite me better" the japanese affirmed

"Fine! Then...choose that name. I'm not Japanese." Gilbert said as he opened the doors, "and don't even talk to anyone, not a peep! And you will be my guests, meaning you will be introduced to the awesome and kind royals of Every kingdom. Be honored, and not acting high and mighty"

"Sure! Chill!" America said with a bright smile as the joker glared.

"I already know I will regret this"

As the countries continued to roam the White castle and the strange world that they had been sucked into, Spain looked towards a corridor that seemed to spark his interest. he felt pulled towards it, it was a strange feeling. The Spanish man wandered off into the hallway, as he entered a room. the room looked like the meeting room back at home.

" _spain_?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. spain turned around and met the beautiful carmel colored eyes of his italian friend. "where have you been bastard?! everyone has been looking for you!" romano spoke as he looked at the spanish country. "why are you dressed in that getup?!" romano asked as Spain was speechless. he was home?

romano opened the door again, spain noticed it didn't look like the hallway he once saw. "I'll tell belgium and italy that you're here. don't leave bastardo!" romano yelled as the door shut behind him. spain looked around, he was home! the spanish man looked around and noticed it was literally only two days since he had left...how?! the spanish country walked to the door and opened it, only to be pushed back into the Cardverse world...  
He was back In the cardverse world

spain looked around and noticed the same hallway he had been in, the same castle that he had been at. he heard Gilbert's voice. "andres? hey! didn't i say to not leave my sight?" the joker asked as Spain looked back into the room, it looked like a regular room. "hey man? you okay?" gilbert asked as spain nodded slowly

how did he possibly get back into his own world, how the hell did he appear in the carvers one, once more? was it a hallucination ?


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile the royals were at the banquet, and it was exceptional. all the decorations, different colors that mixed perfectly together and looked incredibly beautiful in one room. Peopled seemed to have animals, fairies and pets around. people of different classes spoke together, about different topics like magic to fashion even the latest gossip. but people had stopped chatting when they say The Original Royals at the side of their children. and so the whispering began.

"are those-"  
"no way..its _them_ "  
"they're _awake_?"  
"they're _alive_?"  
"i _remember_ spades-"  
"i _remember_ the diamonds, and oh my the clubs!"  
"the hearts look so-"

all these whispers filled the room as the original royals walk in like proud royals, while their children smiled and looked as happy as ever. finally reunited with their parents. as they made their ways through the crowds that had begun to surround them, henry motioned for the group to sit down at a huge table.  
people were still staring, fascinated by the once slumbering royals that were seen as such a saint and holy symbol to them. alfred and arthur looked at their kids, rather amused.

"you're used to this?" alfred asked his handsome son. henry smiled, amelia laughed

"yeah! henry is known as The perfect prince of spades, eduard is prince charming-" amelia began saying when eduard interrupted,

"and I'm still looking for my beautiful princess" he teased as amelia blushed. arthur raised a brow as he looked at his daughter and prince Eduard of spades.

"a-anyways...umm...Eliza is known as-"

"princess Knight" henry finished. eliza looked at henry with a sly smirk. it seemed those two had something going on. alfred laughed, and leaned towards arthur,

"i think henry may have a girlfriend" the american whispered as Arthur laughed. they were pleased by this, knowing that princess eliza would be an incredibly Queen, but of course they wouldn't know the future of their children, whether they were to be royals or not.

The Banquet proceeded with the royals happily talking, and even ignoring the stares and even whispers or comments but it was a lovely night, until the joker arrived. he arrived with guests. guests who looked attractively dark. Arthur felt his body tense as he gazed at these four guests.

"A-Alfred...i-is that guy...a dark version of _you_?" Arthur asked his husband as the king of spades looked up and met brown eyes, America's fake brown eyes. the joker looked mischievous as ever as he sat down at his rightful seat.

"oh? uncle, who did you bring?" eduard asked as he noticed the strangers, surprisingly he didn't feel uncomfortable, the way his parents did. the joker smiled,

"just some friends, hey..liz could i talk to ya alone?" the joker asked as elizaveta got up, following the joker out. eduard and eliza looked at their father with questioning eyes. Roderich continued to sip his tea, ignoring his children gaze. He trusted Elizaveta, and whatever she had to deal with would be his problems too, soon enough.

the countries felt extremely uncomfortable, not only that but they looked at themselves...just in another world. another version of them. america wanted to freak out over Alfred and Arthur, while spain was surprised to see Romano and himself with a child. Japan seemed the most calmest as he noticed that he and Taiwan had a child in this world. but Austria, he began to looked away from Roderich, noticing that he in this universe gotten married to Hungary and even had two beautiful kids.

the joker returned with a calmer expression on his face as he sat down, the countries began to eat their food, feeling hungrier than ever. as for the royals, they ate calmly, taking their time to savor all the delicious food that they hadn't tasted in 19 years. elizaveta looked rather contradicted as she ate her food, she felt roderichs hand take hers as he squeezed it.

"you okay, _szerelmem_ " ( _my love_ ) roderich asked as elizaveta smiled.

"we will talk about it later, unfortunately...it isn't _just_ my problem" the Clubs Queen spoke as she felt the guests stares on her. "gilbert says they are trustworthy" elizaveta informed her jack as he nodded and smiled a bit.

"so..where do you come from gentlemen? what are your professions?"Roderick asked calmly as America stopped eating, not knowing what the hell to say..

"uh...i-uh-i come from-" america spoke as Gilbert interrupted,

"allen, and Roland come from Spades, Andres comes from Clubs and Kuro comes from hearts" gilbert informed as the countries only went with the jokers lead.

"and...how do you know gilbert?" arthur asked as his eyes were on 'allen' (america). Allen shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked around,

"y-you know! the forest- i kinda tripped and fell- clumsy me, _haha_. umm...yea, and uh- gilbert-the-uh- joker was there and laughed at me... _yeah_...we...became friends afterwards" america lied as the joker wanted to slap himself in the face because America was so stupid, and a terrible liar. the joker sighed heavily.

"yeah i met this idiot when he fell, I on the other hand was just with emma- oh? artie, you haven't seen emma have you?" gilbert asked as Arthur nodded, "she's been with your mom, and brothers a lot. raising their kids too"

"wait what? my brothers have children?" arthur asked as gilbert smiled and nodded,

"scottie actually...looks young, its because of some thing Alice did, oh, i should tell you. you're replicas, or gender benders, they're quite immortal, i mean...its some weird Blood thing...so don't be surprised if they're young" the joker informed when on cue, there appeared Daniel hedervary, anneliesse Edelstein, marie beilschmidt and noah Zwingli. they looked the same, not a wrinkle on their face. "oh, but they can still be killed" the joker informed as Daniel smiled at the sight of elizaveta and roderich. despite their past, he was grateful to her for saving marie and Anneliesse.

"its you!" daniel yelled as he smiled, his face as happy as ever. elizaveta stood up and hugged her hungarian copy. "deck sake! I'm glad to see you! here i thought i would've turned a good century old before i saw you guys again!' daniel spoke as anneliesse greeted roderich with a small curtsy. marie went to go ruffle the joker hair up.

"hey loser" she greeted the joker as he glared. she may have been his replica, but dear lord, she was annoying. but nonetheless like a sister. the prussian girl turned her attention to ludwig and hugged him. "hey west!" she greeted him as ludwig smiled, "I'm so glad you woke up from you beauty sleep!"

noah went to greet both Lily and Basch, while the countries stared. they really knew nothing of this world, why there were gender bender versions of their parallel universe self, or why they were even there.

america stood up, not being able to like being around all that stuff. it made him feel... _lonely_ somehow, to see how happy his parallel universe self was, and he himself didnt have that because in the real world...he was a country and that was his job. war, battles, arguments, politics, new governments, new problems with his people...always a problem. america walked off excusing himself and saying he would go to the bathroom.

as the american continued to walk off...he bumped into a girl. with bright blue eyes, her hair a strawberry reddish color, as she wore a light pink/red dress. hearts? right?

"sorry, excuse me" america said as she stared.

" _allen_?" she asked, her voice having a slight british accent. her once innocent, confused face turned into a wide evil grin, "did you sneak into this world too? oh my god! i have been so bloody alone, and lets not even talk about the last 19 years i was hiding-"

"you've got the wrong guy" america assured as he didn't know this girl, who looked a lot like england/arthur in a way. this girls smile ceased.

"allen? its me. oliver- well... _olivia_ now. did you get amnesia-"

"look, I'm sorry but i don't know you" america reassured as she looked lost. the american continued to walk, to where he thought was the bathroom the he heard her speak once more.

"you're looking for a way back home too? i can help you" olivia said as america stopped walking. he didn't turn around, but he could tell. this person wasn't ordinary. "so you are allen...youre just acting you don't know me. not a bad idea, i think you realized that we were only created to become the replacement of those phony royals right? but when you see them..theyre _beautiful_ , right? when i saw arthur, my heart just knew-"

"get to the point." america spoke, his voice almost rough and mean. this was definitely not like him but...it just came out that way. why? no clue, _yet_.

"we wanna go home, right? but first i want to take Artie with me...or maybe his cute son, I'm just saying. despite he looks like that horrible Alfred, no offense allen. but, i want Artie." olivia said as America laughed.

"and you want my help _why_?" the american asked, intrigued to know more about what this crazy girl had to say.

"because we can both go home, taking back a souvenir. you can take Alfred, and i will take arthur." olivia spoke as America turned around and looked at the girl. he never had met her before, he knew that much, but somehow her words seemed...interesting.

"and how will you even go home?"

"didn't you know? this world has been linked with other parallel worlds, i think its because people of another world entered and thats why the clock sent the original royals to sleep, the imbalance of magic was too strong this time, thats what happened with me when i first entered, it felt... _different_ and _interesting_. i just knew i had a mission to take Arthur, i was created to be his replacement...but when i saw him, i fell in love. oh! allen! our creator would surely be happy to see us go home, and with a prize like them-"

"why...why would you need to take anyone from this world into _yours_?" america asked as olivia smiled,

"to make the story even better, to make our lives _better_!" she assured, america felt his mind fuck up. overwork. what the hell did that even mean?

"wait? a story?"

"you have amnesia, don't you? damn. thats the problem with parallel -world- time- travel, you have to focus on a goal to remain yourself. you and i are part of a story. our creator told us-"

"what? thats crazy talk" america replied. what the hell, stories? really? first it was fan fiction, then a story? what was even real anymore? were they just books? or something?

"I'm serious allen, our story hasn't even been told properly yet! we can make it happen soon-" olivia began saying when she heard footsteps, "bloody hell. okay, well...i will see you around!" she said as she snapped her fingers...and she was gone. The American country looked around confused,

"no...im just seeing things, dude...youre fine, its just stress..." he whispered to himself when Spain walked towards america,

"you okay amigo? it had passed quite the while, and i got worried..you're pale-"

"dude...d-do you think...this world is just a _story_?" america asked as Spain looked at him confused. "i-uh-i just...i don't know...england said it was just a universe from a fan fiction-"

"amigo...i think..you could be right..." spain replied back as Americas eyes widened. no, it couldnt be possible, they were stuck in some story book? how would that even be possible?

* * *

 _ **I'm just fucking with your brains aren't i?**_

 _ **its not intentional, well..it is, but you will understand what I'm talking about soon enough!**_

 _ **~Zelli**_


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was happier than anything to be back, to meet Henry and Amelia, his kids. To feel Alfred again. The Queen of Spades ran his fingers up and down Alfred's bare side, Gazing at his husbands beautiful Form and sleeping face. Arthur could never get enough of Alfred, he loved him so much, that sometimes it could hurt.

" _mmm_... _Artie_ " alfred huskily and sleepily whispered, The american brought his Queen closer. "I love you" The King of spades whispered as he kissed Arthurs forehead. Arthur blushed furiously,

"wanker..."

"say you love me," Alfred asked, His seductive voice making Arthur blush harder.

"i do, I love you, Alfred...I love you, you bloody git" Arthur muttered as Alfred chuckled and Sealed Arthurs lips with a passionate kiss. It was like finally taking a sip of water while one was in the dry and harsh desert. Arthur felt like that kiss had saved his heart and soul. Everything, His entire being belonged to Alfred.

"I love you more, artie." Alfred mumbled against the kiss, Arthur pulled away as he chuckled.

"love, i do believe we love each other equally, or _maybe_ i love you more" Arthur teased, The two romantic love birds in bed, the sun shining through their window. Their naked bodied pressed against each other, after all Last night was the first time they were together after 19years of slumber.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur groaned in annoyance as Alfred laughed.

"Come in!" The king yelled, but hell. That was a bad decision. Because what came next was not just one person but a bloody crowd! Members of Parliament of Spades, Aristocrats, Even some lords and Ladies! It seemed like there would be a damn party in the King and Queens bedroom. Arthur brought the covers high up, as he covered himself. alfred freaked when he saw so many people enter the room, hustling to see their King and Queen. "shit!" Alfred cried out as he wrapped the blanket closer to his lower body. Letting and ladies gaze upon his flawless and careless upper body of their King.

"y-your majesties-" An aristocrat stuttered as his cheeks turned bright red, "s-sorry for the intrusion- w-we...uh- we- uh-"

"dudes, chill!" alfred assured with a kind smile, "just tell me whatcha want and leave, It's fine." Alfred assured with his kindness, The ladies began blushing hard as their eyes basically eye raped their king. a girls nose began to bleed as she gazed at the king, And when arthur peaked from the covers, she lost it! her nose bled and she even fainted!

"Beckyy! you freaking cursed fangirl!" another lady yelled a she grabbed her friend and shyly smiled at the king and Queen, ( _anyone get my SPN reference?)_ "s-sorry your majesty- we- we- uh...bye!" She yelled as she dragged her friend out of the room. Alfred watched with amusement, Apparently the ladies were weak when it came to cute gayness like the Royals of Spades.

"y-your majesty-" The aristocrat began to stutter again, gaining Alfred's attention. The king of Spades smiled.

"dude, Just talk and leave,"

"w-we-uh- c-could we talk later? we surely interrupted a session between you and your queen...y-your highness" the aristocrat blushed hard as his own eyes seemed to betrayed him and his gaze was upon Arthur. The Queen let his upper careless body be shown. alfred narrowed his eyes into a glare. It seemed that even Arthur could make straight people win become gay.

"dude, Don't look at my queen, please. He's taken and he's mines," alfred jealously said as the aristocrat blushed hard.

"n-no..j-just- errr- we can talk later!" he yelled as he ran out the room. Parliament members scoffed and although their cheeks were rosy with blush, they left the room as quickly as they entered. the Chambers doors shut completely as alfred laughed,

"did you see that!" Alfred exclaimed with a laugh, arthur blushed hard.

"you should have bloody told them to leave! they saw us partially naked!"

"that was hilarious though!" Alfred laughed, as he wiped at his brilliant blue gorgeous eyes that Arthur loved, "but i didn't like the way that dude looked at you." Alfred whined, Arthur blushed even harder.

"he was just bloody surprised wasn't like he was looking at me with lust-"

"but you're mines!" Alfred whined as he tackled Arthur into bed, using the covers to get rolled over. Both mens bodies wrapped around each other cozily. arthur felt amazing warm lips on his, his king bestowing upon him a love bite on his neck, sucking and kissing lightly. Arthur let out a moan as he felt Alfreds' hand touch him with a delicate delicious taste.

"a-al...P-please...t-to e-early.." Arthur managed to say, but Alfreds' touched mad this body inflame with passion. "alfred!' Arthur whined/yelled. alfred chuckled.

"Artie it's never too early," he huskily spoke, Arthur moaned loudly when Alfred got off of him. "but you're right artie! time to take a nice shower and-"

"you wanker! you don't bloody leave me in need!" Arthur scolded as he brought Alfred onto of him, wrapping him into a tight embrace, not letting the king go. "you don't leave a Queen unsatisfied unless you want war," Arthur teased as he kissed Alfreds neck, Alfred groaned in pleasure. "mmhmm, alfred, you want me-"

"d-dude...W-when did you-ahh" Alfred began to say when he felt One of arthurs hands touch a very delicate area. "a-artie! s-stop"

Arthur topped Alfred, "you don't leave a Queen unpleased" Arthur repeated as he trailed kisses down alfreds body, causing the King to arch his back, Every touch of his Queen was like losing himself into utter temptation and into a sexual abyss that was thrilling and ecstatic. "tell me you love me, that you want me" Arthur whispered as his kissed were getting slower, more sensual and lower. Alfred bit his lip, He was king for god sake! he had to be in control!

"a-artie-"

" _tell me_." Arthur ordered, Alfred felt it was a turn on when Arthur got dominant but hell, when he was needy and demanding it was even hotter. Depending the situation of course. The brit stopped his kisses, "fine, wanker. I will go take a shower and you stay here and try to _please_ yourself" Arthur scolded.

Alfred groaned in frustration, He was left sexually frustrated. Arthur didn't turn back as he went into the bathroom. Alfred watched with regret as his Naked queen left him to go take a shower. The King of Spades felt his entire being scold him for not Doing as Arthur said but alfred had to, besides...The two couldn't love each other all day no matter how much they really wanted to keep going. They had responsibilities and jobs.

"artie! that water better be hot!" Alfred yelled, he heard the shower start, "I'm coming in!" The king yelled, as he smirked. His Queen would see who could tease who.

america woke up to his phone turned off, completely dead. 'oh yea, I'm not home...where am i?' America thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. His Blue eyes met Gilberts Red. The joker was upside down in the air as he gazed at the American Country sleep.

" _DUDE_!" america yelled in fear as he fell out of bed. "shit! What the hell! Watching someone sleep ain't cool!" The Country yelled, Gilbert laughed as he settled onto the ground.

"I actually just got here, By the way...I should probably introduce you to my partner. Peter!" The joker yelled out into the air when a Boy- well...Guy, entered the room. He had opened the door.

"oh hey dude! Well, america? Right? This is the other awesome joker...Well Half joker actually-"

"Joker?" America asked, Gilbert smiled. as Peter, The boy who looked like an older version of Sealand. peter gazed at america, "sealand?" America asked, "dude...You cant be that big! you're a micro nation!" America informed as the half joker raised a brow.

"he's from a different world," Gilbert informed, Peter nodded.

"nice to meet you too twat" Peter replied with a laugh. "I kinda knew he was from a different world...But you didn't tell me i would also have to take care of them." Peter told Gilbert. The joker smiled innocently

"its called _get-to-know-you-time_! it's awesome ain't it!" The prussian exclaimed with a laugh, Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Gilbert, Have you taken the potion?" America raised a brow. Gilbert didn't reply. The british boy glared. "take it. you know you cant keep being a joker if you don't drink it-"

"what are you talking about dudes?" America asked, Gilbert glared at the brit.

"nothi-"

"might as well tell you twat" Peter spoke, his blue eyes gazing at the American country. "Gilbert and I aren't jokers anymore, jokers are- _were_...Magical creatures who could see the future and interfere with royals lives whenever because we could decided whether we wanted their fates to be good or bad. We mostly do good. Now, As i bloody said, you twat. We aren't jokers which makes us humans. But when the curse was lifted from us...Turns out..I stayed half joker by nature. Gilbert turned completely human so he takes a potion that allows him to stay a joker. "

"so its like medicine? just...to keep magic?" America asked, peter nodded.

"yup. but lately this git, thinks he doesn't bloody need it. Gilbert, take it."

"im fine! i have been well-"

"you're getting bloody weaker." Peter stated with a harsh tone. "I'm gonna tell Emma and The Clock-"

"dont!" the joker yelled, his red eyes begging and pleading. "i-uh- I'm fine...i will awesomely take it later." gilbert assured. America raised a brow.

"dudes..I think sea-i mean peter is right about your medicine thingy majigy" America replied, Gilbert laughed,

"I remember! that reminds the awesome me. i need to give you guys a thing so you can keep hiding your identities until i can tell the Royals about you guys" Gilbert informed as he snapped his fingers and In america's palm there was a small necklace with powder inside of it. It reminded america of the special fairy dust Fairies used in 'tinker bell' movies. "the dust should help ya keep your false identities for about an entire day...or so, At max, 16 hours. Then, _PSH_! its over, so you have to sprinkle it over you." Gilbert informed.

"so...its kinda like tinker bell?"

"tinker what?" Peter asked, America sighed. He remembered these guys didn't have technology.

"nothing dudes," the american sighed, "so what happens if the dust wears off? Do i get in trouble? i don't know get arrested?"

"ha! that would be awesomely funny, but no. You look like King alfred of Spades...So you could get kidnapped...killed, hurt, umm...but i don't think so cause people love spades. So who knows" Gilbert shrugged. Peter sighed.

"i'm going now, i have to go see Erland and Wendy"

"who?" America asked, peter sighed.

"put your bloody dust on and come with me, besides..i need to find you a place now that Everythings gonna go back to the old days after today." The Half joker informed but America didn't understand. He didn't understand the references or the history. He would ask for a history book later when he could...

As America/Allen. With his false identity. walked through the White castle corridors, He met Arthur. "iggy?" America asked, but he caught himself. He had forgotten he wasn't in his world. "err-"

"excuse me?" Arthur asked, America gazed upon the brit with interest. The brit was dressed in all blue, A blue jacket over a Dark blue button up shirt, and blue pants with dark knee high boots.

"s-sorry...confusion" America assured as he looked away, but his eyes kept gazing up at the brit. "y-youre-"

"The Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland. pleasure to meet you, I'm his husband, Alfred F. Jones, King of spades." Alfred interrupted as he came out of a room, America gazed upon his parallel world self. Noticing The Cardverse American seemed very gleeful and very kingly."didnt we meet you last night at the banquet? Dude, you are...damn sorry man, i forget names" the american king said,

"err- i-uh- I'm ame- i mean _allen_...Allen America" America managed to say, but his introduction had gained a confused look from the two Spades royals. "sorry dudes, its just i never thought i would meet..."

"haha! don't worry dude! its cool, we just got back from a slumbering Spell" Alfred informed. "hey! i like you, tell me about yourself. What kingdom are you from? I see you're from spades" Alfred commented as he gazed at america's attire.

America looked at his clothes.

"err...y-yeah" But before America could continue, His name was called out.

"ame-allen!" Peter yelled out of breath. "git! i thought i told you to bloody wait for me at the gardens! not here!" The half joker said as he smiled kindly at the royals "sorry, he's pretty new-"

"new?" Arthur asked, "from what kingdom was he from?" Arthur asked, Peter smiled awkwardly as he was trying to develop a perfect lie, but when Spain, austria and japan appeared...It was harder to lie.

"amigo!" Spain yelled from down the hall. America turned to look at the Spanish man.

"spa-i mean-Andres!" America said out loud as Spain looked at him confused but then realized what they were suppose to do. "Roland! Kuro!"

Peter looked between the countries and the spades royals. "err...They are all new! ya know. Exchange programs of Kingdoms! i heard amelia and Henry worked to do that, just to make the society more diverse!" peter lied, as he smiled. Arthurs eyes widened.

"really? Henry and Amelia partook in that?! thats bloody brilliant! don't you think so Alfred, love ?" Arthur asked, Alfred smiled.

"course i do! That reminds me, we should probably get to Breakfast, Im sure we have a lot to talk with our kids" Alfred said, as America felt his eyes widen. He had kids with Arthur in this world?! The american let his mouth drop open, Spain shut it.

"amigo-"

"see ya dudes! hope to see ya guys soon!" Alfred kindly said as he took Arthur by his hand and begun to take the queen to the Dining area. america watched as the two left. Peter sighed in relief.

"i thought i told you-"

"i have kids with england?!" America yelled in shock, Spain laughed hard. Peter sighed.

"im gonna have to teach you guys history." The half joker informed as he began to lead the countries to a separate room in the castle.

 **~later~**

America's head was hurting after that long history lesson. God, it was terrible. So hard to understand if you didn't pay attention to the entire story. Yes, it was a fascinating story with Love and heroism and death and revival even some bits of desperate cliffhangers but hell, it was still a roller coaster of emotions. It sounded like a chaotic Story.

"pss!" Spain whispered, "i think this _IS_ a story, amigo!" Spain informed. America rubbed his templed as he sipped his orange juice, Thank God, peter had given them food. Or the American would be dying of stress and hunger.

"Twats! listen!" Peter scolded, "As i've said, The Prince's and Princesses are supposedly possible candidates for the crown in the next generation of Cardverse royals-"

"okay! Yo! Teach!" America yelled as he raised a hand. "but..why do we need to know this? why does this affect us?"

"because you twats, came into this bloody world and unbalanced the magic. Two of one person cannot exist in this world. It's just a rule. And!" Peter commented as he walked towards America and Pointed at his forehead, "you twats have unbalanced it. So bloody learn this. Because i would never forgive you if one of The original royals were to disappear."

"damn! so overprotective about them?! i mean, you literally told us how Arthur was revived twice! how the hell do you _not_ die?!" America exclaimed. "and how will we even try to kill-"

"twats. I don't know. Im only half joker and i cant see more than a couple days of the future, and only certain vision" Peter informed as he sighed heavily, "look...guys, I am trying to help you but if you guys don't cooperate i can't help you get home somehow."

"question! _señorito_ , little sir." Spain said as he raised his hand, peter picked on the spanish man. "so, Where are we gonna stay?" Spain asked,

"good question, spain-i mean- andres" Peter replied, "i don't really know right now, i mean, clearly you all are from different kingdoms as said by your clothes. I will have to work some things out...i guess i will have to talk with Emma about this" Peter spoke, as he thought of it.

"i bloody got it! Emma will convince Arthur to accept you all In Spades!"

"So how do we get home, Peter-san?" japan/kuro asked. Peter bit his lip.

"im not sure yet...We couldn't even find the portal that brought you in, so we are stuck"

"Well shit" America replied, "yo! austria! give your opinion" The american country yelled out. Roland/austria sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"im not sure either" austria/roland admitted. "I mean, if you properly think of it...We don't have a phone to call anyone, and we certainly don't know how things work here. i say we just do as sir peter Says, and we get by safely." Austria said as america sighed and relaxed on his chair.

"Dudes...Ya got a point. But i don't know if we can keep away from the original royals"

"well...don't let them know who you are." Peter informed, "i guess we will work things out as time keeps going on" The british guy replied as he stretched. "well! it's late afternoon and I've explained mostly everything. you guys can roam around but come back by 7pm. I will have to take you to spades"

All the countries sighed in relief and even happiness to be excused from 'classes' it had been years since America had even been to school. He always disliked the place cause of the crappy drama but other than that. School was pretty chill.

"get back here by 7. If you don't i swear i will curse you"

"can you?" Austria asked, Peter smiled,

"kinda" he shyly replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma!" Arthur greeted as he sipped his afternoon tea, The fairy smiled as she spelled on Arthurs shoulder. "its been too bloody long, and you haven't aged a bit!"

"Hi Arthur!" Emma greeted with a smile as Arthur offered her a crumb of scone which to her was the perfect size to eat. "Have you caught up with your kids?" She asked with a smile, Arthur smiled happily. he was a proud father. After most of today, he had learnt that His kids were beyond perfect! they were exceptionally ultra duper Perfect. skilled in so many things but they were rather shy in certain things.

"i have! and i never would have thought Henry and Amelia were so perfect-"

"have...you talked to your brothers?" emma asked quietly as she ate the crumb of scone. "i should probably update you on some things.."

"emma?"

"your mom is still alive, and she's rather quite the skilled woman. Your Brothers, now...i should explain why they are so young-"

"emma?"

The fairy smiled nervously. "dylan and cole were given a potion by the clock as a gift for taking care of the kids while she was ill after she created them all. Scott though, Remember Alice? yeah, she was created by the colorless King so she's got a type of immortality in her blood, she and scott are married, and she shared her life with his. Now, I should tell you about their kids-"

"my brothers have kids? i thought those gits would never get bloody married!" Arthur exclaimed as Emma laughed.

"cole had irish twins, Caleb and Cally. Dylan had a wife, yes, but she never could have kids so they adopted Jett kirkland and Wendy kirkland. Jett actually works in Diamonds as an excellent cook and animals expert. Wendy works as a knight. Scott only has his son allistor,"

"when you said...Dyland HAD a wife..did she-"

"-passed away after she got gravely sick from a miscarriage, but that was after she had adopted jett and wendy." Emma replied, arthur felt sad. "oh arthur, you shouldn't get sad, it wasn't your fault you weren't there"

"i just- i would have wished all that. To see my brothers be happy..."

"but they are happy! Cole's wife is a feisty woman, she's amazing in the kitchen. I think her name is...Darla?" emma muttered trying to recall names and faces. "darla! thats it! he met her in hearts after the war and they married and had kids."

"thats bloody brilliant! I'm going to have to visit-" arthur began to say when Emma shook her head.

"i saw...a glimpse of the future, and i don't think you should. Arthur, I'm serious."

"wait? what? emma? what do you mean- are we in trouble again?" Arthur asked her but the little fairy bit her lip, keeping her mouth shut. "emma! you have to tell me, i mean-"

Emma looked hesitant to speak, "Arthur promise me something...If...Trouble arises do not and absolutely _DO NOT_ handle it yourself, let someone else handle it. If trouble arises about new strange friends...Don't handle it yourself. Let someone handle it, i am warning you Arthur"

"emma what the bloody hell does that even mea-" Arthur asked but she sighed heavily as she flew off him

"arthur, i cant tell you, and i shouldn't have. But the joker no longer can help you" She warned, Arthur raised a brow. "you don't remember do you?" she asked him as Arthur was confused.

"what?" Arthur asked but before emma could answer, she disappeared...Leaving the precious Queen of spades with questions. Arthur sighed heavily when he turned back and met...Four people. The same stranger who had known 'allen'

"Oh, hello!" arthur greeted kindly. "would you all like tea?" He asked the group of countries. Arthur found himself staring at 'allen' more. The dude seemed familiar, very familiar but Arthur was sure he had never seen 'allen' before. the queen of Spades hadn't realized that he befriended stranger the way emma had told it.

"claro que si!" andres/spain Said as he walked over with a friendly smile.

* * *

 **~later~**

 **6:45 pm**

"so you're telling me, you guys are just friends of different places but you guys have been together for a long time?" Arthur asked as The group nodded, "wow! so what place do you like the best?" Arthur asked, As the countries laughed and smiled.

"well...i like my own place" America admitted. Spain rolled his eyes, "what! I'm just saying liberty and freedom-"

"cough! cough!" austria said with a scoff as America realized he was getting ahead of himself. "i really like...Franc-i mean- king Francis's place. He has excellent wine and beautiful taste in art, but in that case i also like Ita-" austria began to say when America kicked him under the table. "oh! i mean- Hearts? yes, hearts. Thats where Jack Feleciano is in...the jack is excellent in Arts" Austria/roland admitted. The Austrian felt a bit embarrassed at his almost confession about his own world.

Spain laughed, "I like Hearts as well! I really think their Second Ace, uh- Romano is very nice"

Arthur chuckled. "you guys are truly some exchange students" the countries laughed nervously. "and you Kuro?" Arthur asked kindly.

"i like Spades for its Security, But i like Hearts for its sakura trees" The japanese country admitted. "Arthur-sama, shouldn't you be going back to your duties?ka?" Japan asked, arthur checked his watch.

"crap! bloody hell! its 6:55! bloody hell, I promised the Queen we would arrange treaties. Well, the talk was lovely but i must go." Arthur dismissed himself. The countries nodded and smile,d when suddenly... Spain remembered

"should we also..be leaving?" Spain asked, As Every countries eyes widened.

"shit! run!" America yelled as the countries began to rush into the castle, running for the room that Peter had cited them to...

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew_ the exchange students. There was just this vibe that he felt that made Arthur trust the friendly strangers. The Queen of Spades walked to the meeting room where The Queens were at. He opened the doors to meet Each Queen talking to their children, Amelia sat talking with Prince Eduard of Clubs. Arthur made his way to his daughter slowly, trying to listen to the conversation.

"I do think your skills in horse back riding are the best i have seen" Eduard commented with a charming smile, clearly just like Roderich's charming smile. Eduard's brown hair accompanied with green eyes entranced amelia as she continued to smile shyly. "im serious Amy! you're amazing!"

"i don't think so, i mean..not as much as you," The princess of Spades shyly spoke, her aqua colored eyes with parts of Blue shined with care as she gazed at the prince of clubs. "i mean you can play instruments and you have a lovely voice." at her comment Eduard blushed,

"w-well...i _could_...perhaps play something for you sometime? Yea?" the prince asked with a shy smile, Amelia blushed. Arthur coughed loudly.

" _young sir._ " Arthur sternly said in a fatherly voice as Eduard turned to look at the british queen of Spades with a smile, not afraid of him.

"your majesty! i was just speaking to your lovely daughter amelia! please excuse me!"Eduard quickly said as he rushed towards his mother, Elizaveta Hedervary. The hungarian woman laughed as he told her something. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek as she let him go. The only one of her children staying, being Princess Eliza Of Clubs.

Arthur glared at the austro-hungarian young prince as he left the room. elizveta laughed.

"oh arthur! he wont hurt her!" the queen of clubs assured, Arthur glared. " If he ever did, trust me, i would teach Eduard a lesson. That boy shouldn't treat girls badly. i have told him. And thank Goodness Gilbert has raised them to be absolutely wonderful!" elxzaveta said as he petted her daughter. She looked exactly like Elizaveta except her eyes, instead eliza had the Violet eyes of her father.

"arthur! let me introduce you to my daughter, Eliza, you can call her Lizzie. She and henry are very great friends" The hungarian woman commented with a wink. Arthur realized what Elizaveta was saying...'couple'

"oh! Pleasure to meet you, dear. Im sure you're a most wonderful young lady" Arthur greeted as he smiled at the princess. "Henry and you would be absolutely precious!" arthur teased as the princess of clubs blushed heavily.

"w-we are not like that!" she insisted with blushing red cheeks. "Henry is annoying and-uh—h-he's uh-" eliza couldn't think of flaws. "hes a busy person!" the princess insisted, she she looked away.

Arthur chuckled. he turned to look at his daughter amelia looked a bit down after eduard left. "you like that boy?" arthur asked, amelia blushed.

"course not! he's an annoying dude, and-err...h-he's.." arthur chuckled. his little princess had a crush.

"all men are annoying, actually your father is annoying" Arthur admitted with a sly smile, "but i love alfred alot. he's annoying and quite the sarcastic arse but nonetheless i love him" arthur said as his daughter smiled.

"so you and Dad have differences?"

"oh yes, big ones. Like our accents, Tea vs. coffee. he likes to be sarcastic and I like to be punctual. he's like a big adorable dog and I'm like a classy delicate cat. Trust me, we are opposites attracted to each other," Arthur informed his daughter as he smiled. She could see how much Arthur loved Alfred.

"Thats awesome papa!" She squealed with a fangirl feeling.

"anyways! lets bloody start this treaty meeting" Arthur announced as immediately the queens settled down and began to get straight to business.

* * *

 **I've written more chapters...I'm spoiling you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Arthur didn't want to get out of bed. The people were literally like paparazzi's they wanted pictures, especially with that faster camera being created. It was easier for them to take pictures before you knew it. Arthur groaned loudly as he saw the sunshine through the open windows. The british queen felt around the bed to feel for his love.

"alfred?" arthur asked sleepily as he saw no-one besides him. the brit got out of bed, topless.

"alfred? love?" Arthur asked as he walked around the huge guest bedroom.

"Yao, what do you mean Parliament doesn't want us to come back yet" Alfred asked in a hushed voice in another room. Arthur walked slowly as He listened.

"they say-aru, that they are used to the way the clock-aru works, " Yao informed. "They also say that If they don't get the intruders of the other world, we could be in danger-aru"

"those fucking idiots. They think they rule because we haven't been around for almost two decades. Damn assholes."

"Your Majesty-aru. I think we should negotiate-"

"we tried, _you tried_! if they wont listen we take back our kingdom. We are the legit rulers. not them." alfred growled, as he glared at the air. Yao sighed,

"What about Arthur-aru? i don't think he would like to be forceful-aru" Yao informed as alfred was quiet for seconds.

"...They want intruders right? let's tell them, the clock returned them to their world or something. dude, make shit up! if we don't have our kingdom back then we will be laughing stocks! i wont do that to Arthur or Henry and Amelia. Im The King for Deck Sake"

"i know-aru. But who will we even use as subjects to 'act'-aru as though they are the 'intruders'-aru, they are looking for?" Yao asked in a quick hushed tone. Alfred sighed heavily

"oh! Arthur was talking about some exchange students! Let's offer them a deal! A home in our castle walls, i mean...They are exchange students meaning that they wanna know more about kingdoms. so we just make a deal and done! parliament sees them, and you negotiate that they don't know who we are and couldn't be threats to us" Alfred insisted, Yao thought about it. It seemed to make perfect sense.

"and what if parliament-aru wants to torture them-aru?" yao asked, alfred sighed heavily as he ran fingers through his hair. He was frustrated. Arthur could feel his heart beat faster,

"Well we bail them. Heck. i don't know, dude. just know that those exchange students must be protected. Kings orders. Anyone touches them and they have the wrath of A king and Queen and Jack"

"aru-sure about Arthur-aru accepting this?" Yao asked, Alfred nodded.

"im sure Arthur would accept. He wants to go home as much as we both do." alfred replied. The jack of Spades nodded as he slightly bowed. Alfred sighed heavily, watching the jack leave. Arthur went to sit back in bed, awaiting Alfred to return.

alfred walk back into the room when he met Arthurs gaze.

"how much did you hear?" Alfred asked, Arthur bit his lip.

"were you going to tell me everything?" Arthur asked his king, alfred sighed.

"yes. I was. You know we trust each other, babe."

"well you should have bloody woken me up when yao got here!" Arthur hissed angrily. alfred sighed.

"babe, calm down-"

"what are you gonna offer the exchange students? i mean, they are pretty cool, so i need to know they don't get hurt." Arthur stated, alfred sat besides Arthur in the bed.

"well...I was thinking a place in the castle, they can hang out with us and the rest of the royals, umm... and they would be protected. So, its a benefit."

"i don't even bloody know who the intruders are or were...the clock didn't even talk to us when we returned from our sleep" Arthur commented as Alfred sighed and laid back in bed. "i guess she's keeping something from us, and besides..i haven't seen Gilbert either."

"Well, dude, i don't know. But this is the only way we can get our home back. We make someone pass as Intruders."

"fine, i will ask the exchange students to accept our offer." Arthur mumbled. "it feels wrong to use innocent people for selfish things...but you're right Al. This is for a good reason" arthur replied as he smiled at his king. "just pray to The clock they don't get hurt"

"or people will get hurt" alfred finished. "i know you can be extremely protective, babe"

"i can be. And these are innocents I'm willing to protect." Arthur replied.

* * *

America had been pretty much okay with this whole parallel world thing, it wasn't that bad. The view of the place was beautiful and if his phone could work it would be ten times better.

"Japan, cmon dude! please! try and fix it! you're super smart and i just- i need to get on instagram and twitter!" the american whined.

Japan looked at the phone, inspecting it from head to toe, and such things. "it just needs to charge America-san"

"but i don't have a charger!" America whined,

"i do!" Spain said as he took out a cord from his old pants that hung upon a chair. "its funny amigos because i have my charger but not my phone" Spain informed as he handed the charger over to America. The american's eyes shined with hope,

"where can i connect it?!" America cheerfully asked when he realized, there were not plugs. "crap! i swear. Japan! do somethiiingg!" America whined again. Japan thought for s few seconds.

"if there is magic..." He began to say, "then there can exist pokémon...Meaning, america-san we just need to find a pikachu" Japan informed as he looked determined. Clearly his nerdy side being obvious. America laughed hard as he wiped tears from his eyes, Holding his glasses in his free hand.

"d-dude! that has been _THE_ most hilarious thing i have heard!" America insisted as he laughed hard.

"He has a point" Austria interrupted, the country had been quietly listening to his fellow comrades conversation and had finally thought of something. "Japan is right, course not about the pikachu. This is no Pokémon world, unfortunately, but if there is magic there should be electric type magic, right?" Austria asked, The countries seemed to pop with ideas.

"we can ask Peter for magic!" America insisted, a hopeful smile upon his lips. "dudes! thats it! lets go find peter!" and with those words...The countries left on their mission.

It hadn't even passed a good fifteen minutes when The countries topped themselves with the Queens of The four card Kingdoms. America was extremely surprised to even see the Queens. they all clearly were from different places but great friends.

"Queen Arthur." austria/roland Greeted kindly as he bowed. The rest of the countries followed his lead, But Austria's eyes settled on Elizaveta. The Queen that looked most like Hungary. The four queens smiled as Arthur kindly let his subjects rise.

"Well hello there!" Arthur greeted kindly, "Liz, Lily, kiku, please meet the exchange students i had been so much telling you about" Arthur introduced as the Queens Looked at the 2p version of the countries with kindness and curiosity.

"So you're the exchange students Arthur has been ranting about!" Liz spoke with a delightful tone, Austria wanted to take the Queen and hug her tight for he missed hungary dearly. "Allen, Kuro, Andres and Roland! Pleasure to meet you all, I am Queen Elizaveta Hedervary of Clubs," she introduced herself with a sly curtsy.

"I am Lily Zwingli, Queen of Diamonds, pleased to meet you" Lily calmly spoke, her green eyes shined like emeralds, and the countries noticed the marks upon the Queens.

"Honda Kiku, desu" Kiku spoke in japanese as he bowed politely. "Queen of Hearts"

"A dude as queen?" America whispered to Spain, As the spanish man shrugged. "Guess its normal?"

"We were wondering...your majesties" austria spoke, his words smooth and velvety laced with comfort and kindness. "If you could tell us where we could Get electricity.."

"electricity?" Liz asked a she wondered, "oh! i know! Spades definitely have electricity, don't you Arthur?" The Queen of clubs asked the Spades Queen. Arthur nodded, "Why do you need electricity?"

"to..See if a-uh invention thing works..." America lied,

"Oh, thats nice, may we see it?" Lily asked, America fidgeted to respond. "I guess n-"

"No! its okay!" America replied quickly, "j-just...It looks weird and its a thing...You may not understand" The american assured, The Queens looked at him with curiosity. "its a thing we called...Cellphone."america said as he took out his iphone. The Queens were awed by the small thing.

"what does it do?" Queen Kiku asked.

"w-well...we wanna see what it does..." America continued lying. Arthur took the iPhone and saw it had a cord like thing. Reminding him of umbilical cords the way they taught it in books. "could you perhaps like...charge it?"

Arthur held the strange item in his hand as he breathed in slowly and Closed his eyes. His mark on his neck lit up and Soon his eyes opened showing the bright illuminating emeralds of his eyes shining with brilliance. The countries were astounded by the sight, Electricity shocked the cellphone as it came back to life. America grabbed the iPhone and cheered as he began to get signal and even a shit ton of text messages and mixed calls, as well a voicemails and so many notifications.

"why is it ringing?" lily asked as the phone rung, The contact being England and a picture of him drinking to appeared. "is that-" She began to say noticing the picture when america/allen covered the phones pic as he answered.

"iggy! whats up?" america asked as he rushed out of the place, "sorry! guys! we have to go and find peter- uh-yeah! right guys?" America asked the rest of the countries as they all rushed out of there before The queens could further question the 'invention'

america and the rest of the countries hid in a room,

* * *

 ** _*call*_**

"I have been trying to talk to you for bloody days! the last time we spoke you talk about parallel worlds-" England began to say as America stopped the british from ranting.

"Iggy, i need you to send me a link to that Fanfiction, _STAT_. As well as tell The countries about our situation about parallel worlds. And do some magic crap so we can get back because We don't know how to get back and dude As much as i love the healthy food, there are no McDonalds!" America whined as England began to laugh through the phone. "iggy?"

"you twat! i would have thought you were in trouble but you want to bloody come back for a McDonalds? You're hopeless America."

"Im a hopeless romantic, but Cmon Iggy, help us out man, We wanna get home."

"K, let me send you the link... _done_." England said when America heard a ' _ding_ ' The american smiled.

"Thanks dude"

"America...How did you charge the phone?""

"I asked Arthur, the you from this world, to charge it. Dude, Im barely getting used to all the magical stuff here. I just don't want them to know that it was Us that basically sent them to sleep for almost two decades"

"Yeah...I have been reading."

" _wait what_?" America asked as the dots were connecting. "This is _actually_ a story?"

"yeah, The Writer hasn't been updating regularly for personal reason but...from what I know, they're pretty normal. I did a background check and all. By the way, America.." England said, his voice softer than usual. "You're in the story, Meaning this writer person either has great creativity or is a bloody God. But who knows"

"dude..."

"Read the latest chapter, i think today they will update."

"Iggy this scares me"

"Same here America. But i cant bloody do anything about it. France is bloody worried and i'm worried. Actually we are all worried for you four." england informed as America Sighed.

"I miss you guys too" there was a small silence on the line.

"..say that again.."

"I...m-miss...you know what! I wont say it again." America felt his cheeks get red as he could feel England smiling through the phone. "You wanker, Go make tea and tell the countries we are fine. That if they want to know how we are doing, to read that stupid fanfiction."

"You bloody wanker," England muttered with a smile, America blushed.

"Only yours, just kidding dude" America teased back as England chuckled.

"You're bloody lucky you're in a different world or i would've have throttled you"

"You would have been riding me all night iggy" america replied with a husky teasing voice, England was speechless. "Im kidding dude"

"America. Fuck off, you condescending twat"

"thats my Iggy" America replied with a smile, as he heard another ' _ding_ ' The American checked his phone,

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_

it said on the Fanfiction...shit was getting freaky.

"It updated.." England Muttered on the phone...Fanfiction or not, things were getting more complicated.

* * *

 ***smiles and winks* I'm breaking walls! Someone pay to keep the walls, just kidding, let the bloody walls fall!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, i may update every wednesday? I haven't really decided, but anyways, Here you go Lads and Lassies, Tis a great day today.**

 **Au revoir, mis amores!**


	9. Chapter 9

America had read the first and the few chapters of the second book of the fanfiction, actually, he had even done _extra_ research until his phone had died. Of course he didn't just waste the battery himself, but had let Spain, Austria and Japan call anyone they wished to tell them they were safe and alert them about this fanfiction.

"Hungary said she had read the fan fiction in her spare time...Oh God, That's embarassing" Austria admitted as He had read the fan fiction as well, America had read it out loud. They had finished the entire first book in 2 hours. Spain sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his brunette hair, currently not using the Fairy Dust Facade.

"Amigos...This writer is a genius or just a God, Please, Writer person take us out!" Spain yelled out into the heavens as if asking a God to listen. "You know what amigos, I think The Writer wants us to figure out how to get out, or maybe...i don't know...do something about the situation? I mean, if a God places you somewhere, shouldn't it be a sign that says ' _help the person or situation out_ '?" spain asked as he though back to Catholic lessons in his earlier days. "course..I'm only thinking this cause I'm Catholic, amigos"

The countries stayed quiet, when there was knock at the door. The countries rushed to get their Dust and sprinkle it over themselves as they turned into their Fake Self. "c-come in!" america yelled out as the door opened and in entered Arthur and His eldest son, Henry.

"Good afternoon, I came here to discuss a deal with you all." Arthur informed as The countries were seated down perfectly normal. As if they hadn't rushed or thrown down things to get their Dust.

"Oh?" America asked as Arthur smiled kindly,

"We...have a proposal and a deal"

* * *

 **~An hour later~**

"so we have a deal?" Arthur asked as he looked ate four countries in front of him. Prince Henry ran his fingers through his hair, calmly taking his time. He looked so much like Alfred yet his eyes were obviously Arthurs. And his brows were thick but not as thick as Arthurs. Actually The Prince of Spades was More or less the perfect mix between the American and the Brit.

"Yeah, dudes, we have a deal." America replied, As all of them had agreed to accept the proposal of being the intruders, (eventhough they were THE intruders) and To risk being Tortured by parliament but with the safety of The Royals of Spades, the countries would be more or less safe.

"Well thats brilliant!" Henry said with semi british accent, "you dudes are extremely helpful" He said in a semi american accent. The Prince truly was the perfect mix.

"Well thank you, We leave tonight. Tomorrow morning you shall meet Parliament as well as My family, oh and alfreds Family" Arthur informed as The Countries slowly nodded. They had just accepted and thrown themselves into the situation they didn't want.

To be Close to the Original Royals.

The night hours arrived as The countries readied their things, and made sure they had their Fairy Dust. Peter entered the room slowly,

"You guys have to be careful okay?" The half joker warned.

"Why? Where's Gilberto?" spain asked as he had been missing the Prussian lately. "Where is he?" Peter looked a bit concerned but didn't answer. seemed like her were hiding something.

"I will only Warn you for what may come" Peter began to say, "Parliament will not want you, actually they don't want The Originals back because Spades wants to get away from the monarchy just because of some idiotic Nobles, But you guys are bloody smarter than that, so i need you all to bloody _think_. Help Arthur and alfred out, Get them back onto the Throne because If not Spades will be corrupt."

"But isn't spades the most secure and powerful Kingdom except for Clubs?" America asked as Peter furrowed his brows.

"Its been almost two decades without Proper rules, And they only had The Clock but now that she's gone...They won't accept the original Royals easily, So you guys will help Them out." Peter said as The countries could hear a desperation in his words. "Rebellions may come out of this, and you guys will be put on the lines."

"is this like a prophecy or a vision of the future?" Austria asked as he fixed his glasses. Peter nodded,

"I am half joker,"

"where is Gilbert?" spain continued to insist, Peter said nothing. The young British boy left the room as he left the countries to continue pack before they would leave that night.

The countries were ready to leave that night, and Alfred, Arthur and their kids as well as The Jack and His child were ready to depart to Spades. They arrived in record time, an hour on carriage. The ride wasn't as bumpy as America would have imagined it to be, since he still thought of the technology to be medieval time.

The Spades castle was huge, gorgeous, and as pristine and beautiful as ever. It's grey stones had a brilliance to it that was a bit majestic, the widows were tainted blue with figures and symbols of spades as well as the colors. The double doors opened as The countries were met with a huge deep blue long carpet, greeting the royals back home. servants dressed in Blue, Silver and Black greeted them. America felt lavished by this all, This was too Royal for his taste.

"Welcome home, your majesties" a servant, a butler dressed in Black pants and a dark blue tux greeted. "Parliament expects you"

"Thank you John" King Alfred replied, the butler was an old man, Around 40 or 50, but back in his day, he was as old as Alfred. "By the way dude...I missed ya" Alfred said with a smile as he brought the butler into a tight embrace. The butler, John laughed as he hugged his Majesty back.

"Course ya did, look at you still young as ever, while I'm here aging "

"But ya look good dude! you're making those white hairs look great!" Alfred complimented with a smile as The butler laughed, the servants seemed surprised by the treatment. "why is everyone looking at us weird?" Alfred asked John as the Butler sighed.

"Ever since you guys left, Parliament has been...how would i say...a bitch?" He said quietly as alfred nodded, "The head of Parliament, his name is Cordel Maximilius, He is in charge of the Kingdom..."

"Well I'm here to take my throne back" Alfred informed with a confident smile, John smiled back.

"Go on and get that throne back, and do not worry. Most servants still believe in you and the monarchy"

"Great, cause ima need all the help possible" Alfred informed as he was ready to meet this Cordel bastard that wanted to rule his kingdom.

The King had to play his cards right to gain his Kingdom Back.

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_


	10. Chapter 10

**"I'm Taking back the Crown" ~P!ATD**

* * *

The Parliament room was full, filled with lords and ladies, even the servants were anxiously watching from the shadows of the rom. Awaiting their Royals to return home or forever be rejected from their own kingdom.

Alfred, Arthur and their two children, Henry and Amelia walked in with such pride and confidence that it seemed to shine with such flawless perfection. Behind the Brit-American family entered the Wangs, The Jacks of Spades. Yao Wang entered walking with a pride and such sinful Perfection that it was flawless and even seemed to give a slight for to see how attractive the Jack was. Besides him, His daughter, Chun-yan Walked in with as much radiance as her father, but the countries! Oh! The Countries, they were hesitant as they walked in. America felt lavished, Too royal for his taste. He felt watched and it made him anxious but Spain, Austria and Japan seemed usual to the stares.

"America-san. Their stares only make you realize that you're alive" Japan advised as America took a deep breath and entered, People looked at the 2p! Trio as if they were the most strangest jewel that came to spades. Yes, They had gained the attention, I mean, they were attractive whether in 2p form or Not. America/Allen Entered looking like the old class Bad boy, Japan/Kuro looked as Fierce and deadly.

Spain/andres held the bad boy-i-dont-care- aura but Austria was astounding. He looked like he couldn't care less about being there.

All of them still looked radiant and as bad ass as ever.

In the seat of the Chief of parliament sat Cordel Maximilius. A cunning smirk, as his balding and rather fat demeanor was seated. He smirked as he looked at The King of Spades. The room tensed as the Royals sat down in chairs that were placed before the crowd. It seemed more like trial in front of a jury rather than gaining Their kingdom back.

"Hello Alfred F. Jones" Cordel spoke in a snobbish manner that only made Arthur twitch in anger. He didn't refer to Alfred as 'king'

"It's _King_." Amelia replied sternly, The Spades Princess narrowed her eyes as she lifted her gaze to look at The Chief of Parliament, Cordel. "You will refer to My Father as _King_."

"He is no King when he left Spades For two decades. Leaving His pitiful children as _Orphans_ " Cordel replied back with a sass that made Arthur clench his fists. He wouldn't get out of this unpunished if The Queen won his Kingdom back. America watched from a distance how Arthur was losing it, His temper. According to the fan fiction, Arthur had a bad temper.

" _Excuse you,_ " America interrupted as he stood up from his own chair, The way the Disguised american gave himself off made it seem as though he were such a bad boy. "Cradle right? Man. You need to chill, First of all, King Alfred is your King. I'm sure all you dudes and dudettes agre, right?" America/Allen asked the crowd before him. The mumbling and murmurs began as some people agreed and other began to say that America/Allen was rude.

Alfred couldn't help a smirk, so he could count on The 'intruder' group.

"Well King Alfred" Cordel said in a sarcastic voice, that irritated Arthur further more. How dare the Filthy fatso treat His Alfred that way!? Only Arthur could do that!

"I see you held you're end of the bargain."

"I did, I brought the intruders," Alfred replied calmly as his blue eyes looked very kind but his aura was nothing but an icy coldness.

"Guards take them away-"

"Touch them and I bloody _swear._ " Arthur threatened as guards stopped. Paralyzed. Cordel laughed as he saw that the Queen has paralyzed the guards. "They are under _Our_ Protection, you touch them and i swear I will show you what wrath is." Arthur warned as his green eyes glared at The Chief of Parliament.

The sound of clapping came from some shadows of the room as the sight of a Yellow elegant and outstanding outfit was seen between the blue of the Spades People. King Francis of Diamonds entered as he clapped.

"Mon Cher! I do love your temper" Arthur Glared at the french.

"The bloody hell are you doing here? This was a secret meet-"

"Oh Mon Cher, you act as though i weren't the _Roi_ of Persuasion" Francis said as he was finally at the center if the room, center of the attention. The French spun around in an alegenat and graceful way as his locks were in perfect sync with his fluid movements. "Well! Bonsoir! I had thought this meeting would be in the morning not in the Evening and unfortunately i couldn't bring My queen"

"Lily shouldn't see this," Arthur commented as Francis laughed,

"Oh but she should, Not like she hasn't seen you at your worst Mon Cher" Francis replied as his blue eyes gazed over the audience before him. "Well! Bonsoir! Tout le monde! I have arrived, the party must start"

"Your majesty, we are not here to have fun." Cordel replied with that snobbish tone, "We are here to dispose of the Intruders and decided that We are best off without A monarchy-"

"Bullshit!" America/Allen yelled, America hadn't even registered what he had said as people looked at him, Japan stood up as well with America.

"You simply want power, Cordel-san. That is not how Spades works." Japan defended, as the Court of Spades began to nod and disagree or agree. So many words being exchanged between the people.

Francis clapped again as the Court shushed up. "You see, We have an alliance between kindgoms, I am sure you do not want a war with Diamonds for not accepting the rightful heirs of the Spades Kingdom. Or how about With Roi Ivan of Clubs? He defends Spades because Your Queen Arthur has helped Ivan with so much" Francis informed as his words began to persuade peoples ears.

Arthur calmed down as he let the guards go. They moved as they stayed in there places, afraid to be paralyzed by The Queen. Alfred sat there, awaiting...but for what?

Cordel used a smugged look as his eyes glared at Francis.

"this does not have to do with your Kingdom, King francis!" Cordel yelled annoyed as his fat cheeks turned a flush red. "Get THEM!" He yelled out loud as some Guards were afraid to move while others just charged because they had to but there was a change in the aura. It became darker...

The Guards were pushed aside roughly as Arthur looked around confused, that wasn't his doing. It wasn't him who had done it. Arthur summoned his magic as the room turned dark, So very dark. A thickening Darkness surrounded the Royals as A giggle and chuckle was heard. The giggle was famine but the chuckle was devilish.

" _Cupcake_!" she said, Arthur felt a chill run down his spine as he heard those words, Oh damnations, it was Her. The darkness began to leave as in the center of the room no longer was Francis but Two figures...

Olivia and Gilbert. But Gilberts eyes were a _Violet_ color, not Red...

"Cupcake!" She greeted with her british accent as Arthur took a step back, Henry stood up as Alfred grabbed onto his son.

"Dont." Alfred warned as The Prince of Spades felt worried for his British Father.

"But old man-"

"No." alfred sternly spoke as The King watched His Queen. "Arthur knows how to take care of himself."

Arthur felt his heart drop or be covered with utter hatred, "G-Gilbert?" Arthur asked as What seemed to Be Gilbert smirked a devilish smirk,

"Call Me Joker, Just _Joker_ " Gilbert informed as his violet, not red, Eyes gazed at Arthur. Their playful and mischievousness was deadly. The Prussian's teeth flashed a sharp devilish smile, fangs. "I see you got my present" Gilbert, or Joker, Said as he looked at the Countries. The Joker walked towards the Countries as America felt opressed.

"Hello, I guess i still have time to meet you four," The joker said in a voice that gave the countries chills.

"Who the Hell are you." America spat the words out as Spain grabbed onto America in case He wanted to get into a fight

"Amigo. No, that isn't Gilbert. Gilbert doesn't talk like that." Spain warned as the spanish man looked at The Joker, "I know Him too well, You señor aren't Gilberto, But you're The Devil Himself"

The Facade of Gilbert smirked, showing off those fangs. "You're smarter than you look, Ollie, why didn't you tell me they weren't so stupid" He asked as Olivia giggled,

"Well you never asked, Joker. You said They were an accident and i agreed" she replied as Arthur didn't understand anything. Were they talking in code? puns? What.

"What the Bloody hell do you want?" Arthur hissed as he got The Jokers attention.

"I want something you can offer, but you won't give. I want your soul, As well as To talk to my sister, as you know her, but she hiding from me." The Joker that looked like Gilbert said as he looked at Arthur. "Ollie, is this really the guy you _want_? He's got quite the amount of eyebrows"

"OI! My eyebrows are none of your bloody concern"

"Mon Cher, Calme-toi"

"Piss off Frog! Im trying to argue"

"That's true, it's quite rude to interrupt" Olivia commented as she smiled, her crazy grin on her face. Arthur glared. "Ah! it's so nice to meet your kids"

Arthur stomped his foot as if saying 'don't cross the line' "You stay away from my kids"

"Aww Cupcake, It's a shame they look so much like Ugly Alfred, but i do love their eyes, they're so much like yours" Olivia said as she held her hand out to try and touch Arthur's face but Arthur slapped her hand away. She looked shocked yet pleased in a way.

" _Olivia_." The joker in Gilberts body warned as he gave her a look. Olivia frowned as she looked at The Joker and back at Arthur. "Not yet."

"Okay, Joker. Allen, Darling, i will see you soon enough" Olivia said as America felt a chill run down his spin. "It's nice to see familiar faces, Kuro, Andres, Roland."

"Do we know you?" Austria/Roland asked as Olivia laughed,

"Course ya do, silly. We have history, One you will remember soon enough."

"Piss off." Arthur hissed as Olivia blushed, it seemed she was quite the masochist.

"I love your voice Arthur." She sighed in awe as America wanted to stand up and defend Arthur but Something kept him down. An invisible force. America/Allen looked up and met The Joker's violet eyes, those were not Gilberts. That wasn't Gilbert...they were too Mischievous and lethal and magical to be Gilberts.

"Olivia, time to go. Pardon the intrusion, but your intruders will turn on you sooner or later for their benefit." The Joker that was in Gilbert's body warned as he laughed, Spain furrowed his brows.

"Gilberto-"

"I'm not That idiot. Im _The_ _Joker, The Real One_ , Idiot."

Spain flinched back as he heard the tone of voice, that wasn't Gilberts. That tone was darker, deeper, sensual and lies in the ears of Humans. That Was The Devil.

The Room turned dark and the lights turned back on as Arthur looked around for any signs of Olivia and The Joker. Nothing. Except...Cordel was missing.

Alfred stood up and went to Arthur, "Artie..."

"I know. This isn't good." Arthur replied as his gaze was not on the missing person, but on The Countries. Arthur didn't know whether to believe the Jokers warning or not. After all he didn't know The Countries enough to know if they were loyal or not.

America's eyes met Arthur's the two exchanging a look. A knowing look that America hated,

Distrust.

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_

 **Well, I finally updated, Sorry, lately i keep getting into trouble XD Anyways, Does anyone know why Gilbert did that? Pair up with olivia?**


	11. Chapter 11

Gilbert groaned in pain as he woke up from his painful sleep, The Joker pulled his limbs when he felt chains holding him down on a chair.

"W-what?" Gilbert asked as he pulled on the chains, they made a rustling sound. The prussian's red eyes looked around the place, everything was dark? No...he was being contained. But why? Then he remembered...

* * *

 _Gilbert looked at the watch of the Queen of Spades as he sighed. It was almost time to choose a new Cardverse Royal generation. This wasn't good. The Joker looked at the Spades Clock and back at the Clubs clock. These two new Queens were going to be extremely powerful more than Arthur and Elizaveta. Question was...Why?_

 _The prussian sighed as he walked through a garden, The garden of Secrets and mysteries. Even he wasn't permitted inside without a serious prediction of the future. The four leaf clovers bloomed besides the blue spades roses and the lilies as well as the golden sunflowers and the cherry blossom trees. This garden was special, so secretive that it seemed to never exist but it existed if you knew where to look and if It Allowed you to See It._

 _"Why, why do we need new Queens?" Gilbert asked himself as he placed the clocks of each respectful queen on their podium. soon enough they would do their magic and choose a new Queen. a new King, A new Jack, A new ERA would soon begin._

 _"But why also bring in intruders? The countries? Seriously, its unawesome" Gilbert muttered as a beautiful antique mirror appeared before him. The joker gazed into it and images began to flash before it._

 _The fall of the royals...The war of the era...The darkness...The blood...Then...The end. The end of the world. The royals were on the ground, dead. As the sight of the countries of the Hetalia World Were holding guns and swords. So they had- or are going to kill the Royals?_

 _Gilbert shook his head._

 _"No, You're showing me a possibility! Show me others!" The prussian yelled at the mirror as it shattered. He backed away...No, This wasn't THE mirror of Truths, This wasn't THE mirror of Time. This was...something else._

 _The mirror broke into pieces as Gilbert backed away. No, This was a trick. This wasn't The Clocks Mirror of Time. This wasn't the true ending of the Royals Lives. No,_

 _"You are so Annoying" A voice said as HE stepped out of the mirror. Cracking his neck as he stretched as if he had woken from a deep slumber. No...No, this was bad. very bad. "Here i thought My replacement would be smart" He said as his lips upturned to an amused smirk of complete challenge and contempt._

 _"you-" Gilbert began to say as he grabbed the watches of the Queens and began to run for it. No way was he giving these precious powerful items to THE Original Corrupt Joker. Gilbert almost made it to the exit of the Secret garden when he was paralyzed on the spot. Crap! The Joker was stronger._

 _"Turn." The Original Joker ordered as gilbert was forced to turn. He gazed into Violet eyes, Almost like The Clock's Eyes. He ran his fingers through his long White locks. "I see you have something I want. Give it." He ordered as Gilbert clutched the Clocks of the Queens._

 _" **Numquam desistas, numquam in. Numquam eam mali. Protege, quae est protectus.** " Gilbert whispered, chanting the sweet spell for his friends sake. _

**_(Never give up, never give in. Never give it to the evil. Protect what must be protected.)_**

 _The prussian watched as the Clocks of the queens were sent to who knows where. The Original Joker glared at the Prussian._

 _"You really think i won't find them? You think I can't find what a half joker like you has hidden!" The original joker yelled as Gilbert smirked._

 _" **Fahr zur Hölle** " He spoke in german, ( **Go To Hell)**_

 _"Aww that's cute, didn't you know. I was in Hell for the longest and I'm back to take my world back from my dearest sister." The Original joker said as he walked closer to Gilbert, lifting the prussians chin up. Red eyes meeting Violet cold ones. "Noone needs to know I have returned or the fact I know Who the Countries are and why they are here. I sent them here." He informed with a smirk. Gilbert narrowed his eyes,_

 _"You have questions, but trust me. Replacement of mines..." He said as the Originals Jokers face began to morph into the prussians face. No way, The Joker had turned into Gilbert but he couldn't hide one thing, his violet eyes._

 _"You won't win. The clock and Deck are safe. The Cardverse royals are safe from you" Gilbert hissed, "They're too awesome for you."_

 _The Original Joker smirked, the devilish smirk using Gilberts face. Gilbert glared._

 _"Stop using my awesome handsome face"_

 _"I think it's time to go visit the Spades Royals and want them about our cute countries"_

 _Gilbert's red eyes widened with surprise as he realized that the original Joker was going to spit out lies to the Cardverse Royals._

 _"You will not! you won't spit out unawesome lies out of my amazing mouth."_

 _The original Joker smirked, "I guess i will have to say some lies if i want this story to soon end"_

 _"what the hell are you saying?" Gilbert asked as the Original joker smiled,_

 _"I know things and worlds you don't you know about little replacement of mines" He said with a wink, "This is a world made up of words and stories, creativity that has become real, don't think that your world can't be erased and rewritten. The countries will become this worlds savior or its very undoing, just depends how i shape them" He wanted with a mischievous tone that gave Gilbert shivers..._

* * *

The prussian pulled on the chains, "Let me out!" He yelled at the top of his lungs when The darkness disappeared, showing a room of luxury and elegance. A throne room...A run down castle. One hidden in the darkest pits of the Forbidden forest.

"Where-"

"Welcome to my old home, before i was banished from here" The original joker that looked a lot like Gilbert said as he stepped off a king's throne. Olivia sat on the Queens throne as she picked at her nails. The Prussian raised a brow, he was confused. He had been taken, and what else happened?

"SO lets take a small recap okie?" The Original joker said as he ran a finger through his hair and suddenly his face began to change. Changing back to his sharp looks the could kill and they were still handsome yet so devilish. His violet eyes gazed at Gilbert with a mischievous look.

"Recap is! I visited your friends, in spades. What were they named...Arthur? And...Alfred? By the way, their kids? Right? They're a masterpiece. A beating heart, a soul so pure, oh! bu the most interesting thing is that I cannot see their futures and I'm The Joker!" He said with an amused laugh. "And then The countries! They were clueless but Arthur distrusts them, and what He says goes with Alfred, meaning i can easily create chaos and a war. If i get to exile them from Spades-"

"Don't hurt _Arthurr_ " Olivia whined as The Joker Rolled his eyes,

"Calm down my colorless Queen, i will give you your Arthur soon enough" Olivia flashed him a smile as the Original Joker Smirked. Gilbert watched as he noticed that these two seemed to have a pact.

"We met in hell" Olivia informed with a smile, "After my Cupcake sent me there, I met Luci here and guess what, the portals opened and here we are!" She gleefully informed as Gilbert realized something.

 _the portals opened_

 _meaning_. _He_ didn't Opened the portals through the worlds, _He_ didn't link the worlds. It was fated, Meaning there was still _hope_ to keep the countries on a good side and letting rather know that They wouldn't be betrayed by the countries. Gilbert had to get to the Arthur or ELizaveta at least...but how if...he felt he was no longer a Joker.

 _His humanity had won over him, finally..._

* * *

Arthur glared at the countries as they sat upright awaiting a question, anything! America felt uneasy, he hated being distrusted especially by potential friends...

"What the bloody hell was _that_ about?!" Arthur growled the words as america flinched. "Why would the Bloody joker tell us that you all want to betray us! We made a bloody d-"

"We didn't betray you!" america defended a she stood up, but Arthur's glare kept him in place. "Dude! Im being honest! We-we would never hurt you guys...you guys are our _friends_ -" America tried to plea but Arthur wasn't going to hear 'lies'

"The joker said-" Arthur defended as Austria stood up. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"We are the intruders" Austria informed as Arthur furrowed his thick brows into a scowl. The Austrian didn't flinch, he didn't fret. He was as calm as ever. "We would not betray you as you all are our friends, not in this world but in another."

"The bloody hell you yapping about?!" Arthur demanded as Alfred touched his Queens Shoulder. Arthur relaxed a bit.

"Continue talking dude" Alfred ordered as Austria nodded. He took his glasses off and pulled off his fairy dust necklace. The austrian showed it and grabbed some, Sprinkling it over his 2p self as his face began to turn into...Roderich Edelsteins. Arthur gasped, No, This was not Roderich. It couldn't be..

"We Are people of another world...actually we are people representing countries in another world. I am Austria. That is America, Japan, and Spain." Austria informed as The other three looked hesitant. Arthur couldn't process the thought. h-how?! How was it possible! "We are not here to hurt you, we are here to get back home...we are stranded and we don't understand how to get home, your majesties" Austria calmly spoke as he bowed to the King and Queen.

"Y-you're...R-"

"Roderich Edelstein is my human name." Austria informed calmly, "We are not a threat, we simply were brought into this world because we fell into this situation, I understand your sudden surprise-"

"The bloody hell..." Arthur whispered as alfred's blue eyes looked quizzical. "Al-"

"we are keeping them." Alfred spoke firmly as Arthurs green eyes widened. "We did say they had to act like intruders right? Well now they don't gotta act, they _are_ the intruders. Meaning we aren't lying as King and Queen. don't you agree Francis, dude?" Alfred asked as Francis was as surprised and speechless as Yao and the children. The french man was astounded and absolutely surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Well dudes...Welcome to your new home, because we will help you get home. Course...it might be difficult-" king Alfred said as America held his phone out.

"C-could you charge my phone...again... _Please_?" america asked as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. How was it even proper to ask after a discussion to charge a phone. Arthur took the strange object and used his magic to charge the phone. 100% upon the battery. America squealed in happiness when suddenly the first notification upon his phone was..

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_

 _Guess it was time to start reading on what was happening..._

* * *

 _I truthfully hope you like this whole fourth wall breaking and stuff! Anyways! sorry for not writing in a week, or whatever, exams have me quite tired. Until next chapter! bye bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

The Day was growing closer as America sighed as he read the latest chapter, he seriously needed to track this Writer down whomever they were. The American had stayed up all night trying to get updated with his world. He also figured out who won in the elections...He shivered in fear and slight disgust. A certain person had been elected and he certainly did not want to work with someone like that. An arrogant wealthy man who had no sense of the history of America or sense of equality or reason!

Truthfully Bernie Sanders should have stayed but unfortunately...that didn't happen. The America sighed as he set the phone down. His place was Fucked up now.

And...

no texts from England or Anyone...Did they not care? did they forget about him?

"GIT I AM TALKING TO YOU!" arthurs voice boomed through the library as America popped his head out of his small desk and reading space in the gigantic library of Spades. Arthur laughed, "It worked! I wasn't sure it would work. After the story you told me about my Other world Self..I must say i have quite the temper," Arthur admitted with a cute chuckle as he sat down besides America.

"So...How do you work your...magical object?"

America laughed, "Its called a _phone_ dude, and it is a wonderful magic object and somehow is connected to internet here, and i can call Iggy- i mean England your other self" America informed as Arthur looked a bit clueless. there was a comforting silence as Arthur sighed.

"So, i wanted to apologize for my recent behavior, i can be quite the...git. I sometimes wonder how Alfred loves me so much"

"He loves you because he likes everything about you, dude, and besides you do this cute thing when you get nervous, you bite your lip and-" Arthurs eyes widened in surprise as America realized what he had said was about England not arthur. His cheeks burned red as America looked away. "I-uh-w-well...d-dude...I-im not...I uh- sorry really"

Arthur laughed as he noticed that America seemed to have feelings for his Parallel world self. America had completely forgotten to tell Arthur about Gilbert. About what he had read.

"So, it's literally 6 in the morning, would you care for some tea...or let me guess, _coffee_?" Arthur asked as America smiled widely. He hadn't even put on the Fairy Dust that would hide his true face.

"What about my face, I forgot my fairy dust-"

"Alfred doesn't wake up till 8 in the morning trust me, he is quite the sleeper" Arthur assured as America rubbed his tired eyes, fixing his glasses. "Oi, git. You didn't go to sleep at all did you?"

"No, i was reading...reading- i -uh- dude...remember yesterday.." America began to say as he began to look into his phone for that fan fiction. "So, we haven't told you this but this world is a story. and-" america began to say as Arthur gave America a shocked look. "dude, point is, yesterday the Joker you saw wasn't THE joker. It wasn't prussia- i mean Gilbert. it wasn't him. and-"

"bloody calm down! i can't understand this, a s-story?! The hell-"

"Okay, first lets get some coffee or tea and more food because i'm starving and you can read it and tell me what you think and stuff" America said as Arthur had to agree. His empty stomach needed food.

* * *

 **~Hours later~**

America had placed on the 2p Facade as he waited anxiously for Arthur to finish reading the fanfiction. The first book and the second, the beginning chapters of the second at least.

Arthur's expressions were pained, happy, embarrassed and so many more that made america want to kinda kiss the brit but of course this was not _HIS_ Iggy. It wouldn't be the same.

Arthur finished as he was speechless...his whole life had been written down, even the intimate parts of his private life, but not all completely. It simply wrote the most important parts of his life, and certain events and memories.

"Y-you're telling me...My entire life has been written down since i started being queen?" Arthur asked as America nodded. "Y-you've got to be lying, not even the history books have _THAT_ much about me! and Alfred or...My children...This world is a book? are you serious? Where is Gilbert? the forbidden forest, we can send troops-"

"Dont." america firmly said, "We don't want to fuck up something, and i don't think Alfred would like you going and getting into a mess or even dying AGAIN" America said as there was knock at the door. The two turned and met Alfred's blue eyes. He smiled as his eyes looked at his beautiful Husband and queen.

"morning guys, whats up? I heard the servants served you guys break-"

"a-al, love. Come here." arthur said as he patted the seat next to him. Alfred raised a brow at America as America felt timid. How would he explain this to Alfred?

"Alfred...What would you say if someone told you your entire life, since you became king was documented in paper as a story. even having details about your...intimacy"

Alfred raised a brow.

"Well i wouldn't believe you, cause that doesn't happen. I mean only in books-"

"We are a story" Arthur blurted out as Alfred got quiet. "We..We _are_ a _story_ , in America's world. We are a story. You and i, and...i finally understand your worry for me during the war with oliver and-"

"Artie, that cant be-"

"Dudes, can we not discuss this?" America asked as his eyes looked at passing servants. The Royals And country got quiet. "look, things work differently in worlds. And I don't know what to tell ya. we know where The Real Gilbert is at but from what i have read, The Forbidden forest ain't good news, and then the clock and Deck aren't around. The Original joker wants you guys to fall and you guys won't be king and queen any longer-" America ranted as Arthur stopped the american from continuing.

"we-what?" Arthur asked completely confused as if he didn't understand the situation, as if America had just said the craziest thing ever.

"didn't you read dude? it says that a New queen and King will be chosen and Gilbert is in trouble." America said firmly as Arthur and Alfred looked at him as though he were crazy. "Dudes! you just read!"

"We didn't read anything." Alfred informed as America noticed his phone no longer was in Arthur's hands...actually it wasn't anywhere in sight. No, no, this couldn't be possible. the writer had done something! The writer had definitely erased their memories or something.

america looked at the couple with fear. No...This was not good...They couldn't know the truth. No, this wasn't fair!

"D-dudes...so...what have we been doing for the past hours?" America asked, afraid to hear the answer. Arthur smiled kindly.

"Well we were discussing the way you fell into this world. And...how..." Arthur seemed to think about it, so their memories were erased. Damn Writer! America stood up as he needed dpace, he needed to think of a solution. He needed to know why the writer was being unfair. "america?"

"I-uh-i need to go see the rest...Guys, enjoy breakfast" America managed to say as he rushed out of the place. Leaving Alfred and Arthur with confusion.

America rushed to the rooms where he needed to find the damn phone, the only thing connecting him to what and how things were going with the story. This couldn't be happening. A damn Writer was deciding every move, was he even in charge of his own actions? Was he?

The American reached his room, not bothering to knock but opening the doors with a brusk and hard force. The countries startled awake as America rushed to his bed. Searching the entire bed and drawer..

"America-san?" Japan asked sleepily as america threw his covers off the bed. Looking for his damn phone. It had to be there. He just knew it. Japan rubbed his sleepy eyes while asutria placed his glasses on. Spain groaned aloud heavily in annoyance to be awaked. They all did have time differences.

"The damned writer! they made Arthur and Alfred forget i had showed the the fanfiction and- shit! the phone too! they took my damn phone! " America informed as he finally found it. His phone. Neatly in his drawer, with a note stuck to it...

 ** _Dear America,_**

 ** _Let the story continue without spoilers, never tell them what they are. That is my decision, and it is yours and the countries whether they will succeed or fail._**

 ** _I do not decide how things go, but you guys will..._**

 ** _Don't fail me, take care of my royals..._**

 ** _~ Yours Truly, W._**

america looked at the note as his eyes widened. this made no sense, the writer made their memories erase, why-why would they say that they don't decide the royals fates? That was absurd right? it couldn't be possible...

The possibility that...this world was beginning to write its own story?


	13. Chapter 13

**~Arthur~**

"Who is _jack the ripper_?" Arthur asked as he read the cases of murder in the last 19 years. the multiple murders were happening in one damn area of Spades. The land near the borders. Multiple acts of dismembered bodies had appeared. The brit looked at the pictures and shivered in disgust. Whomever had done this was crazy, insane, disgusting and extremely precise with their cuts.

"Your highness- those...those are tales, i-i assure you" A noble assured as he looked fearful. Arthur raised his gaze, showing off his determination to figure out why this noble was afraid to say such a name. Jack the ripper.

"Who is _Jack The Ripper_?" Arthur asked again as the noble looked at the ground with fear to gaze at the Queen of Spades.

"Y-your Highness...i-its a t-tale"

"then why do i bloody see these murder cases?! Why do i see pictures of Dismembered bodies and innocent people dead!" Arthur yelled angrily as more people entered the room. Queen Elizaveta Hedervary besides Her, her husband. Roderich Eidelstein. Then some guards.

"Your highness" A guard said with a bow, as arthur raised a brow. "There have been...problems in the borders..people began to protest and demand for protection" the guard informed with a silent voice. "t-the commoners demand more protection from us, they are afraid of...J-jack the Ripper..." they whispered as the name made fear itself be spread. Arthur narrowed his eyes as the noble didn't raise his gaze either. Afraid to look at an Angry queen and Oh! yes, the Queen of Spades was angry.

"Tell me who is _Jack the ripper_." Arthur demanded as The noble shook his head. The guard looked at the ground as well. "You two are hiding something from your Queen, I demand you to speak of this or so The Deck help you" Arthur warned as the guard kneeled down. Humbly kneeling to his queen.

"Your highness...J-Jack the Ripper is a tale...A horror tale told. He-he is..heartless. There were countless murders done by h-him...but that all stopped a few months before you returned. We thought it had stopped...But your highness, these murders are done in the slums, the area of the commoner area. Near the borders...We tried to find this Killer but never found him...the people are rebelling now because they demand protection" The guard humbly informed as Arthur noticed more fear and dread on the nobles face.

"And the bloody nobles didn't want to provide for security, correct?" Arthur asked as the guard flinched. It was true, the nobles didn't want to protect the commoners. Arthur glared as he used his magic to raise the Noble a couple feet on top of the ground. The noble yelped in fear as arthur brought the fearful noble infant of him.

" _You_ _will_ provide those people with _protection_ you hear me, that is the reason you are a noble. To also help your King and Queen and Jack protect their people. I will send them protection, if these murders continue in your lands I will personally take away your bloody lands and assign a new noble, understood?" Arthur hissed as the noble shook in fear of The Spades Queen.

The noble nodded eagerly as Arthur set them down kindly upon the ground. "Lord Surveil, if I so hear of another murder you will be done for. Immediately I want guards and knights over to the protest site! now!" The Queen ordered as The Guard rose from his feet and began to move quickly to do as ordered.

Elizaveta sighed as she saw how people held fear for this Jack The Ripper.

"I came to talk to you about that precisely" Elizaveta admitted as Roderich used his magic and created a chair out of the air for his Wife and Queen. Elizaveta sat down as she sighed, "Jack The Ripper is a tale in My Place as well. And in the same area, near the borders...I'm worried because He has appeared again. My people are protesting- no..They are demanding for protection," Elizaveta informed as Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Same here, The protests began only yesterday...And no Noble wants to tell me who jack the Ripper is or who it could be. I sent the Nordic brothers to investigate, but I'm afraid that Alfred wasn't happy about these things"

"Same here, Ivan wasn't pleased and Eduard, My _Fiam_ (son)...He was even worse. Eduard got so angry. The sights of the bodies were unpleasing" Elizaveta said as Roderich held her hand. "Arthur i came here as Queen to discuss business. To find this Jack The Ripper and End him"The Clubs Queen firmly said as she wanted to end the fear of her People. The fear of not being protected.

* * *

"Eduard are you bloody serious dude?" Henry asked as the Spades Prince and the Clubs Prince were walking to the stables. America noticed the two princes seemed to be up to something as he ate his delicious sandwich.

"America-san what are you thinking about?" Japan asked as he sipped delicious tea. America looked from the picnic group he was at and back at the princes.

"I think those two will get in trouble...And if i'm right, We should go with them" America said as Spain finished his juice.

"Vamonos!" he yelled enthusiastically as the countries settled to follow the princes. They followed them to the stables, listening intently to their hushed conversation..

"Eduard, you're not bloody serious are you? Jack The Ripper is a bloody tale, It's been around since we turned...12? What do you bloody mean that the commoners want protection from him? I though those were simple murders not-"

"Im serious!" Eduard hissed as his green eyes that resembled so much to his mothers, Queen Elizaveta, The prince of clubs glared. "Our people are being murdered! by a damn person who thinks he is Jack the Damn Ripper. I will not stand another murder!" The clubbish prince hissed angrily as Henry sighed heavily. Running his fingers through his dirty blonde locks as his aqua colored eyes looked at his friend seriously.

"Our parents would kill us if we left without proper security or anything." Henry warned as Eduard began to saddle a horse up.

"eduard! think about this, what if we tell our parents about this, I'm sure they can-" Henry tried to reason but the prince of Clubs was as stubborn as his mother.

"I know My Parents can't do anything unless they do something incredibly wrong. Besides, I must go visit this village, There have been recent murders. I need to assure the people that they will be safe" eduard said as Henry sighed frustrated.

"You bloody arse! I will not leave a bro alone, It's the bro-code" Henry said as he saddles his own horse. The two Princes left, Rushing their horses to the Protest Site.

The Countries got out of their hiding spot.

"Amigos, I think this is our first _misión_ (mission)" The spanish man said as he rushed to a very pretty horse. His name was Tomato, "I'll take this cute Tomate" He said with a smile as America couldn't help but agree.

"I guess we gotta follow" The American said with a smile as this seemed to be more interesting.

In minutes The countries had reached the outskirts of a town. They stopped once the princes Stopped. America kept a low appearance as he hid behind a tree, trying to get close to the Princes so they could properly protect them in case anything happened. As the American walked behind some bushes and reached a tree, he turned and a sword was at his neck. The American looked into Aqua Colored eyes as Henry glared. A deadly glare,

"Why are you following us, America." Prince Henry of Spades asked as America raised his hands up in mercy.

"D-dude! We weren't doing anything bad" America assured as Henry narrowed his eyes,

"Sure, Tell me. Why you're behind us. Did My father sent you?"

"Who? Alfred or Arthur?" America asked as Henry continued pointing the sword at America's neck. The countries slowly walked forward as Henry glared.

"He sent more?! I knew My Dad was getting over protective-"

"Henry! Dude!" America yelled gaining the attention of the prince. "We came here because we saw you two being secretive and because we were bored" America assured as henry slowly let the sword down.

"Eduard, dude, these are the intruders I told you about, America, Spain, Austria and Japan." Henry informed as the Clubbish prince Smiled.

"So these are The Intruders, They're a bit...Weird"

"Wow, thanks!" America sarcastically said as Eduard flashed a smile. "So, jack the ripper right? hmm...Isn't he a story?" America asked as Eduard tensed.

"He's suppose to be a damn story, but...the recent murders say something else. And this town is protesting for more Security because of the recent murder. We are here to check that out" eduard informed as in the distant there was heard the distant yelling and arguing of townspeople. America felt his body tense...Protests were never good.

America could feel his phone vibrate, as he took it out...

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_


	14. Chapter 14

**((Most of these facts are a bit manipulated to go with the particular story, okie? I'm not taking credit for the obvious Facts about Jack the Ripper))**

 ** _~Arthur~_**

Arthur looked at the horrifying pictures of _Mary Jane Kelly_ as her mutilated corpse was upon the picture. Her face was indistinguishable and hatched to the point they couldn't recognize her face as her blood was upon her sheets and everything was terrifying. The brit felt like vomiting but he concealed such feelings in front of the Scotland yard whom had been investigating Jack the ripper. Arthur handed the repulsive pictures to Elizaveta as she gasped in horror. She threw the photos back to the Scotland Yard in pure reflex and shock.

"Who is this bloody _Jack The Ripper_ " Arthur asked as The Scotland yard, Edmund Reid, he looked as displeased as Arthur.

"Your Majesty, This is the most recent victim of Jack The Ripper...He only goes for _Prostitutes_...Jack The Ripper is a mystery to us as well, we have investigated so many men and detained so much that we haven't figured out anyone, as it is unclear." Detective Edmund Reid said in an apologetic way. "this was his most recent murder, but...if you know about the other murders..."his voice trailed off as Arthur knew about the other murders.

The poor women whom were killed and precisely cut open. Only a doctor with precision would be able to do something like that. Kill someone cleanly but Mary Jane Kelly's murder was dirty and done messy. Was this actually Jack The Rippers doing? It could be another person acting as Jack.

"I know about those murders, they're repulsive, the ones of Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Endows and now...Mary Jane Kelly... I have sent security to watch the borders better and prevent such acts." Arthur assured as Elizaveta looked pale. Roderich calmed her down by speaking to her calmly and gently. "Sir Edmund, I believe you can trace this Jack the ripper and for that I will assist you directly." Arthur assured as even elizaveta looked shocked.

"w-what?" Edmund Reid asked the Queen of Spades as Arthur smiled kindly.

"I know I am a Queen and it would be risky but I will directly help you, with any magic, any sense of tracing blood or anything. I am at part fault as I was not able to be there for my people when they most needed me" Arthur said as The Detective nodded.

"But arthur-" Elizaveta began to say when the doors were flung open.

"y-your Majesty! The p-protests! they got worse! Blood has been shed!" The messenger yelled as fear was in his eyes. "The guards you sent haven't arrived to the towns because of a sudden attack...an ambush...A-and.."

"And bloody what?" Arthur yelled as the messenger paled profusely.

"Th-the Princes are nowhere to be found"

* * *

America heard the shouts of people, their protests for better security and the murder of the prostate Mary jane Kelly. Henry didn't even fret to continue walking to the village as America grabbed the young prince.

"you can't go dude! they would tear you to pieces, for being a royal"

"But I simply wont stand that they think my parents aren't helping" Henry snapped back, his pride as Prince went before his safety. He just wanted to do what was right so people wouldn't think The King and queen of Spades didn't care for their people.

"America, Just let us go, we will quell these people" Eduard of clubs assured a shis green eyes looked so kind and honest. America bit his lip, This felt wrong. Spain shook his head,

"Lets not go amigos, Protests are never-"

"IT WAS JEFF!" someone yelled as people began to scream hateful comments at the announcement. "JEFF KILLED THOSE WOMEN!"

"PLEASE! I-I DIDN'T-" the man pleaded as People began to yell in agreement that someone had to pay for killing four innocent women. There was huge bonfire in the middle of the town as fire burned high and mighty. People yelled to throw the Murderer in. "PLEASE! I HAVENT-"

"WE ALL KNOW YOU WERE THE LAST ONE WITH MARY JANE KELLY" another person yelled as Henry rushed to the scene. Following him the countries. The poor man, Jeff was being dragged as he was tied like an animal. He was being dragged to the engulfing flames...They were going to throw him.

"JEFF IS JACK THE RIPPER!" someone yelled out as people yelled in agreement as Jeff's mother cried out in pain. He was no younger than 20. He screamed in fear as people began to dig him closer to the fires. "KILL HIM!"

"THROW HIM IN!" Jeff screamed and pleaded for mercy, pleading for anything!

America watched in horror as the people had begun to demand for blood, Blood for Blood.

Suddenly a man with white hair and violet eyes jumped out of the crowd and began to untie poor Jeff. People began to tackle the helper out as Prince Henry grabbed his sword and ran to the man, cutting the ties on the man as Prince Eduard followed his best friend. Both princes Fought through four men until the towns people quieted down. Henry breathed heavily after knocking out two men, as Eduard had too. Jeff was still bounded on the ground by his feet. Scurrying away from the flames.

"You will not kill a man when he has not gone through blood trial!" Henry yelled as People were between shock and hatred.

"Yer on Jack the Rippers side aren't ye! Ye damn Monarchists! Wanting the population to diminish becuz ya don't wanna feed us!Always oppressing Folks like us" A commoner yelled as he held a torch in his hands. America stepped out as he couldn't hear such things, such stupid things when The American knew damn well the Spades Royals cared a lot about their people.

"Shut up dude." America firmly said as his eyes glared at the commoner. "Don't spit out lies" America firmly said as Henry couldn't help but smile.

"YE with em aren't ya! how much money did they give ya?! Huh! To be bought off-"

"Im as poor as you" America snapped back, "I have nothing, not a home, not anything in this world, So don't blame innocents for murders they haven't committed"

"Listen to me" Henry announced as people listened, with hateful glares and stares, they listened. "This poor man, Jeff, wasn't it? How are you all so sure he committed the murder?"

The townspeople kept quiet as they awaited for someone to justify their reason. No-one spoke up. Henry sighed as he brought poor Jeff up to his feet as well as noticed the brave stranger who decided to help Jeff. The man with the white hair and violet eyes.

"I know My parents will send for security" Henry announced as his aqua colored eyes looked serious.

"As for finding Jack the ripper" Eduard continued, the two princes being as noble and kind as they could be to crazy blood thirsty people. "We will deal with figuring who he is. We promise you that as Princes of Two Kingdoms." eduard assured. His voice full of Sincerity and determination that people couldn't help but be compelled to listen to the youth. his strong characteristic resembled his mother so much.

"Please believe us, I assure you that we will reinforce the borders and keep you people safe" Henry assured as The noise of marching was heard. horses whinnied and Henry couldn't help but smile. Security was definitely on its way. People looked at the princes with shock as if they had magic to summon an entire security troop.

"As promised." Henry said with a smile, "We Provide safety to you, and I swear we will find this jack The ripper" The Spades Prince assured as People muttered quietly,

"And..How will we know ye don't want to kill us...How will we know Jack the Ripper won't stay, huh?" A commoner asked as Henry sighed,

"there will be curfews, to keep you people safe. Until we can assure that Jack The Ripper no longer exists here" Henry assured as People nodded. Approving of The Princes words.

Jeff trembled as Eduard calmed the man down, Henry on the other hand looked at the brave stranger with white hair and violet eyes.

"Thank you for stepping out, dude, whats your name?" Henry asked as The stranger smiled mischievously...

"Luciel, but just call me _Luci_ " The stranger said as he smiled, his violet eyes gazing at the prince with a devilish smile that Henry didn't realize.

America raised a brow, " _Luci_?" The American asked quietly as Spain gasped.

"Luci...He-he's from...the-" Spain began to say as his eyes gazed at the stranger. This Violet eyes looked so...Familiar. weren't they like The Joker, The one who used Gilbert's face?

" _Story_." Japan finished as the Violet eyes stranger glanced at the countries and gave a fake sweet smile. America shivered as Austria fixed his glasses.

"We need to watch out" Austria stated as The Countries had to agree on one thing. Luci, wasn't to be trusted.

America felt a vibration in his pants, as he took his phone out.

 ** _CHAPTER UPDATED_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**"Not All that Appears as shown is what it says to be. Look at The Devil, He was handsome and as beautiful as Any Angel but even he is a Lie"**_

 _ **~I.M**_

* * *

Prince Henry and Prince Eduard were talking with generals and even the nordic brothers as they settled the plan to protect this region from jack the Ripper. Whomever this person was.

America sighed as he sat with his fellow countries, awaiting for whatever.

"Guys, I don't trust this Luci" America muttered quietly as Spain agreed.

"If we are right, He is _The_ Joker, or maybe...We are being tricked?"

"Course not dudes! Then why would the Writer still allow me to have my phone, It doesn't make sense. Clearly they wanna let us changes something but _what_?" America asked as Austria was left thinking about that question.

Silence filled the air as Henry went to poor Jeff and Luci.

"sorry Jeff, about the townspeople" Eduard apologized as he kindly smiled, "But, So this won't happen again, Henry and I have decided to let you guys stay at the Palace"

"seriously!" Jeff happily cried out as he smiled, Luci Smiled as well. An innocent charming smile, "thank you! Thank you! It's been my dream to meet Their Majesties! Especially The Queen!" Jeff said as Luci chuckled.

Henry smiled kindly as his American father would. "Don't worry dudes! we have plenty of Space in Spades, But if one of you wants to go to clubs, it's perfectly fine with Ed, right?" Henry asked as Prince Eduard smiled, His green eyes illuminating with kindness.

 _Gullible Kindness._

"That would be an honor" Luci added in as Henry smiled,

"Well Let us go then" Henry announced as it was time to go.

* * *

America watched Jeff and Luciel closely, he didn't trust them. Just their vibe...It was wrong.

As the group managed to get to spades, There was shouting heard.

" _HENRYY_!"

" _EDUARD_!"

The two queens of different kingdoms yelled. Queen Elizaveta fumed with anger as her green eyes looked incredibly infuriated but Arthur, Oh, Arthur. He was profusely angry, his thick brows furrowed as he glared at the Two princes from on top of the staircase of The entrance of Spades.

Henry and Eduard gulped loudly as The Two Queens one down the stairs together,

"The bloody hell you've been-?!"

" _Merre voltál?!_ " The Hungarian woman yelled at her son. ( _Where Have you been?!)_

Eduard smiled nervously as Henry mimicked the same action. Arthur huffed,

"No bloody note! Nothing! No bloody escort! You didn't even take a proper-"

"But dad-" Henry began to excuse himself as Arthur shut his son up.

" _Nothing_! You twat! What are you bloody thinking?! What could have happened if That Protest got bloody? Or bloodier than it should have?! What would your father have to say-"

"But dad-" Henry tried again but nothing. Arthur wasn't pleased.

" _De anya_ -" (But Mom-) Prince Henry spoke in Hungarian to his Queenly mother but she wouldn't hear him either. She was too angry and worried. Elxzaveta's green eyes flamed with anger as she gazed at Eduard. Jack Roderich calmly descended the stairs as Eduard looked at his father, the Jack of Clubs, For help.

" _nem is nézett az apád segítségért, mert ő nem fog segíteni. Eduard._ " ( _don't even look at your father for help because He will not help you. Eduard._ ) Elizaveta warned Eduard as Eduard gulped.

" _De_ _Anya_ -"

" _Nothing_ " Elizaveta growled her words, "Dueling area _now_ " She ordered as Eduard's green eyes widened. Oh, no, this was going to get heated.

"Seems like I need to make you do something so you won't go off and get yourself into messes. Eduard" She sternly said as Eduard gulped.

"But mom- I- I didn't get hurt!"Eduard tried to reason but The Clubbish Queen would not tolerate such a pitiful excuse.

"Roderich, Call Eliza. Eduard will duel Eliza, and if you lose." Elxzaveta warned, her green eyes still furious yet worried, The atmosphere tensed as They were awaiting a sever punishment for the Clubs Prince "No more chocolate cakes for you," she stated.

" _De Anya!_ " Eduard protested as Elizaveta knew too well how her son loved The chocolate pastries that Roderich made. "B-but the cho-"

"You know what, Elizaveta, I must bloody agree with you" Arthur commented as he smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, oh no, it was a very mischievous smile. Henry's aqua eyes widened in fear of what his punishment would be.

"Henry, You will duel With Eduard. I know of course that Eliza is extremely strong."

"Like her mother" Roderich added with a proud smile as Eduard groaned in annoyance. He never liked dueling with Eliza cause she was a young woman and a man versus a girl...Wasn't fair.

"But Dad-" Henry tried to reason, "If I duel Eliza, Don't you think I would win? I mean..I'm pretty strong..." the prince tried to boast but in all reality he didn't want to fight a girl. After all..It was Eliza, His Beautiful Eliza. She could kick his ass at any moment when she was angry. And Henry was weakened considerable when Eliza was around, He couldn't explain why.

America was surprised to hear that Arthur would allow such a duel, after all. The Queen of Spades was protective of his children.

"Dad, you know I can't fight a girl" Henry exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair as sign of frustration.

"If you lose...I will settle your punishment with your father" Arthur stated as Henry groaned out loud.

"But My Old Man wouldn't be so mean...right?" Henry assured as Arthur's green eyes looked stern. "I-I mean.."

" _Henry Frederick Jones-Kirkland_ , Don't underestimate the power of a Queen" Arthur warned as Henry bit his lip. It was true, Arthur could persuade Alfred a lot but could Henry actually win this duel against Eliza?

After all she was...his krypton.

* * *

 _ **~Later~**_

Henry and Eduard were awaiting like scolded children for their parents t appear and already announce the duel and just lose and punish them.

"I knew She was going to get that way" Eduard muttered, as he ran his fingers through his dark locks that he inherited from his father.

Henry sighed, "I knew my dad and old man would get like this too...don't blame them. I can be a bit too..."

" _Stupid_ " Eduard finished as he laughed loudly. The prince of Spades looked offended but it turned into laughter as the two princes laughed together.

"But best friends never leave each other to do stupid things alone"

The doors opened as Princess Eliza of Clubs appeared, Her hair pulled into a beautiful braid. Her violet eyes looking at the two men.

"And you pissed mom off didn't you?" Eliza asked as Eduard groaned, "What did you do, Ed?"

"I just...escaped-from-the-palace-and-didn't-leave- a -note-and-went-to-the-protest-village and-saved a guy named jeff. " Eduard ranted as Eliza gave him a look. "I also may or ay not have...Knocked out two or four men, Henry helped though so its not all _my_ fault" Eduard defended and yet blamed henry as Eliza's glare turned to Henry. Henry blushed in embarassment.

" _Geez_. _Thanks_ for helping the situation" Henry hissed with sarcasm as Eduard innocently smiled. prince Eliza of Clubs sighed,

"Well, Look you two dumbasses" she began to say. "I don't lose. Henry, be a little more reasonable and logical than my dumb brother"

" _Hey!_ "

"Shut it Ed, Sometimes i feel like i'm the older sibling" Eliza said as she sighed. Eduard rolled his eyes. "Now, What are the conditions mom gave you?"

"Well...Henry will duel" Eduard informed as Eliza looked at henry in disbelief.

"Henry hasn't dueled since-"

" _The incident_ I know" Eduard reminded as Henry looked at the ground ashamed. Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You haven't told you parents yet have you?" Eliza asked as Henry shook his head. "for Deck Sake, You have to...Before people know that you are more powerful than what-"

"I know what I am." Henry snapped, "I just don't want my parents to think I'm a monster for... _The incident_ , you know I didn't mean to...I sometimes Think I caused Jack The Ripper" Henry said as Eliza kneeled down before him, she gave him a light smile.

"You're never a monster, you could never be Henry" She said in the sweetest voice as Henry couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. She was complete beauty in his eyes.

Eduard snorted out laughing.

"Love confession much? oh! Love birds, get a room" Eduard joked as Eliza began to blush furiously. Henry turned extremely red to the tip of his ears. "I'm joking"

"sh-shut up!" Eliza exclaimed as she was embarrassed. "I-i'm going to go see Amelia" She mumbled as the clubs princess began to leave the room. Henry covered his face in embarrassment. The room was filled with silence,

"Dude, If you like Eliza, then tell her" Eduard commented a she sighed, "I already told Amelia I liked her...I think it's your turn to tell Eliza you like her"

"Eduard, we don't have the freedom to _Love_ anyone. What if The clock chooses you as king or Queen and then you have a soulmate and it isn't Amy? which by the way is _my_ sister, so you hurt her, you're bloody dead to me." Henry said as Eduard shrugged. "You don't get it. I would rather keep Eliza safe from any pain. If...I am chosen King of Spades, I would be chosen a Queen. I have no liberty to love Lizzie freely" Henry said as Eduard sighed.

"Clubs doesn't have that issue, Spades does. Diamonds barely does and Hearts...Well...I've always though that Uncle Ludwig, Uncle Feleciano have a thing but ya know, they could have a thing for Uncle Kiku. like a threesome ya know, or not" Eduard commented as Henry sighed.

"Love is something I cannot afford to do, and Loving Eliza could be a burden to her"

"Oh stop been a Lass" Eduard teased, He threw a sword at Henry. "Get your butt ready for a great woopin' because Lizzie never loses." Eduard warned as he knew his Sisters way. She was a perfect Warrior, independent, strong, a feminist and beautiful. So many men had asked for her hand but she wouldn't accept any.

After all, she had only one man in her mind...

* * *

America sighed as he was awaiting outside of the castle in the dueling arena. Awaiting for whatever Duel would happen. The American had lost track of Jeff and Luciel, but something just didn't seem right.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A girls voice asked as America looked around confused. "I forget your eyes cant see fairies like me, give me a second" She said as _**POOF**_! A full sized girl appeared before him. Emma.

"I came to check up on you"

"Hey emma" America managed to say as he couldn't help but stare at the Fairy. She was a sight for sore eyes. "what brings you here?"

"Well...Alot of things, Gilbert is missing. Peter is looking for him. The Protests, the jack the ripper case and you guys" She finally said as she smiled, America raised a brow. Did she know about the way this world worked?

"He-hey emma...do you ever think this world is.."

" _weird_?" She ended with a sweet laugh. "all the time! But I certainly do love this world, well it's the only world i know of. But I'm just destined to watch and stuff...and someday die"

"Fairies die?" America asked as Emma smiled sadly.

"Fate has things planned and sometimes Fate is screwed up by People who weren't in the plan. The Clock has no control nowadays which is why I'm trying my best to keep things as Fate has them-"

" _where is The clock_?" America asked as Emma covered her mouth.

"you weren't suppose to know that. I-I'm sorry. But I need to-"

"Emma, please. I need all the help I can get, dudette. All the help possible to get home and yet be able to save this world from the clutches of the Joker"

"T-the Joker...y-you- h-how d-do you know?" Emma asked as America scolded hismelf. He wasn't suppose to know that either. "N-noone knows The Real Original Joker is back, Or...A-America, _who are you?_ " She asked as her green eyes gazed into America with confusion. America couldn't give her information either.

suddenly the trumpets sounded ...The beginning of the Duel.

The fairy looked between America and The Duel. "Are you worth trusting? Will you help Arthur?" She asked as America nodded. not a moment of hesitation.

"I trust you, America but...I can only give you one warning. _Don't trust the newcomers. Jack the Ripper has entered these Castles walls, protect what Arthur most loves...or chaos may fall loose_ " Emma warned as she pulled away from the American. America watched as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Could _he_ trust her, that was the question?

America sighed heavily as he felt the vibration in his pants, taking his phone out.

40% charge

 ** _CHAPTER UPDATED_**


	16. Chapter 16

America quickly skipped through the chapter of the fan fiction as he realized Prince Henry had a secret, question was, what was it?

The Royal Parents sat down calmly in some chairs as servants served them tea, coffee, treats. Arthur sat down patiently as Alfred looked rather anxious and Amelia just calmly ate her Scones. Queen Elizaveta and Jack Roderich of Clubs sat down patiently as they awaited for their children to get ready. Prince Henry and Prince Eduard walked out of the Castle as they held their dueling swords, Princess Eliza already awaiting. She wore kaki pants, knew high brown boots, a green Shirt as her hair was in a beautiful braid. The princess Smirked as she saw her challenge.

"May the duel begin" Arthur announced as Once that the two princes stepped into the dueling arena, She tapped the ground with her sword. The ground shook below The two princes as Eduard hopped onto a piece of Earth that began to rise up.

"Oh, _Lizzie_ " Eduard said with a smile as he lunged at her from his spot, Eliza spun around as her sword clashed with her brothers. The two siblings clashing together.

"No more chocolate for you _Eddy_ " She replied back as she used her force to kick him ack, Eduard fell back as his back hit the rocky ground below him. Vines grew out of the earth as they grabbed ahold of him.

"That's not fair!" Eduard complained childishly as Eliza laughed,

"I won, dearest Brother and it _So Is_ " suddenly Henry lunged at her, His sword purposely missing her by a few inches. Her violet eyes shot a glare at Henry as the Prince of Spades nervously laughed.

"Lizzie, Y'see...I-I'm doing this because-" Henry tried to nervously excuse himself but Eliza didn't care. She used her sword as it clashed with Henry's "Eliza! I swear I am being forced by my parents to-"

"You almost scratched my boots!" She yelled at him as henry couldn't help but be shocked. His Princess was worried about _BOOTS_! not herself! BUT BLOODY DAMNED BOOTS!

" _Seriously_!?" Henry yelled back as the ground below him began to get flat, she was using er magic to make their duel equal. Henry lost his footing as The Princess of Clubs continued to slash at him and continued to make him fall backwards.

"Henry, Fight me" Eliza insisted as her violet eyes gazed at Henry with a mischief.

"I will not- It might turn out bad!" Henry replied, scared to ever show his proper magic or his strength. He was afraid of hurting anyone, especially Eliza. Eliza continued to slash at him until their swords clashed, and the two were pressed together.

"You lose to me, Henry. And I swear I will never play a single piece of Piano for you" She threatened as Henry felt embarassed. She wanted to see his true colors, his true self. And because he was too chicken to tell her that the only reason her liked her playing wa because it was her, not for the music.

Something snapped in Henry as he closed his aqua colored eyes, he pushed against the swords, causing Eliza to lose her sword, then tried to kick eliza down but she was far too smart. She lunged herself at him as she let her body press close to Henry. He felt blush arise his cheeks as he could feel Eliza extremely close, but he could use this for his advantage "I don't want to lose you" henry whispered as Eliza felt her cheeks turn red. He switched their positions as there was a huge gasp from the crowd that watched him. the servants were the audience as Arthur and Elizaveta watched their children duel.

"I'm so betting" Elizaveta said as Roderich sighed,

"Not another one" The Jack of Clubs said as he couldn't stop his Queen.

"Arthur, how much do you want to bet They will go out?" Elizaveta asked Arthur as Arthur shrugged.

"I truly believe those two are bloody perfect" Arthur replied as his eyes couldn't stop watching the two youths fighting eachother. Their blush clear on their faces. The Brit smiled as he watched his son, "This Is henry's story after all, whatever he chooses...I will try to accept it" Arthur said with a smile, "And I would accept Eliza into my family" elizaveta gave a wide smile

"indeed" The Queen replied

Henry had switched their positions as he pinned Eliza down, She squirmed under him as She gazed into his Aqua colored eyes. "I won't lose you, but I won't show you what I am capable" Henry said firmly as Eliza was surprised to hear those words. Usually Henry was too kind to reject unless a serious situation.

The prince of Spades grabbed his dagger hidden in his boot as he pressed it against Eliza's neck.

"And This Means I Win" Henry said as Eliza was shocked. She had been beaten for once!

There was clapping heard from the audience, The servants clapped loudly and whistled as they had just witnessed a breath taking duel. Henry smiled at Eliza as he removed his dagger from her neck but he lowered his face to hers. His lips pressing against hers as the two shared a kiss. Henry gave a sweet small chaste kiss as Eliza blushed furiously. gasps were heard from the crowd.

"And that was my recompense" The Brit-American prince said as he chuckled, the sight of Eliza was just too cute,

Henry helped his princess up as Arthur clapped slowly. Elizaveta was clapping like an eager seal or something, she was far too happy. Alfred was shocked, He was so surprised.

"Henry, you've got something to tell us?" Arthur asked as Henry smiled triumphantly.

"Uh..yes...I wish to d-date Eliza. Of course..If she wants to" Henry stuttered shyly as Eliza's cheeks were a furious shade of red.

"so, Lizzie? Wanna try?" Henry asked shyly as Eliza nodded, she boldly took Henry's hand in hers as she blushed furiously.

Arthur and elizaveta felt like fangirls, fangirling over their OTP and their longing wish for it to be canon. Finally their Children could just obviously Like each other!

Arthur took Alfreds' hand and smiled at his beloved King. "I've never been more happier in my life" Arthur quietly said a Alfred smiled. Taking Arthur's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss upon it, Alfred smiled back.

"And I've never been more happier" Alfred replied as arthur blushed.

America couldn't help but smile, It was nice to see the Spades Royals so happy.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Jeff and Luciel walked through the corridors of Spades As Jeff giggled.

"Olivia, I told you to calm down" Luciel said as Jeff stifled his giggle.

"I cant help it!" Jeff said as Luciel rolled his eyes, "Oh, do tell me, Colorless King. or should i say Joker? How about Jack The Ripper" Jeff asked as He grabbed his face and began pulling a mask off. Olivia's face appeared as Luciel sighed.

"Couldn't you wait until the foolish mortals gave us a room?" Luci asked as his violet eyes gazed over the empty hallways. He heard footsteps as The Joker snapped his fingers. The Servant stopped, paralyzed in shock as Olivia smiled.

"Are we going to have fun with him? The way we did with all the whores?" Olivia asked as she brushed off dirt from her clothing, "still can't believe you made me act like the Killer" She muttered annoyed as Luciel raised a brow,

"And how were you not the killer?" Luciel asked as Olivia smiled, "You killed the last one, messy by the way. Not my style. I prefer clean and dead."

"Oh! But you made sure we made it to _My_ cupcakes home! Luci you're incredible" Olivia complimented as She began to prance around the paralyzed servant. "so, what are we going to do?"

" _Easy_." Luciel, The original Joker said as he gazed at the servant. The poor servant boy was no older than 17, "He will try to kill Arthur"

" _WHATT_!" olivia yelled, her bright blue eyes glaring at Luciel.

"Calm down, Colorless Queen. Arthur may get a little hurt, but the point is to make My message get across. I want My sister to see I Returned"

"And so...Your only way is through Arthur? What about the Other Queens! Why does it have to be _My_ Cupcake?!" Olivia whined as Luciel pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes closing for a moment, he had seriously chosen to gain this ally for the sake of getting his revenge.

"fine, We make this servant get two Queens at once. Arthur and Elizaveta, is that better?" Luciel asked as Olivia smiled,

" _much_ much better, By the way, make sure He delivers poisonous Cupcakes, He will get the message form me. After all I do love Arthur so much" She said with blush in her cheeks. Luciel rolled his eyes.

"Heed my words, Listen to your Master well. A joke we shall place, a joke you will make, "The joker began to say as his violet eyes shined with magic, dark magic. " _Audite regni huius cadet. Seu vita tua te regina, quod facies iudicium. veneno tollere arbitror decem quodam facto initio, donec mane cadit constiterunt. omnes vos seducat_ " He spoked as the poor servant boy nodded.

(( _Listen well for This kingdom shall fall. Your life or the life of Your Queen, That's a decision you shall make. take the poison and count to ten, once that's done begin again, stay stock still until he falls. you must fool them all))_

The servant boys eyes illuminated with the same violet color as His dark master, He began to walk for the kitchen. "at exactly 9 it will happen, And when that happens. Olivia you won't be around, you will go to Diamonds and infiltrate there as a maid. I know you can with the strong magic you have." Luciel said as Olivia smiled.

"The magic cupcake gave to me" She informed, remembering the Old Queens Ritual. Not only did the ritual not work on her, but she gained all that magic. before she was sent to hell. It made her much more powerful than the four Queens all together. She was the complete undoing,

"don't get carried away, My Colorless Queen. At 9, i will save Arthur and they will allow me to stay here. I will break this Castle from the inside" Luciel said as olivia giggled,

"and you will give me my Cupcake and let me rule this place with him"

"As promised" Luciel said as Olivia's smile widened. Into a crazy grin. "But first, I need this plan to work, so We both get what we want. I get revenge, you get this pitiful world i never cared for. Until then, Olivia you shall do as I say" She curtsied in her men clothing and gave her best smile.

"Of course, Joker" She replied with a smile.

 ** _CHAPTER UPDATED_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**~Night~**_

Arthur had had a great time with Elizaveta and the two queens laughed as they walked through the Spades Hallways.

"Can you bloody believe alfred and Roderich want to give the kids ' _The Talk_ '" Arthur asked as he laughed, Elizaveta laughed as well. The two Kings had looked so uncomfortable with _THE_ Talk. They actually didn't want to give _THE_ talk to the Prince and Princess but after the two queens had persuaded their husbands, they decided to do it.

"Roderich will be straight up with Eliza, He already gave _the talk_ to Eduard" Elizaveta said as the two queens entered a different room. A very nice luxurious living room as they awaited for servants to bring them their evening tea.

"I'm surprised you've had _that_ talk, Alfred can't even bloody talk about sex without either became _A_ , a sexual sensual man or _B_ a flustered little kid" Arthur said with a smile as a young servant boy entered with a tray full of goods. "Oh! Treats!"

"Yes...Your Highness" The boy said as he placed the tea down and the cups, as well as two perfect cupcakes before the Queens. " Anything you'd like?" the servant boy asked as his violet eyes gazed into the Two Queens Greens. Elizaveta looked at the cupcake and smiled delightfully,

"It's such a pretty cupcake!"

Arthur looked at the cupcake with a questionable look, his servants didn't really make cupcakes unless Alfred said he wanted some...Perhaps Amelia wanted some Cupcake?

Arthur shook his head, the thoughts were a bit too over thoughtful over a small cupcake. Arthur gave the servant boy a smile, "Thank you, Freddie, you may leave" Arthur kindly said as the servant boy seemed to be fighting something in him.

"Y-your ma-majesty" He stuttered, his hands were clenched into fists as he fought his darkness. The dark spell. "d-don't e-ea-" Before he could end the sentence there was a new person entering the room. Luciel,

" _Hello_ your majesties!" Luciel kindly greeted as he smiled, he gave the servant boy, freddie, a look and with a small hand gesture had used his magic to keep the boy out of his plans. Arthur and Elizaveta smiled politely. "Sorry I wasn't around earlie, i was making sure my friend, Jeff would like to go somewhere more to his taste"

"Oh? he doesn't like spades?" Arthur asked as Luciel smiled,

"Not at all, he loved it so much he didn't want to leave...But I told him it would be better if he went to go meet around, ya know. but he loves The Queen of Spades alot, he looks up to you" Luciel informed as Arthur smiled,

"Well, I hope to meet him soon."

"Oh, _you will_ "

Arthur and Elizaveta sipped their teas as they kindly awaited for the arrival of their husbands. Elizaveta looked at the Cupcake and smiled at it, Bright blue sprinkles were on it and it looked of chocolate flavor while its frosting was a pink. almost crazy looking. Arthur looked at the cupcake as he thought back to someone who related this cupcake, wait, why was he o stuck on a simple cupcake.

Elizaveta smiled as she took a bite from the cucpake,

"Mmm!" Arthur smiled as he couldn't help it either, it looked delicious, The Queen of Spades took a bite. A sweet contrasting flavor hit his tongue.

Elizaveta gulped the cupcake when she felt her head was aching,

"A-arthur...t-these a-aren't...s-safe" Elizaveta said as she fainted. Arthur felt a head ache as well as his body felt numb, poison. For sure...

"It's funny how you think you can trust just anyone" Luciel said as he stood up and walked over to Arthur caressing his face, "Shame really, to dispose of you so soon, but Its the only way I can get My sister to realize I'm not playing cards with her" The Joker said as Arthur gazed into Violet eyes...his eyes closing, letting the darkness take him.

* * *

America had begged Yao to charge his phone, actually he had made Japan beg for the phone.

"You four are annoying-aru!" Yao yelled out loud as he grabbed the weird contraption and used electric magic to charge it. He handed it back to Japan. "There you are-aru. I swear, why do you four depend on that weird brick-aru?!" Yao asked annoyed as his daughter Chun-yan stifled a giggle.

"Chun-Yan! Don't laugh at me, aru" Yao told her as she looked away, still trying to hide her sly smile.

" _Fu-ching_ " she said in Chinese,

 _(means father, nearest pronunciation to it)_

Yao raised a brow as his daughter stood up from her seat, her lovely blue Chinese styled Spades gown long and beautiful. "I'm going to see if Princess Amelia needs me," Chun-yan said as she kindly gave him a sweet smile, "I have finished the tax records and The trades shall be prosperous once more, if we do as you have planed _Fu-ching_ " She said as she smiled, Yao patted her head.

"Okay, Chun-ya." Yao said as he smiled at her, She nodded and gave a curt bow to the four countries.

Suddenly from the hallways a maid and butler yelled,

"THE QUEENS?! THE QUEENS ARE GONNEE!" they yelled in desperate cries as Yao's eyes went wide. He began to run for it. All the countries followed when they found a body lying in the hallway, before the living room. A clean kill, Neck slashed. A note open the dead body was there,

America looked at Spain horrified as the four countries exchanged a look. Suddenly America's phone began to get late notification.

 _CHAPTER UPDATE_

But that was of the previous chapter he hadn't been able to read. America looked at his phone and back at the note on the body. On his phone, there was a new message. Not from England, not from anyone back at home...but of an unknown number, called 'Joker'

" _ **The Game has started**_ " america read as his eyes widened, " _ **Play your cards well, See you in the next round**_ " he said as Austria gasped,

"those are the same words the note on the body said" austria said as America felt a cold shiver run through his body. It felt like someone was watching him...

America turned and found no-one but it felt like someone was watching him and he didn't like it.

"emma?" America asked as he heard a harsh breath. Something snapped in the American as he began to run down the hallway, towards where he felt someone was watching him. And sure, there the small fairy was...Wounded in her human form.

"E-emma?!" America cried out as he went to her body and pressed on the wound. If The Joker wanted to kill Her, he would have. "Emma, Look at me," America said as he opened one of her eyes to check is she was still conscious, she groaned in pain. "Shit! Japan! _JAPAN_!" America yelled as he knew the japanese man was great with medicine.

"A-arthur...Liz...w-were...t-taken..." She whispered in pain as she gasped, feeling her body lose blood. "I-i tried...to..."

"Emma, don't wear yourself out. JAPAN! SPAIN! AUSTRIA!" The american yelled as Japan was there with a kit he had found. "Japna, dude, she-"

"Calm down." Japan calmly said as he used scissors to cut open her dress, enough to let him see the wound. "Stab wound, deep but didn't hurt any vital organs. America get the needle and thread" Japan ordered but America was trembling. He hadn't had to witness any severe deaths, not after the Vietnam war.

Spain took the needle and thread and did the obvious, handing it to Japan as Japan began to stitch her up, also using Alcohol and some other medications to not let her get infected. Emma hissed in pain as she felt the alcohol. "Sumimasen Emma-san."

"S-save Arthur. Please...Save the Queen. Next will be Lily and Kiku...p-please" She begged as America held her in his arms. His clothes getting bloody but he didn't care for it.

"Emma, how do you know about the future? Only we do, thanks to some...stuff, but Emma"

"The Mirror of Truth has appeared, Peter is gone looking for Gilbert. The marks will fade, and a new era of Cardverse will surge" She quietly said as She held on to America.

"If the marks leave The-the Queens...it means they're dead..."

America's eyes widened. so that as the mission. that was what the writer wanted. They wanted The countries to not let The Royals die...

"If...The queens- _agh_!" She hissed in pain as Japan was concentrating on stitching.

"Sumimasen"

"If..the Queens Die...so do their Kings and Jacks...Their entire Deck dies...Save...Them...please" Emma pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes. America held her close.

"you're not dying emma"

"Its fate..."

"well screw fucking fate, because you're not damn dying!" America yelled as the countries eyes widened. Something felt different in the area,

Thats when they say a door open...

England passed through the door with his books and notes of the meeting, when The brits eyes widened. "A-America?" England asked as emma sighed in relief...

"This world is letting your help come to help our world" Emma quietly said as her eyes began to close. America felt her pusle, she was simply falling asleep.

Besides the door England had entered, the words The countries dreaded...the words were being spelt out

 _ **CHAPTER UPDATED**_


	18. Chapter 18

America's eyes went wide as he looked at England. England looked even more confused,

"A-America? J-japan? Spain? Austria?" England asked as he looked at the countries confused. "I was just talking to..M-mexico"

"dude...how did you get _here_?" America asked as England looked back at the room he came from, it was a regular guest room. The brit opened it and closed it.

"I-I don't bloody know"

Japan finished stitching Emma up as America picked the fairy up. "She looks like Emma.." England mumbled as America sighed,

" _Welcome to the Cardverse Universe,_ iggy." America said as the countries began to make their way to the original murder. King Alfred wa observing the body as his face contorted to so many emotions. The America King looked up from the body of the servant when his eyes fell on england.

"Arthur?"

England flinched back, as America sighed. "Dude...We need to talk." America calmly said as ALfred looked at America.

"He's not _My_ arthur is he?" Alfred asked as he looked away, Prince Henry looked at England.

"Dad?" Henry asked as He took steps closer to England, England looked extremely confused,

"America...This is Prince Henry from the story?" England asked as Henry's eyes widened, He felt so awkward and afraid. He looked at a man who wore his Father Arthur's face yet it wasn't him. England felt his cheeks turn red, "America...this is our kid in this universe?"

" _What_?" Henry asked as Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was meaning to tell you sooner or later" Alfred muttered as Henry looked back at his father, the king and back at the countries. Roderich was surprised to even see another Arthur.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Roderich firmly said as he gazed at the countries who wore their 2p facades. Alfred sighed,

"Let's get this mess cleaned up and call the rest of the Kings and their Decks. I have severe explaining to do" Alfred said as The Jack of clubs nodded. Henry looked lost as he looked at England,

"I'm sorry, I'm not your father, your highness" Iggy said as Henry almost gasped at those words, hearing someone who looked like Arthur say those things made Henry feel alone. Arthur was always there for Henry when it came to speaking like friends rather than father and son.

America gave a small nod as England followed America and the rest to the Medicine wing to get Emma healed...

Henry watched as the man who looked like his dad, arthur, walk away as though they had never met eachother. Alfred sighed,

"Get use to this, Henry. This world is beyond fucked up" Alfred warned as henry nodded quietly. "Get me the Nordic Knights! get me a damn messenger, I want the Kings and their families here by dawn!" Alfred ordered as people began to rush to do the kings bidding. But rumors would spread that The Queen was gone, that war would break out and life would become Hell once more.

Question was, _Could Alfred handle this alone_?

* * *

Lily had Kiku over that night for tea, and a guest had arrived...named _Jeff_.

"Your Highness, Jeff is a messenger man of Spades, says its extremely important and Private " a servant said as Queen Lily of Diamonds nodded. The Knight kindly bowed and let Jeff into the resting area of The two queens. Queen Kiku of Hearts sipped his tea as Basch, the Jack of Diamonds also talked with the Japanese man.

"But if you would see Lily's children, Little Jean Rose and Sebastian are trouble makers while Stefan is the most kindest of the three" Basch said proudly as kiku smiled.

"My son, Yuko, he's very knowledgeable, Dedicates himself to spending his time with Felicia and Monica." Kiku informed as Basch smiled, "Why didn't you want any kids?" Kiku asked the Jack of Diamonds as Basch shook his head.

"My responsibility is Lily and now her Kids. I'm her brother and I'm fine with just her and her family in my life" Lily giggled at hearing her dearest swiss brother speak like that. He had a warm heart despite his hostile looks.

The doors opened and shut as Jeff walked in, he shook in fear as he held a note. "Y-your Majesty!" Jeff cried out as he acted, Lily looked concerned. "Th-the Queens of Spades and-and clubs w-were taken!" Jeff cried out as he kneeled down, letting false tears fall down his face. Lily rushed to the servant and patted his head.

"is the letter from Alfred?" Lily asked as Jeff grabbed the queen and brought her very close. Whispering in her ear,

"No, From Jack the Ripper" Jeff whispered as Lily's eyes widened in fear as she was about to pull away but Jeff injected something into her neck, she felt her body become paralyzed. Basch got out of his seat and before he could attack Jeff. He used Dark magic and surrounded the Jack of Diamonds with a poisonous gas.

"Who are you?!" Kiku demanded as he had summoned his sword, Jeff took a dagger out and held it against Paralyzed Queen Lily's neck.

"We once knew each other in a war long ago. I was the one you sent to hell"

" _Olivia_...san"

"Yeah!" Jeff/Olivia said with a wide crazy smile. Lily was paralyzed and could do nothing to protect herself. Basch was choking on the gas as Kiku let go of his samurai sword.

"What do you want Olivia-san?"

"I want you to come with me"

"Let Jack Basch-san go" Kiku ordered as Jeff snapped his fingers and Basch wa released from the venomous fog. Kiki lowered his gaze and nodded. "I will go with you, just don't hurt more people"

"Of course, but to get out of the castle, you will act like nothing is happening. Understood? If not I kill her on the spot. After all she's not as important as my cupcake" Olivia/Jeff said she snapped her fingers and Lily was under her command. Like a puppet, to a puppeteer. Lily Zwingli, Queen of Diamonds had no say in this and danger was lurking. Queen of Hearts, Kiku, nodded as he followed the dangerous Colorless Queen out of the room to escape the castle...

* * *

America sat in a chair as he looked at Emma. Poor emma, she didn't need to suffer for things like this, damn the writer for making her get hurt. England watched as America's faces contorted into so many emotions.

"America, Stop that you bloody twat"

America snapped out of it as he raised a brow confused.

"you're bloody making faces, like you're going to kill someone. look, if this is how the story goes, we simply must follo-"

"NO!" america yelled angrily as Spain shushed him.

"Amigo! _Callate_! SSHH!"

America sighed as he went to sit near england. "look Iggy, The writer has lost control of this damn world and won't let us out until we give The Cardverse world a happy ending"

England looked at America and back at his phone, "In all bloody honesty, I haven't been reading. I've had so much bloody work-"

"I know, and with My New president, Pretty sure your politics are being fucked up as well, huh." America said as England sighed.

"Mexico has been unbearable, He and His sister don't want to bloody accept trump. Maria, you do know her, the more Mafia part of Mexico, well she's ready to go all bonkers on Trumps are and Eduard, His politics are as fucked up as ever" Iggy informed as America nodded.

"'i'd expect that from those two, they do make up Mexico after all...Just I'm worried. Not for myself but for This world. What if we don't give Them their Happy ending?" America asked as England sighed,

"Don't ask me bloody questions, I don't bloody know the answer to. Just rest, Wanker, I'll make you some of your disgusting coffee" England said as he got up, America grabbed onto England's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Iggy, I missed you" America said as Iggy felt his cheeks burst into a red blush. america laughed happily. "I missed your blush too"

"Shut the hell up twat!"

America and England both got a _DING_ in their phones as they took their phones out...

 _ **CHAPTER UPDATED**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry, I was too tired to Edit this chapter, but hope you like It!**_

 _ **!CIAOO!**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Please, england, act like the Queen of Spades while Arthur is gone, please dude" king alfred said as his eyes begged for a yes. "People are scared, fearing for the Queens. I'm serious Dude! If people see that theres a Queen left, there is hope. Dude, please, act like Arthur for as long as it takes until I get My arthur back" Alfred begged England and america.

The three other kings of the Cardverse world were looking as desperate as Alfred.

" _What_?" england asked as he held a book in his hands, America, Spain, Japan and Austria were giving England Fairy Dust so the British country could hide his true identity. "Excuse you?"

"Please, Mon cher" King Francis of Diamonds pleaded as he looked defeated, " My queen Has been taken, and my children ar left without their mother...I need your help to keep the people Hopeful, Mon cher, _Espoir_ , _hope_ , is what makes people believe in us"

"But what the bloody hell do I have to act Like Queen Arthur? I'm bloody England, not a damn Queen!" England argued as Alfred looked defeated,

"England, da. I think You should accept, We don't want to lose the trust of the people-"

"You bloody have it! I have seen so many people admire you four bloody wankers, I will not act like the bloody Queen" England stated as America was left kinda shocked. I mean, why, why ask for this?

"Please, England" King ludwig of Hearts pleaded, "My council also is against another War, and most are becoming divided...They want war and blood, or they want a new Queen"

England's breath hitched, he knew this monarchy stuff too well. He had been ruled by it for centuries...He knew how dangerous Monarchy Politics could be.

"Give me until tonight to think about this." England said as his green eyes gazed at the Four Kings. "Until bloody tonight and i will decide this. If not, be prepared to send any troops out to find the Queens, because I know for a bloody fact...You people will get angrier when they know you've been lying to them." At those words alfred flinched. He was known to be such an honest King, when did he get so desperate for lies?

The Four Kings nodded quietly, leaving the room for England to decide to be The Hope, or...Who knows what else.

* * *

 _ **~The Queens~**_

Arthur woke up with a major headache as he felt his hair was being combed back by the touch of someone...The Brit stirred from his slumber when his eyes met bright crazy obsessive ones. She smiled,

"Hello Cupcake"

"O-olivia?!" Arthur yelled out as he pulled his limbs, but the chains kept his in place. He was chained to a chair, His hands behind his back, as he felt his neck was aching. "The bloody-" The Spades Queens Eyes looked around when he noticed he wasn't alone. The rest of the Queens were barely awake, or just waking up while The Prussian was in the middle of a room. It looked like an intense ritual.

"The hell is this?!"

"Oh Arthur" Olivia's sweet voice said as she ruffled his hair, Arthur noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and her spare hand was on his skin, touching him. "I never thought I would actually get you back"

"I was never yours to begin with" The Brit retorted back, She looked hurt but she smiled once more. "Whats your bloody plan?!"

Olivia walked away to touch the prussian. She grabbed Gilbert rpighly by his white locks and pulled his face to look at Arthur. Poor Gilbert's face was losing color, and he looked feverishly sick.

"He's rotting away like a human, and he doesn't want to give us information on The Joker's sister"

"His _sister_?" Arthur asked as Olivia's smile widened. Arthur's eyes widened. "you don't bloody mean..."

" _The Clock_ " she replied as another Queen groaned in pain. Arthur found Lily weakly looking up. "Y'see Lily has a more serious spell, she could die"

" _What_?!" Arthur yelled as another Queen flinched awake. Kiku woke up as he looked up afraid. "The Hell did you do to Lily?! Kiku?! You okay?"

"I am." Kiku replied calmly as Olivia smiled, letting Gilbert's face fall. He groaned in pain as she sighed,

"This one's gonna die too, but Cupcake, Lily isn't your problem. She-"

"Her life is bloody valuable!" Arthur hissed in anger as she looked hurt.

"but cupcake-"

"If you love me..." Arthur began to say as he looked disgusted with himself. "If-if you _Love_ me," He said the word with faked remorse but inside, arthur ws cringing, "You will tell me whats wrong with us, Or what you are planning... _Please_ _Olivia_ "

Olivia squealed as she ran to Arthur and Held his hands, kissing his knuckles. "I knew you would learn to love me! So, Cupcake...Lily has a matter of time, its a way we can test The old Joker, Gilly, and then Liz over there, well she's quite drained. The marks are prophesied that the New Generation will start soon" She informed Arthur with a smile, Arthur raised a brow,

"And how are you so sure about this?" Arthur asked her as she smiled,

" _Seecreett_!" She sang. " _Unless_..."

"Unless?" Arthur asked as she got near him, too near to be comfortable with an obsessive stalker.

" _You give me a kiss_ " she cooed

" _what_?" The brit asked, Olivia smiled, "What if...I tell you you're beautiful? Olivia, I know you're lovely-" She blushed hard as she got closer to Arthur. "Olivia, your lips aren't to be touched by someone like me...I have kissed someone else lips. I don't think you want _that_ filth" Arthur said as he was pouring lies from his mouth.

She blusher harder as she nodded enthusiastically,

"Yes, yes, i understand" She replied quietly as she gracefully touched his lips with her fingertips. She was making sure to be extremely careful with him. "Well, cupcake," She began to say as she leaned closer. Arthur nodded. "It's because The Original Joker, He can see the future. And right now, he's trying to gain more power back by hunting that twerp, the younger joker, down. "

"and once that done?" Arthur asked as Olivia kept staring at Arthur's lips.

"No, My little princess" Arthur sternly said as She smiled wider, "First you tell me, and perhaps i'll give you that kiss"

"Once that's done, Cupcake, The joker will be as powerful as he used to be, but he will need you four queens and the jokers to summon His sister, The Clock. He wants revenge, after all, she betrayed him for a human"

"A human? Who?"

"The Deck, he's human, well he _was_ " Olivia said as Arthur was surprised to hear such news, he hand't known about The Deck's past more than creating the original Cardverse royals 500 years ago, and because his favorites died...He went berserk and wanted to end the universe

"And She banished him to Hell after He convinced the Deck to end the World. But The clock managed both of the Deck and The Joker. She sent her Brother to Hell and kept The Deck in a deep slumber" Olivia informed as Arthur kept quiet.

"cupcake, wheres my-" Before she could continue. The door to the room swung open and In elegant walked The Original Joker.

"Can you believe Those Damn countries are foiling my plans"

Olivia sighed as she got away from Arthur, "Yes? My lord, What do you want?" She asked innocently as Luciel, raised a brow.

"What were you doing so close to Arthur?" Luciel asked her as he noticed the unbuttoned shirt of Arthurs. "Going to rape the poor-"

"course not! my love must be willing! right arthur?" she asked him as the queen of Spades nodded quietly. Luciel smirked,

"Seems like you can tame a wild heart, well well, Olivia I'm impressed but I need your help finding that damn joker. He escaped from me when he entered the realm of Spades." The Original joker said as Olivia nodded.

"I'll look for him"

"Good girl" Luciel said as he petted her head. His eyes didn't leave Arthur's. "Olivia, Darling, can you leave us alone?" He asked her as She nodded, closing the door behind her. The original Joker looked from Queen Lily to Queen Arthur.

"I'm warning you, there is no escape."

"You're The Clocks Brother"

"Ha! Yes, I was. Until she betrayed me for a foolish Human!" He snapped, "I want her dead. And you four- no _five_. Will help me summon her, because she will always come to help her dearest favorites when this world is failing her."

" _Nande_?" Kiku asked as he looked at the Joker, "Why are you being cruel-"

"Because I have a damn score to settle with Her!" Luciel snapped, "You know what I see in this nearby future? I see the bad, I see your deaths and the way you will die. I can see the fear in your eyes as you never get to your loved ones, Arthur will be steps away from Alfred and never get to him. Kiku, your son will watch you die as he cannot save you. Lily will be burned, as her dearest Children watch and her King can't reach to get her, and finally Elizaveta...The Queen who vanishes and dies in her lovers arms as she had been accidentally killed by her own husband...A war is inevitable" The joker said with a wide smile.

"You're wrong." Arthur replied defiantly. "You're bloody wrong, Our Kings will save us and Kick your bloody arse!" He yelled angrily causing Gilbert to snap awake.

Luciel chuckled as he smiled, "Who knows, as for now...I will leave your Highnesses alone. Trust me, your magic works but it's being drained every day you spend here." He said as he walked for the door, snapping his fingers as the chains undid themselves. The door shut behind The Original Joker and Arthur finally fell off the chair. His body was weak and So were the rest...Now, they just had to get out of the place. But where were they? Exactly where?

* * *

America looked at England as the brit was sipping his evening tea, and eating biscuits, his dark brows furrowed with worry.

"you've got an hour until you can decide" America quietly said as England sighed.

"I know how monarchy works you git, I was a government based solely on royalty"

"Well I was just saying-" America tried to excuse himself but England turned to look out the window.

"Why are we here America? Why are we in a bloody book? Why the bloody hell and i being asked to fake being a Queen?" England asked as America shrugged.

"Dude don't ask me questions I don't have the answer to" America quietly said as the two were alone, in a dim lit room. The rest of the countries had wanted to do their own thinking and certainly try to save england from such a burden but no one had returned. America slowly felt his hand inching to touch england...

The America scolded himself as he felt his movement being controlled by fate? heart? Writer? Who knows. England sighed as he didn't realize, until he felt the warm hand of America.

"America?"

"I-i- uh- well...I don't know what I'm doing" america muttered with a blush in his cheeks, "I can't seem to control myself.."

"What?" England asked as America sealed England's lips with his. England replied back almost too quickly, kissing the American with as much fervor and want as America. "America- ya- need to- s-stop" england said between kisses.

But America didn't stop, he had been yearning this for a while. the America brought england closer as he placed hot kisses down his neck.

"A-America?!"

"I missed you too much"

"America-!" England gasped as he felt America bite him, a sweet bite. The American country finally stopped himself as he sighed,

"Sorry, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, maybe I'm jealous that Alfred will have you if you say yes. Or the fact that I can't think of a better idea than to track down the clock or Peter, he's the younger joker by the way-"

"Wait america repeat that" England insisted as America raised a brow

"Peter is the younger joker?"

"No, not that you pompous seductive wanker, Im saying about finding The Clock. If i am right, Peter has access to her fairy realm. emma hasn't woken up so we find Peter, He takes us to the Clock and we find the Queens."

"Dude, the Kings want you to be Queen in a day. We can't plan to find the location of the Queens in one-" America began to say as England grabbed his phone.

"oh! Don't bloody tell me what to do, I know for a fact, that bloody writer of this fan fiction will update today."

"And how the hell are you sure?" America asked as England shrugged

" _Instinct_ "

"Like the pokemon GO team" America added as England gave him a look. "Okay, so i may have played a bit of pokemon Go here, but all i found were nothing. Anyways, why're you so su-" America stopped speaking when he heard the familiar _DING_

 _ **CHAPTER UPDATED**_


	20. Chapter 20

**((Didn't edit anything, and i'm tired, and i'm sorry I haven't written anything but exams and finals and projects kept me busy. anyways, you props won't enjoy this chapter since it's informative, but eh...))**

* * *

England looked at King Alfred and then the frenchman, the russian and finally the German. All four Kings awaited the news Arthur had to give about his deciosn to act like queen or not. All the countries were anxiously waiting except america. He knew England's decision.

"I've decided I won't be acting like Queen. We will restart this damn story, we will rewrite this story of your together, because we are in this together. So I'm choosing to help you find your hope...Your Queens, And we have an idea where they could be" England said as he looked at America. The America nodded.

King Alfred's blue eyes furrowed with worry.

"But dudes...The people-"

"We, the countries will leave to find your Queens. We have a plan and an idea as to where they are. We also know that Joker Gilbert Beilschmidt was taken, that joker peter is running and Emma is dying. So I bloody say we find the queens." England sternly said as alfred looked surprised to be ordered around.

" I'm not trying to be rude, I'm trying to help you King Alfred...Your kids miss Arthur, and i will bring Arthur back...Somehow" England vowed as Alfred nodded.

"We will help you, amigos, find the rest of las Reinas" Spain said with a smile, "Can you trust us?"

Ivan looked at Alfred and Francis, then Ludwig. They all slowly said 'yes' in their different languages.

"Yea"

"Da."

"Oui."

"Ja"

England smiled, "Good. We are leaving tonight."

* * *

Days had passed, overnight was a torture, everyday was nothing but silence and trying to comfort each other. Every night there was a gas poured into their chamber and the Queens and Joker suffered nightmares if they slept. Many of them didn't even sleep. Every nightmare made them want to scream for mercy, help, for their loved ones but slowly Each queen was being worn out because every nightmare made their most loved one look like their biggest enemy.

Arthur was killed by alfred, or ignored by Henry and Amelia.

Elxzaveta dreamt that Roderich hated her and would never speak to her even if they lived under the same roof, he would exile her and even call her terrible names. Eduard and Eliza wouldn't even speak to their mother because she was the worst Queen ever.

Lily screamed in her dreams until she cried and sobbed to sleep and again woke up with screams. Her dreams were full of painful things. Francis and Basch never wanting her back, her three children seeing her die and they pleaded and screamed for their mothers safety but the Diamonds Queen was never to be saved...

Kiku, suffered every night. He woke up with a cold sweat as his eyes looked like they would be on the verge of crying for he would dream of losing everyone he had ever loved. He dreamt that his son Yuko would kill him and Ludwig and Feleciano would hate him forever.

Every night they tried to not sleep, there were bags under their eyes after so many countless hours and days without sleep. They were fed small meals and everyday they were visited by His truly, The Original Joker that would somedays torture them and somedays they would simply be worked like servants.

Tonight was no different...

Arthur heard Lily's screams again, fear in her face as tears began to fall down her face. He wondered how she even still had tears to spare.

Elizaveta and Gilbert went to her as they comforted her but she sobbed quietly

"we are dying" Lily mumbled as she wiped her tears, "My mark is _f-fading_ "

Elizaveta stayed quiet as she looked at her own mark, it was true. Her mark was fading. gilbert looked at Elizaveta and clenched his hands into fists.

"We need to get out." He growled

"We cant." Kiku whispered as the bags under his eyes were visible. It looked as though he had aged. "Arthur-san...Your mark is fading as well"

Arthur touched his mark on his neck as he bit his lip.

"We are getting out of here. I don't bloody care if i die, We are bloody getting out!"Arthur screamed frustrated as His screaming was never heard from the outside world, but he felt like someone could hear him...

"We have no hope" Lily whispered as she sobbed, "We are abandoned, we are going to die-"

"PISS OFF!" Arthur yelled angrily as his mark lit up but faded once more. "My magic is bloody weak, I'm weak, I'm afraid and scared as you are. but i believe alfred will find me-"

"He kills you again and again in your dreams... _nightmares_ " Elizaveta whispered as she hugged herself, "Roderich kills me so many times over and over again, my brain screams no but my heart believes he loves me...why do i love someone who could kill me?" She asked as Gilbert looked at his best friend with shock

"Liz, you're not serious...Roddy would never hurt you-"

"He's hurting me!" She screamed back. "He hurts my heart and mind, in my dreams I plead for him and i want him here but he isn't here! if he loved me he would be here!" She yelled desperately as tears began to fall down her eyes. seemed like a Queen was breaking...

Arthur looked at his wrists and back at the queens.

"a blood ritual would be strong enough to get us through that magical locked door...a blood ritual that can kill us" Arthur whispered as Kiku gripped his kimono.

"Lets do it," He whispered as elizaveta looked afraid.

"Lets." Lily replied, Now they awaited for Elizaveta.

"Bu-but what if Roderich does hate me?"

"He would never." Gilbert replied quickly, as the Hungarian nodded.

"I agree..."

"It's the ritual of _Timeless escape_..." Arthur warned, "The ritual that gives you specific time to live, and its a ritual only for Queens. basically its the ritual-"

"No." Gilbert sternly said, "that ritual shouldn't be used. No, absolutely no, its not an awesome ritual-"

"It's our only hope." Lily sternly said as the prussians red eyes looked angrier.

"It's a ritual that only the dying queens used when they wanted a certain heir. But no-one uses it now because except for the fact the Queen dies...But sometimes the mark they want to pass over doesn't pass over to the heir _THEY_ want, but the heir the clock chooses. It's a terrible idea, it won't work"

"it's a ritual that will use all our magic to open that bloody locked door and let us escape with a time limit, we are too weak to even bloody stand up." arthur snapped. "this ritual will give us enough power to have a few hours to get home and say goodbye, or i don't bloody know. Escape!"

"ANOTHER DAMN IDEA." the prussian yelled as Kiku raised his hand

" _The Focused blood_." Gilberts' eyes widened.

"y-your not-"

"I am saying we should do it, gilbert-san" Kiku sternly said. "A ritual that will use our blood to summon _**Her**_ , _The Clock..._ "

At those words, All the Queens eyes went wide, were they willing to risk the safety of the universe for their safety? were the really willing to summon The greatest Goddess of the Cardverse world for the sake of trying to live?

The Focused Blood Ritual was a ritual that would require blood from A Queen or Multiple queens to bind them together as a life force, to depend on each other's magic and life force to try and survive what could happen. It was a ritual that took half your soul, and could potentially kill you when your other half of the soul was killed...but no-one knows if it worked. It was just a myth after all, A myth that was rumored to summon The Clock, for One Wish, One Wish only in exchange for your half of a soul...

Problem was, would they be willing to lure The Clock to her Greatest Enemies lair? Were they willing to potentially die for freedom?

Half a soul, was a lot to risk, but what was worse was that once you were killed, you were said to never resuscitate.

 _CHAPTER UPDATED_


	21. Chapter 21

The Countries had been sent out to retrieve The Queens since they held valuable information on the findings of the Queen. Every King trusted the countries, for the sense of there being hope...

King Alfred held on to himself as he felt pain on his chest. His mark as King of Spades shined and faded and shined once more. What the hell was going on with him?

The King of Spades suffered alone as he choked on his own pain.

"a-arthur- agh! " Alfred pleaded as his heart seemed to be breaking every bit more. "AGH!" he yelled out in pain. Finally the pain ceded...Alfred pulled his shirt open as he saw that where his Mark was at...There no longer was a mark. He was no longer King, but why wasn't he dead?

" _Monsieur_!" Francis's voice was in pain as the door was being banged against. "J _e-Je besoin_ \- " Francis began to say as a gasp of pain was heard. Alfred limped towards the door as he opened it. Francis was slumped against the Kings door holding on to where his heart was.

"I- i think...Our Queens are in trouble." Francis finally said as his breathing was uneven. "Ivan had the same pain...I think-" Alfred kneeled down as he felt another harsh wave of pain over this heart. It felt like someone was stabbing him, hurting him, trying to rip away his heart.

"What is this? _voodoo_?" Alfred asked as the sound of rushing footsteps began to get to the two fallen kings.

" _DAD_ " Amelias yelling was heard as she rushed to Alfred,

" _PAPA!_ " Jean rose and Sebastian in synchronize yelled out as they rushed to Francis. Francis tried to smile but another wave of pain was felt as his breathing became heavy.

"We need a doctor!" Amelia yelled out but no servants heard. She cursed under her breath. "This is happening because Papa isn't here, right? Dad, cmon hold on a little longer" She pleaded as Alfred chuckled before he yelped.

"I-I'm fine" Alfred assured as his vision became blurry.

" _DAD_! Stay with me! Get the damn doctor!" She yelled at one of the french twins as Sebastian began to run down the hallways of Spades to get a doctor. "Dad, don't close your eyes! Stay with me!" She pleaded as the american felt his eyes slowly beginning to shut. The Pain in his heart was too much for him to bear...

" _A-arthur_ " Alfred whispered as he closed his eyes and let the dark loneliness take him away.

* * *

The focused blood was their only hope. Arthur held onto Kiku and Lily as they made a round circle with their holding hands. "Are we bloody sure this is the only way we don't risk our lives 100%?" Arthur asked as Lily looked at her almost faded mark on her hand.

"We are dying, we have nothing to lose" Lily replied as she looked tired. "I miss Francis, Big Brother... I miss my kids, Jean rose, Sebastian and Stephan." She quietly said as Arthur bit his lip. He missed his own family as well.

"Lets do this." Gilbert said as Kiku took a deep breath, He summoned the little magic he could as the hearts mark on his shoulder lit up with its radiant beauty. The Queen of Hearts summoned a dagger in the center of the room.

Kiku slashed the palm of his hand as blood began to drip, the dark red liquid shined a rosy pink when it hit the floor, He handed the slightly bloody dagger to Arthur, Arthur did the same. His blood went from dark red to shining blue as it hit the floor, The two streaks of blood of The Hearts and Spades Queen began to take its own route and direction as it began to make a circle, that began to create 2/5 of the circle. Lily took the dagger and cut her palm as her blood dripped down, forming the third fifth of the circle, displaying the sign of Diamonds. Elizaveta took the dagger and as her blood dripped from her palm down to the ground, the 4/5th of the circle was completed, displaying the crest of Clubs. Finally, Gilbert took it as he slowly cut the dagger in the center of his palm. His blood was different, it was dark red yet it shined with a radiance that seemed to behold glitter.

"I knew i was that awesome" He joked as his blood began to fill in the fifth part of the circle, creating the sign of a Joker. Black and bold, displaying a jesters sign.

Arthur felt pain in his heart as he gasped, the pain was harsh. Felt like he was being ripped apart. Lily gasped as she clung tighter to Arthurs hand, her green eyes shined with tears as she looked at the ground.

"i-it hurts.." She muttered as Elizaveta gasped, she couldn't let go of either Gilbert or Lily to console the pain on her chest.

"W-what is this-agh! p-pain!" She gasped again as the pain increased and ceded but increased again. Felt like she was being purposely ripped from something. Kiku coughed until blood began to drip from the corner of his lips,

"Agh! su-mi-ma-sen" He managed to apologize for the view, but the circle began to open something. The circle was created as It began to illuminate with such strength and force that it surrounded the queens in what seemed to be a tornado. The magic around them swooshed and swarmed around them as the marks they once held began to fade...

The Queens and the Joker didn't let go of each other, as a silhouette began to appear in the middle of them all. The Clocks figure began to appear as her eyes shined every color of every kingdom, until she materialized. The pain when away.

The Dark torture room was illuminated by her presence as it seemed to shine with an essence of a comfy home. The Clock looked at her fellow favorites as her eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as The Four Queens gazed up at The Goddess of The Cardverse world. "you've lost your marks" She whispered as All the Queens looked at where their marks were. Their eyes went wide.

"does that mean..." Kiku began to say,

"Our kings and Jacks will die?" Lily finished as The Clock gave them a sad sincerely smile.

"No, you've handed me that power of your marks, does not mean they will be hurt...not _badly_. But they will be weakened. You all have lost half your soul to see me...I shall grant you one wish." She said as Her eyes turned to look at Arthur Kirkland.

"My Spades Queen, what do you wish for? Your Safety or the Safety of the countries?" She asked as Arthur realized...He had been secretly wishing that The Countries weren't tied up to this mess. It wasn't their fault that they had to be stuck in this chaotic world. Arthur bit his lip,

"Could you come back to me later?"

The clock narrowed her eyes as she produced something from midair, a ring. Not just any wedding ring. But His Wedding ring. The one he didn't have on his left ring finger.

"When you make that wish...I want you to just say it to this ring, and it will come true. The ring won't disappear...but i will say that you must take care of it...with what rests of your life" She told him as Arthur took his wedding ring back.

"I miss Alfred"

"I know you do, my child" She whispered quietly as the clock proceeded to go to Lily.

"I wish for safety of all the Royal families." She sternly wished as the clock smiled.

"I cant grant that wish if you don't exclude the Queens. none of you have wished for yourselves to be-" The clock was interrupted as Kiku blurted out.

"I wish for all of us to be taken out of this place to the nearest safety location. Onegai-shimasu" He pleaded as The clock smiled and snapped her fingers. The Queens and Joker were outside, in some forests as they heard people yell and dogs barking.

"We have limited amount of time. The Joker knows I'm here." The clock said in a rushed voice as the voices of yelling and people were heard closer every second.

From the palm of her hands she produced items, items that already existed but belonged to the Queens. The joker was given a pendant. One like Ludwig Beilschmidt wore that had a thick cross upon it.

Elizaveta had her precious hair pin, Kiku a ring, lily had diamond earrings and Arthur had his Wedding ring.

"When you decide your wish, just tell it to the item you hold, don't waste it. It's one opportunity that i can grant you" She quickly said as a male voice was heard through the dark forest.

" _SIIISSSSTTTEEERRR_!" His voice made her stop cold. The clock looked at her greatest creations and gave a sad smile.

"go! _Run_! Don't look book and certainly don't-" Before she could say more a shot of fire was thrown at their direction as a tree began to burn. They screamed as The Clock pushed the Queens further away. " _GO_! Do not turn back! war has started, get to your kings...The attacks have started!" She yelled as more fire began to run the trees and ground.

Arthur looked at The Clock as The Goddess looked fearful and yet so brave.

"We cant bloody leave y-"

" _RUN_!" she yelled back at the Queen and ex-joker as by the snap of her fingertips...They were no longer at her side, but on the outskirts of some kingdom...actually at the borders of all four kingdoms. Where an army so dark and cruel marched towards the walls of Hearts... Another fourth marched towards Clubs, the other parts marched towards Spades and Diamonds.

 _War had Begun and things were getting worse._

How could someone raise and army so quickly in mere days?

Arthur looked around helpless trying to understand what had happened since he had been kidnapped.

"Arthur?" A familiar american voice asked as Arthur turned around to meet an American face next to a british replica...yet it wasn't Alfred F. Jones. It was America...


	22. Chapter 22

**_~Alfred~_**

Alfred Opened his eyes as he took in the surroundings. His room.

The king outstretched his arm to the area Arthur usually slept at only to find it cold and no-one there... His Queen wasn't with him. Alfred felt his heart ache as he thought back to Arthur. Was his Queen alright? Was he alive? Of course he was! He thought to himself.

"dad?" Henry's familiar voice brought Alfred back from his thoughts. "h-hey dad"

"Henry? What happened?" Alfred asked as Henry hesitated to speak. "Henry. cmon tell me son" Alfred kindly said as Henry took his fathers' hand and held it.

"dad...The doctors don't exactly understand it either, but you are no longer King" Henry informed as Alfred blinked.

" _What_?"

"y-you're no longer King. umm...I have something to show you" Henry said as he lowered his shirt down, on his collarbone, there was the mark of the King of Spades. A New King was chosen. Alfred's eyes widened as he looked into his sons aqua colored eyes.

"H-Henry? y-you're the new King" Alfred said as his voice was filled with confusion, "w-why am i not dead?"

"i'm not sure why either, but Dad! You're alive but your health needs to be taken cared of."

"Henry you're hiding something from me, my boy. Don't hide things from me" alfred warned as he pushed himself up on bed. he felt fine, though he was tired.

"ah..y-yeah...you have been sleeping for almost a day, but since last night. we had an _attack_. an army of who knows where has arisen and they have begun to move and try to break our walls. We have the most excellent skilled warriors protecting th walls and borders-" Henry informed as Alfred felt tears in his eyes.

"i didn't want this for you"

"d-dad...It's fine. I'm King of Spades, meaning this is my job-"

"n-no, Arthur wouldn't want you to deal with a war. He wanted you and Amelia to live a peaceful reign, n-not this war" Alfred's tears began to fall from his eyes. "I don't even know if Arthur is Alive-"

"dad! Pops is alive! I'm sure of it. America assured me he's alive-"

"BUT WHY ISN'T ARTHUR WITH ME?! " alfred yelled as he began to cry. "I felt my heart being ripped out and form so much pain i passed out, and-and Arthur could be dead!" Henry's eyes furrowed.

"No, dad. You're not The King i know. Dad, you're stronger than that." Henry assured as he squeezed Alfred's hand. "Dad. _Pops is alive_ , and i should tell you that Amelia is Queen of Clubs, Eliza is My Queen. Eduard is King of Clubs. Jean Is King of Diamonds, Yuko is Queen of Diamonds, Sebastian is Queen of Hearts. Monica is King of Hearts."

"And the Jacks?" Alfred asked as he wiped his tears,

"Chun-yan is Jack of Spades. Nikolay, son of Natalie and Toris is Jack of Clubs. Stefan, the youngest of the Diamonds if Jack of Diamonds. Felicia, daughter of Feleciano is Jack of Hearts. But what confuses me are the Aces" Henry informed as Alfred raised a brow.

"Madeline, My cousin, Daughter of Uncle Mattie and uncle Ned is Ace of Clubs and Spades. Chiara from Hearts is Ace of hearts and Diamonds...what concerns me is that there are two Aces that being to 2 kingdoms" Henry said as Alfred nodded.

"and...your Queen, Henry?" Henry's cheeks began to burn red. "...is Eliza...for her to be queen and take care of the army she has to marry you..."

"I know...but I have talked to Parliament and because of the war that has started, she will be taking care of the Army before she becomes my wife" Alfred smiled as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"ya got yourself a fighter there"

Henry smiled and chuckled, he looked like a boy in love. "I-uh...w-well...Dad...y'see...She's wonderful...but i'm more concerned about you." Henry admitted as Alfred sighed. His blue eyes looked out to the window where the sun was coming up.

"If Arthur isn't with me...I'm afraid I won't ever be happy...he is my all, my world...and i know i sound kinda stupid saying that but i forgot when i fell in love with Arthur so much"

"dad, pops will come back." Henry vowed as Alfred smiled, though his smile didn't reach his eyes... a sad smile that broke the New King of spades heart. "I swear." Henry promised as Alfred looked at his hand, where his wedding finger was. The ring upon it symbolized his love for Arthur, yet it felt like it was a sad memory, one he missed.

"Arthur...He's strong...so, my boy, My only advice is that you have to protect what's yours before you can protect everyone...being a Hero is a lot of responsibility..." With those words there was a comforting silence a the New king of Spades and the Former King of Spades gazed out the window, only to see the sun rise slowly...

* * *

" _Arthur_?" A familiar american voice asked as Arthur turned around to meet an American face next to a british replica...yet it wasn't Alfred F. Jones. It was America...

"dude?! what the hell are you doing out here?" America asked as he unmounted his horse. The sun was barley arising as Arthur could see those marching figures holding torches, or were those flames just coming from their fingertips?

"Queenie! you're safe!" A familiar danish voice yelled happily as Mathias Koehler unmounted his horse. Arthur looked from his fellow queens to the batteflield in which blood would soon fall and ink the earth.

"W-what happened?" Arthur asked as Mathias furrowed his brows.

"We don't know either. They appeared from the depths of the dark earth...We were leaving Spades when people began rushing into the city, the guards began to close the gates and thats when we saw...Demons arose from Hell" mathias informed as Arthur's eyes widened.

He realized Luciel, The Original Joker...said _he had returned from Hell..._

"You're blooding kidding me" Arthur muttered as The armies that marched seemed to have one goal only. Destruction.

Mathias looked at Arthur and The Queens.

"The Kings are at Spades, but they all be transferred back to their kingdoms once they find a way out of Spades-"

"And what about the children?" Elizaveta asked as she wanted to know about her children.

"The Kiddos? They're actually...we-well we shouldn't discuss it here" Mathias assured as he nervously laughed. Elizaveta's tired eyes widened

"They're being prepped for war aren't they?" She asked her voice frail, quiet yet so strong. Mathias flinched at the words. He looked at the ground.

" _Tell me_." Lily insisted as her green eyes filled with utter worry. Mathias couldn't look up. " _Mathias_!"

" _YES_!" He yelled out, "The kids are being prepared for war. They are the ones who control this game, its _their_ move! Alfred stepped off the throne because his mark faded. Ivan, Francis, and ludwig stepped down. They are no longer Kings...There has been chosen a new Deck of Cards" Mathias informed as Arthur's eyes widened.

 _no_ , it couldn't have happened. They lost their marks and so did their families...Now their children held the responsibility to control and army. To control a kindgom, to become rulers at such a young age...Something he never wanted.

"Take us to them. Now!" Arthur pleaded as a certain british country interrupted

"look, there is a bloody war going on, and we cant get through it without fighting." England informed as Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"And who the bloody hell are you?! using my face!"

"Excuse you! I am The United Kingdom, or England for short. So watch your bloody tone with me" England snapped as Arthur raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to see My King."

"Queenie, let's not be rash-" Mathias tried to interrupt.

"We want to go back home, i did not bloody tolerate days of torture and mental instability to die so soon, so you will bloody help me see My husband-" Arthur began to say when he felt a pang in his heart. "Blo-oody H-Hell!" He breathed the words as Arthur held onto America. "I-I need to get to Alfred before my time runs out"

"But Queenie-" Mathias pleaded but Arthur had limited time.

"I-I need to get to Alfred please, I gave up half my soul to see him. I need to see him and my children... _please_ " Arthur pleaded as The Queens looked at the ground,

"y-you gave up half your soul?" America asked as his eyes widened, he felt guilty. His hands clenched to fists, "W-we were sent here to fucking give you a happy ending! dudes! you cant die! no- not yet! you're not suppose to die!" America yelled as he grabbed Arthur by both shoulders and shook him.

"You deserve a happy ending!"

"America!" England yelled but America couldn't handle it. He felt useless, he was sent into that world by the Writer to do something to save the Royals. He completely screwed the mission over. "america let him go!"

"Arthur! You can't die! not under my watch! please!" America begged as Arthur's green eyes were wide. "I swear i will protect you until you see Alfred, until you get your happy ending!"

"I...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me, for _us_. You need to return to your world" Arthur whispered as he thought about his wish. Finally, he had a wish. "I can send you home-"

"no!" America yelled, "Not yet. Please, Arthur. Let me- let us get you through that" America said as his eyes looked at the army. The sun first rays of light began to surface as Arthur couldn't help but see that...It was time to fight.

"but they haven't even sent out the troops" Elizaveta whispered as Mathias smiled,

"y'see...its scheduled to start in a coupe minutes, the new Kings have decided to let the Queens take over this war."

"W-what?" Lily asked as Mathias looked unemotional.

"The New Queens. They are the ones in charge. The Queen of Spades, Eliza of Clubs, The Queen of Clubs is Amelia of Spades, The Queen of Diamonds if Yuko from Hearts and finally the Queen of Hearts is Sebastian of Diamonds...we don't understand why the clock jumbled up the New Deck...but war is starting" Mathias said as there was heard a loud horn being played.

The gates to the cities were being opened. War was starting...

The Skies didn't look a bit friendly, they threatened with their gray clouds and the sun seemed to want to hide. for it foreshadowed the blood that would spill and the calamity and chaos that would reign.

Arthur's eyes widened as from a distance he could see... Henry watching from the top of the walls of the border. He was The New King of Spades and the look in his eyes screamed out 'war.' and 'victory'

"No..." Arthur whispered as lightning sounded and the sun that once had started to shine, no longer rose but instead hid behind the gloomy putrid clouds that always displayed a bad event...

The sounds of Canons began to be heard as war cried were being heard, the sound of hooves running and people screaming as well as swords clashing and bullets shooting. People screamed in agony and pain as Fire exploded like bombs and magic users were winning but the demonic screams of the Armies of Hell were getting warmed up...

 _ **War was just the beginning of Loss**_

 _ **Chapter Updated...**_


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred looked at is wedding ring, as he sat alone in his living room in Spades Castle. He knew Henry had left to fight but something in him couldn't permit his son to fight a war, He, himself as Former King could be doing.

" _Monsieur_?" Francis asked as he walked in with a kind smile, "I see you've lost your title as _Roi_ as well" Francis said as he held a piece of baguette in his hand. "Would you like some?" He asked as Alfred shook his head.

"Hows Ludwig and Ivan? Roderich and Yao? Basch?" Alfred asked as Francis sat down across of the America king.

"they...they're weaker that's for sure. Basch doesn't want to talk to me because he is m-mourning...L-lily..." Francis spoke quietly as his eyes began to water but he blinked the tears away. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her...what could have she have gone through and I wasn't there to save her...I hate myself!" Francis yelled the words out as Alfred felt his heart ache, but he sighed.

"Dude, I'm sure our Queens aren't dead. Lily was- _**IS**_ strong, she protected you so fiercely in the last war...They're alive." Alfred assured as Francis laughed, a pitiful laugh.

"My daughter, Jean, is _Roi_ de Diamonds. My son Sebastian, is _Reine_ de Hearts and My little boy, Stefan is _Jack_ de Diamonds...I am glad they were chosen but I never wanted them to take over a war" Francis admitted as a knock was heard. Feleciano walked in besides Ludwig.

"Ciao!" He greeted with a smile, despite it not reaching his eyes. Ludwig looked paler than usual. "Would you like company?" The Italian asked as he plopped next to Francis. "france-nii-chan! Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying, ita-chan" francis replied with a smile, Feleciano smiled.

"We can join the war!'

Ludwig sat down by Alfred as he kept quiet. "Doitsu! you said we could! Monica-Chan said we could join if we wanted!" The Jack of Hearts enthusiastically said,

"Feleciano. Please, I don't want to discuss this" Ludwig softly said as Feleciano frowned, he pranced over to Ludwig and gave him kiss on the cheek. The German began to blush furiously "Feleciano! W-what!?"

The italian giggled, "Don't worry Doitsu, we always win!"

"But what will the loss be?da?" Ivan's voice was heard as Roderich stood beside the ex-King of Clubs. Roderich fixed his glasses as he proudly walked but in his heart there was pain. Heartbreak.

"There is always a loss in War. da."

"Dudes...Where is Yao?" Alfred asked as Ivan's lips perked up into a smile.

"In the battlefield! da!"

Alfred's eyes widened. "w-what?"

"He's in the battlefield with Chun-yan. He said he wouldn't let his daughter go alone to war. da."

"You let him go by himself?!" Alfred yelled as he stood up quickly, "Shit! What about mattie?! Ned? Lux? Bel? Antonio? Romano? Oh don't you damn tell me-"

" _War_." feleciano kindly sweetly said as his eyes darkness a bit with mischief. "I'm going too"

Ludwig eyes widened " _Was_?" He asked in german as Feleciano smiled,

"I'm going to fight by My Felicia's side, Doitsu, won't you fight by Monica-chans side?" Feli asked as Ludwig clenched his hands into fists. He felt weak, hopeless, and guilty...Was he going to let his daughter possible get hurt?

The Italian took The Germans hand in his and brought it to his lips as he kissed it. Ludwig's cheeks went rosy as Feleciano smiled,

"I know, Doitsu, you always make the right decision in the end...But this time, I need you to trust me"

Ludwig looked away as he blushed, "I-I do trust you... _Danke_..."

Feleciano smiled as All the Kings were thinking the same thing 'gay'

Alfred sighed, "Get married you two, for Deck sake! Gay marriage is legal"

Ludwig's cheeks turned bright pink as Feleciano began to giggle. Francis shook his head,

"honestly, _l'amour_ comes in different forms. Just get married"

"Da."

"Agreed." Austria said as he smiled,

"Are we going to war?" Basch asked as everyone turned to look at the Diamonds ex-jack. He was already dressed to go, "I'm done with listening to your pity talk, lets go." Francis chuckled

" _Oui. Monsieur. Allons-y_ " He said as It was decided. The Kings would go.

* * *

The battlefield had demons. Demons of all kinds, war made the demons of a man visible. Alfred saw it in the eyes of men, their eyes full of bloodthirst. As for the opponent...Their eyes were black, soulless as an abyss. Dark and hateful, hungry and tasteless.

"Dad?!" Henry yelled over the sound of sword clashing, He wa being protected and covered by Eliza and Chun-yan. Chun yan was being protected by Yao Wang.

"The Bloody Hell ya doing out here your conditions!" Henry protested as Alfred twirled around and his gun was heard. The bullet shot some demon right through the brain. It fell down,

"I'm old but not old enough to not fight for my kingdom" Alfred yelled over the chaos as Yao was heard.

"AIYAH! THEY'RE ALIVE" He yelled as the dead began to surface. Eliza wiped a trickle of sweat as she used her mighty sword skills to decapitate a demon.

"They won't die!" She announced

"Tch." Henry said as he had to think of a way to defeat the enemy. To annihilate them... "The Clock taught me a spell when i was younger-" Before he could finish a loud explosion was heard from the farthest side of the battelfield. Alfred's eyes looked at the explosion and found the most familia figures...

America, England, Mathias, Kiku, Japan, Elizaveta, Spain, Lily, Austria and finally...Arthur.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred asked, his voice a faint whisper as Henry's eyes widened. So they had managed to get the Queens back! Henry needed to make his troops get the ex-Queens back ASAP.

"JACK CHUN-YAN! Get a message to Ace Madeline! Tell her i want the troops to the West, the Ex- Queens have been found!" Henry ordered as Chun-yan nodded and began to run away, slashing and killing yet looking as pristine and clean in her kills as her looks.

"Eliza, I need you keep the soldiers ready for protection" Henry told her as she smiled, "Dad, Lets go get-" Another explosion was heard but behind them. Enemies were crossing the borders to get into the Kingdoms Borders.

"Shit!"

"Henry! Take care of the people! I'll go alone!" Alfred assured but he spoke too soon when there was a dark aura behind him...One he had only met from a distance.

Olivia Kirkland held a sword, her distance from Alfred was far yet too close to be friendly. Her crazy light blue eyes shine with hunger and hatred.

"You thought you could take my cupcake away. You're wrong" She hissed as Alfred's eyes went wide. Yao stood besides the American.

"Yao..."

"I've got this-aru" Yao said as he summoned his resting magic and held a beautiful long sphere that had electricity coursing through it. "She will die."

Alfred nodded, "Go get Arthur-aru!" Yao ordered as Alfred smiled, "ANd don't die-aru."

"Course not dude" Alfred said with a smile as he began to grab a horse and mounted to go find his Queen...

* * *

Arthur's eyes looked around for his beloved.

"Elizaveta, where is Clubs?" Arthur asked as Elizaveta pointed to the West. "Shit...You need to go there. Kiku?"

"East." He answered as Arthur cursed, he needed help to get north of the battlefield where Spades was at.

"Sorry, Arthur, i have to go South west" Lily apologized as Mathias whistled loudly.

"Who are you calling?"

"My brothers." Mathias said as a loud fiery phoenix bird squawked and landed on his shoulder. "Lukas is North Protecting Spades, Sve is protecting Clubs with the Benelux, Ice and Fin are protecting Diamonds and Hearts."

"tch" Arthur muttered as an explosion and flames ignited to their left. Mathias covered the Queens with his body as he summoned his magic. Using Water to calm the firing flames.

"I'll protect Arthur" America said as England's eyes widened. "Iggy and I will protect Arthur.

"Austria, Gilbert, you stay with Lizzie, umm...Spain how about you and-"

"Lily, claro que si amigo" Spain said with a smile, as he had a gun.

"err...Japan and Kiku and Mathias..."

"I'll go with Japan, i have to protect Ice" Mathias said with a smile as Arthur knew Mathias would be killed by lukas if Emil was ever hurt during a war.

"Lets go then" America said as They took different directions. They needed to get home.

Arthur held no more magic and he could not deal with enemies, as he would've liked but Having america and England around helped him alot. Demons roamed the earth as thunder struck and lighting lit the dark skies. After countless kills and re-kills...Arthur heard a loud chuckle as he knew who it belonged to...The Joker.

"you thought you could escape little Queen" Luciels' voice cancelled out everything else. He held a dagger to someone neck, not just anyones neck. The Clock.

"Where's your husband now huh, sister?" He hissed, his voice laced with hatred so strong it could almost be sen leaking from his words.

The Clock didn't move, her eyes pleaded for hope but she didn't speak.

"Let her bloody go!" Arthur and England yelled at the same time.

"Where is The Deck?" The Original Joker asked once more as he pressed the blade closer to her neck, drops of blood began to fall as she kept quiet. "Sister, don't act stubborn. We both know you're weaker than-"

"He's not in this world." She informed as she looked calm. "I made sure he would be safe"

The Jokers eyes widened with hatred as his violet eyes shined with amusement. "You're so naive, big sister. You abandoned me for him."

"I never abandoned you." She replied as he let her go and tossed her towards the Brits and American. She fell to her knees as Arthur and England rushed to help her up. She turned around as her eyes were filled with hatred as well but mostly sadness.

"YOU WENT CORRUPT! JACK! "

"I never went corrupt! I suggested we play around with life!"

"Mortals are not your toys!" She yelled at him as The Joker laughed, a hateful sarcastic laugh.

"Would you like me to remind you how you treated me? Do you want me to enlighten you?" He asked her as he laughed, "Because I will show your dear creations how cruel you were-are to your own blood." He hissed as he snapped his fingers and the battlefield became replaced by a room...

Arthur looked around as memories began to be played in front of his eyes.

 _I loved you Dear sister, Clara._

 _I was always hiding in your shadows since kids..._

 _Yet you abandoned me once that human came into our lives, Duke was his name...You renamed him_ The Deck.

 _ **The memories began to materialize...**_

 _Arthur looked at The Clock as she and The Joker were seated down in a field of lilies, roses, blue roses, and four leaf clovers. The two smiling and laughing and suddenly a man walked towards them... The Deck._

 _"s-sorry...w-where am i?" He asked as Clara, The Clocks' eyes shined with wonder and happiness. The joker, looked annoyed,as he looked at the mortal._

 _"Piss off."_

 _"Jack! I'm sorry, Jack is moody" Clara said with a sweet smile as The Deck smiled,_

 _"I'm Duke, umm...I was at work...And i somehow came here...The earth opened and- where am i? Am i dead?" He asked shocked, "Im sure angels like you would exist in Heaven" Clara's cheeks burned red as Jack, the Joker rolled his eyes._

 _"You're in Hell"_

 _Duke's eyes widened as he laughed, "Must explain why you're so damn hott" He teased as Clara's cheeks burned furiously. The Joker 'tch'ed._

 _"Look Asshole, we don't need your kind-"_

 _ **The Memory ended as another started...**_

 _The Joker electrocuted a dead body as The Clock entered the room and gasped in horror_

 _"J-Jack?!"_

 _"I'm testing whether life can still prevail after the soul has left. Seems like number 46 failed as well, but #43 was a success except...I had to send that body to another world. I called the world Hell. I had to darken the soul extremely so what came back... I named it Demon" he informed her as he fixed his glasses. His violet eyes meeting his sisters Violet eyes that changed colors as the kingdoms she created._

 _"What do you want Clara. If you're asking me to talk to your...Disgusting Husband. I won't."_

 _"jack, he's a great man-"_

 _"He stole you from me!" Jack snapped as he slammed a fist against the table where the body lied, "You no longer want me around, you don't even let me joke around anymore! "_

 _"You kill people! That's wrong! How many have you killed so far?! 5?! They call you Jack The Ripper! My brother is Jack The Ripper-"_

 _He laughed, "you gotta admit its catchy-"_

 _"No! Jack, thats not how things are suppose to be" She yelled at him, "We are to protect humanity-"_

 _"Like your creations? you think I don't pay attention. Trust me, Arthur's gonna die. I've had a chat with Alfred's daddy-"_

 _"You placed that hateful spell on Alfred's father?! That's why Arthur can't be happy! Y-you're the reason Arthur has been hunted like a poor dog-"_

 _"He's The Decks_ _favorite_ _." Jack justified as he smirked, "To see The Deck so vulnerable makes me happy-" A slap was heard as clara slapped her brother across the face. His shock was the first thing she saw._

 _"What else did you do? What else did you do!"_

 _"I made sure Francis slept with his mistress and Lilian never got her happy ending, I made sure Elizabeth Hedervary lost Roderich Edelstein and would be forced to live her days without the love of her life. I made sure Kiku was banded and exiled from Hearts while Ludwig was isolated from his best friends, I made sure Gilbert Beilschmidt watched everything. I AM THE REASON THE DOUCHE BAG OF THE DECK THAT STOLE YOU FROM ME_ _ **SUFFERS**_ _!" He cackled as She looked horrified..._

 _"He will fall for me dear sister, He will suffer and are you suffer. I warned you long before. He is Human, Humans do nothing but Destroy and take" The joker said as The clocks eyes widened._

 _"You...made him..."_

 _"Go mad._ _ **Yes**_ _."_

 _"Go to Hell." She whispered as His eyes widened._

 _"w-what?"_

 _"Go to Your World. Hell._ aperite portas, inmitte in orbem dicitur Infernus nationis pravae et perversae _...You are no longer My brother, dearest Joker."_

 _(open the portals, send the sinful and evil to the world so called Hell)_

 _The portal opened as Jack fell into Hell. He fell and in some world he was called Lucifer...He learned that He had Fallen from The Heavens. A fallen Angel, he called himself, the one who betrayed his kin, yet swore vengeance for he felt misunderstood..._

 _ **End of Memories...**_

 _ **CHAPTER UPDATED**_


	24. Chapter 24

**short chapter so enjoy**

* * *

Arthur was brought back to the battlefield as The Clock looked as determined as she looked then. "I warned you jack, your corruption was going to get you in trouble"

"No, you never warned me." he hissed, "Clara, you _never_ warned me. You threw me into Hell without a second thought, you thought of these stupid creations of yours and-"

A huge explosion was heard as The Clock stomped onto the ground, it split open as The Joker slipped and almost fell but he grabbed onto the edge of the split open ground. His terrible laugh was heard as Clara began to run.

"He took most of my magic, I can't defend myself more than simple spells. Arthur! Go! _ESCAPE_!" She yelled as she gave him a smile, "Don't look back for me, _Stay with your story_ "

"Excuse me, but dude, are you from another world?" America asked as The Clocks eyes widened.

"Not at all, but Duke told me of the other world...I hope you will return if everything goes right." she said as she pressure the boys to keep running. She stayed back as she used magic portals and opened them. bringing for Tornados that swooped only the sinful men. The demons.

Arthur kept running until he was almost stabbed, America pushed Arthur out of the way as the blade pierced America's shoulder blade. England screamed for america

" _AMERICA_!" The America hissed in pain as he kicked the demon down and shot it straight in the head. "AMERICA! You alright?!"

" _Yeah_ , getting stabbed is _alright_ " America joker as Arthur saw they were getting cornered, he was of no use. No, he couldn't let the countries give themselves up for his life... The screaming caught his attention as a stake was being pushed up. Heaved up, as Lily Zwingli screamed.

"PLEASE! HELP!" She screamed as Arthur noticed on the ground was Spain, he was bleeding. His lip broken and he seemed unconscious. Elizaveta was being dragged by multiple demons who couldn't keep the hungarian down. Austria screamed and yelled as he tugged and fought for the sake of The Hungarian Queen. Arthur noticed her Flower hairpin was missing, Lilies Diamond Earring were missing as well.

"GET OFF! ELIZAVETA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as Demons dragged him, where were the soldiers?! There was a circle beginning to be made by demons as their black eyes looked happy to see weak humans. The Joker laughed as he dragged his sister by her white locks. Her lip was bruised, and half her face was bruised but she didn't stop fighting against her brother.

"watch them die!" The Joker yelled as The Clock stomped on the jokers foot as he yelped and let her go. She began to run for Lily and Elizaveta, knocking out six demons but not succeeding as The Joker chanted.

" _Claudi Quit moventur, thats Spectate et loquar tibi omnia facere_."

 _(Halt, dont move, spectate and speak thats all you shall do. )_

The clock was paralyzed as the joker grabbed her by her head and pulled her face back so she would see the 'show'

"Bring forward the fire!" He announced as Lily began to scream.

"HELP ME! FRANCIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Elizaveta was being tied up to the stake. Austria shoved and kicked until he was pushed to the ground and punched multiple times. His broken glasses and broken lip were the only thing Arthur could see.

Arthur saw the demon group surround him.

"I'm sorry" Arthur spoke out loud as America held on to his wounded shoulder. "America, England...I'm sorry your strength was not in vain" Arthur whispered as America's eyes widened.

"w-what dude?!" America asked as Arthur took his wedding ring off.

"I wish... _i wish for the countries to go back home safely_!"

" _NOOO_!" america yelled out, he rushed after Arthur but as soon as he blinked...The image of a sorrowful arthur disappeared. Before him was the Meeting room, The room full of other countries who were reading the latest chapter of the fanfiction...

Spain was on the ground unconscious, Japan was kneeling down as he was holding a samurai sword, his breathing uneven. Austria was on the ground, busted lip, broke glasses and quiet. America bled from his shoulder while England looked dirty...

 **They were back home...**

CHAPTER UPDATED


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur felt the rough hands grab him as he was being forcefully dragged to the stake, They hadn't lit the fire up but Kiku wasn't in sight. At least one Queen made it out...

The Joker smiled as he held a torch. His sister, The clock began to scream and shout.

"STOP JACK! STOOPP! THEY DON'T DESERVE A HORRIBLE DEATH! JACK! I PROMISE Y-YOU!"

"you let me burn in Hell _for_ _500 years_ , don't you _dare_ _tell me_ what death is" He hissed at her as She cried, Her body paralyzed yet her mouth and eyes could move. "Now you will see your most prized possessions die."

" _JACK_!" she begged as he grabbed her roughly by her chin.

"I've been waiting five centuries to hear you beg. Beg for _YOUR_ life not _THEIRS_!" He hissed at her as she cried,

"j-jack! Please! Not them!"

A huge explosion was heard as the demons were being bombarded and enflamed, the tornado let loose began to suck them up like a vacuum.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred's familiar voice was heard as Arthur began to pull away from the demons who guarded him. The Brit kicked and bit as he was being let go.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed out, the smoke surrounding them wouldn't let him see more.

"ARTHUR !" The American yelled louder, A ring of Fire surged from the ground as the smoke didn't clear out but the sky cried in anger and hatred.

The Lightning was heard, stronger than ever.

On the other side of the ring of fire was Alfred F. Jones...The image of him at least.

Arthurs eyes began to water, he was so close! So close!

behind Alfred was not a friendly figure but a terrifying one... _Olivia_. Her bright blue eyes were the one thing that could be seen in this horrifying field of battle and blood. Blood was splattered on her face as she smiled like a maniac.

"ALFRED! RUN!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the american...get impaled. Arthur Screamed so loud that perhaps the entire world could have heard it, perhaps everyone even the Heavens and Hell fires could hear him. But the thunder drowned his screams of agony and heartbreak.

The skies Thundered so loudly as rain began to fall...

The Fire diminished but the Screams from others did not...

Arthur looked behind him at the stake, The fires burned, flame so high. Lily and Elizaveta screamed as the flames began to consume their lower bodies. Every bit of their existence began to become enflamed by the raging fire. The Former Queen of Spades could not help. Arthur dropped to his knees as the flames were not being killed by the water that poured from the skies..

" _MAMMAAANN_!" A french woman screamed as she began to run and rush for her dearest mother, the Queen of Diamonds.

" _MAAMMAAA_ " Sebastian screamed as well as he began to summon water, but the Former Queens were as good as dead. Their screaming did not stop as Another helpless scream was heard.

" _AANNNYYAAA_!" A hung-austrian screamed as Not just Eliza screamed but Eduard did. They saw the Flames begin to burn the Stake.

Arthur felt his world falling apart as He could see that not only had he lost his dearest friend but Alfred...yet Alfred's eyes did not widen as he was impaled. Actually no blood was shown...The image of Alfred turned into powder as the holographic image disappeared.

Olivia was left with a confusion as She gasped loudly, a sword pierced her right through as the sound of flesh was penetrated. She fell to the ground as Another sword pierced her body...She fell dead.

Arthur looked at who had killed her, only to meet Henry Frederick Jones Kirkland. SO that was his Power, His power was to recreate an image for a period of tim that it would lure the enemy into the Trap...His Power as Prince and King.

"Pops!" He screamed as he began to scurry towards Arthur. "Dad is alright! H-hes-" Henry began to say when Arthur noticed that The Joker was not done. The Original Joker was already running for them. A Spear in his hands as Arthur knew it was directed at his dearest son. Arthur screamed loudly as he pushed Henry out of the way. The Blade pierced Arthur's chest as Henry was saved from the sword of The Original Joker. The sound of Flesh being pierced and thunder striking were heard. Henry grabbed a small dagger he always hid in his boot as he stabbed it into The Jokers face, going from underneath the Face through, a clean cut. a swift kill.

The Joker hissed in pain as he fell back, The New King Of Spade left the dagger in his face, as Arthur noticed the screaming ceased...

Lily and Elizaveta were dead.

Arthur felt his blood flow down his chest, soaking his clothes as Henry rushed to his father,

"POPS! Cmon! DAD! No- no no no no! Shit! PAPA, stay with me, until a healer-" Henry pleaded as Arthur laid in his sons arms. "p-pops..." Henry's aqua eyes filled with the saddest tears any father would like to see in his sons eyes. Arthur felt the drops of rain hit his face as he slowly began to take off his Wedding ring.

"g-give t-this...to...the git of your father" Arthur managed to say as his breathing began to get heavy. "p-please...H-Henry...T-tell Amelia...I-I"

" _pops_ " He begged as Arthur handed the ring to Henry.

"Love you..." The Brit finished saying as Arthur felt his body grow ever weaker as the stains on his clothes got deeper and darker.

"P-pops! You cant-"

"Take care of...A-Alfred...fo-for me...Until Next time"

" _Next time_?! Pops! Pops!" Henry yelled as Arthur felt tears begin to fall down his eyes. Time was Up.

" _ **ARTHUR**_!" Alfred's voice made Arthur shiver, whether it was from the cold drops of rain or not, Alfred was at Arthurs side, Holding him. "Henry! Call the healer! Now! A doctor! s-someone!"

"Al...l-love" Arthur managed to say as he forced a weak smile. Alfred shook his head.

"No-no! You can't leave me like this. Not again! Arthur! Artie! cmon! Artie!" Alfred yelled as Arthur was losing oxygen. How was it to breathe properly?

"Arthur! Listen to me! You have to stay-"

"I love..." Arthur never finished.

His green eyes lost their beautiful shine, and they closed, Alfred Screamed at the top of his lungs as another Thunder clashed so loud it seemed as though it hit the ground and broke something.

The American King of Spades held his dearest Queen as he screamed and sobbed, Letting the harsh rain and Thunder bury his crying and screams of sorrow.

There was always loss in War,

 _The Loss was great._

 _ **Chapter...Updated...**_


End file.
